Amores rebeldes
by naiara moon
Summary: La vida cambiara completamente para estos cuatro universitarios. Mina es una de las top models mas famosas de Japón,podrá enamorarse de Yaten un niño pobre que odia a la gente con dinero. Y Serena es completamente distinta a su hermana es la chica mas rebelde de la universidad,se podrá enamorar del arrogante y creído de Darien Chiba. M y Y/S y D/
1. prólogo

**_Prólogo _**

**_Las hermanas Aino Tsukino tendrán que enfrentarse a los constantes maltratos por parte de su padre y a las ordenes de con quien deban de casarse._**

**_Cuando su padre descubra que una de sus hijas se enamoro de un hombre pobre hará todo lo posible para hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero esa no será su única preocupación ya que su otra hija se enamorada de la persona que el mas odia un Chiba._**

**_personajes principales_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mina_**

**_Hola me llamo Mina Aino Tsukino soy rubia de unos lindos ojos azules, a mis cortos 18 años ya soy una de las top models mas famosas de todo Japón al lado de mi hermana melliza,trabajamos para la agencia de moda de mi mama de lovely hearts una de las firmas mas famosas de todo Japón,pero mi sueño es dejar de ser modelo y por eso me inscribe en la universidad privada de Tokyo por ordenes de mi papá ya que yo quería ir a una universidad pública pero el me amenazo así que decide hacerle caso y inscribirme en una privada, se preguntaran que pienso estudiar decidí hacer derecho ya que es una profesión de las que siempre me gusto y le puedes servir de ayuda a mucha gente._**

**_Mi relación con mi padre no es muy buena vivo con miedo a que me haga daño ya que no es la primera vez que nos golpean a mi y a mi hermana,pero solo nos trata mal cuando no esta mi madre en casa._**

**_Mi madre es la persona mas maravillosa del mundo aunque en la casa esta poco por su trabajo viaja mucho a todas las partes del mundo ya que es una de las diseñadoras mas famosas._**

**_Mi relación con mi hermana no tengo queja es una persona maravillosa aunque tenemos nuestras típicas peleas de hermanas pero a los cinco minutos siempre terminamos perdonándonos lo único que se es que nos s_****_ería capaz de vivir sin ella._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Serena_**

**_Hola como ya vos habéis dado cuenta soy la hermana melliza de Mina, mi nombre es Serena Aino Tsukino soy rubia de unos ojos azules como el mar,_**

**_a mis 18 años ya soy una de las modelos mejor pagadas de todo Japón al lado de mi hermana melliza,trabajamos para la empresa de mi mama,mi sueño es dejar de ser modelo y ser una linda doctora por eso me inscribí en la universidad privada de Tokyo a petición de mi padre ya que el no quiere que ninguna de sus hijas toquen una institución pública._**

**_Mi relación con mi padre es pésima ya que yo muchas veces me revelo y no sigo sus ordenes, la verdad no es la primera vez que mi hermana lleva un golpe por mi para defenderme de los golpes de mi padre._**

**_mi relación con mi mama es una maravilla aunque no la vea mucho por sus viajes es un ser maravilloso, no se como se pudo casar como un hombre tan frío como mi padre._**

**_Mi relación con mi hermana no tengo queja la adoro aunque tenemos nuestras típicas peleas de hermanas pero eso pasa en toda las casas,cuando nos peleamos siempre terminamos por perdonarnos y olvidarnos de todo, pero lo único que se que, es que si algo malo le pasara yo no lo soportaría._**

**_Tambien estoy muy feliz por empezar en la universidad, ya que no voy a tener que soportar al creido y arrogante de Chiba llamandome cabeza de chorlito o niña pija._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yaten_**

**_Hola mi nombre es Yaten Kou apenas tengo amigos y los que tuve muchos te robaban ya que no soy como esa gente rica, a mis 18 años ya e vivido en pésimas condiciones no es la primera vez que tengo que comer en un comedor social o me tengo que poner a vender revistas en las calles para ganar un poco de dinero para llevar para casa y poder comprar algo de comer._**

**_Vivo en pésimas condiciones mi madre empezó a tomar y dejó su trabajo a un lado, es costurera pero desde hace unas semanas empezó a beber mas y dejarse llevar por ese vicio del alcoholismo._**

**_Hoy me llego una carta me daban una beca para estudiar en la universidad privada de Tokyo decide aceptar ya que era una gran oportunidad que tenía para salir de este barrio,cuando le dije a mi madre que me iba a especializar en derecho, la verdad no le preocupo mucho solo me dijo si pensaba dejar mi trabajo como vendedor de revistas._**

**_Mi relación con mi madre la verdad no se como explicarlo a veces pienso que me odia, no es es la primera vez que me dice que solo me tuvo para que mi padre quedase con ella y dejase a su otra familia ,lo único que vos puedo decir es que jamás conocí a mi padre._**

**_Lo único que espero es no encontrarme con gente pija el día que comiencen las clases._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Darien_**

**_Hola mi nombre es Darien Chiba a mis 18 años soy uno de los jóvenes mas ricos de todo Japón mi padre posee muchas empresas tanto en Tokyo como en los Estados Unidos._**

**_Mi sueño es ser doctor aunque mi padre deseaba que me especilizará en finanzas para seguir con su empresa pero mi sueño es otro,_**

**_decidí inscribirme en la universidad privada de Tokyo ya que es una de las mejores para especializarme como doctor, lo único que espero es no tener que aguantar a las niñas ricas como son la mayoría de las chicas que van a una institución privada._**

**_No me gustan las niñas pijas y no es por mal pero cuando estuve saliendo con Neherenia no podía creer como una chica puede ser tan superficial ,me acuerdo el día que se le despinto una uña y la tuve que llevar a su casa por que así no podíamos cenar y tuve que cancelar la reservación en el restaurante._**

**_Desde ese día decidí dejar de salir con niñas pijas no voy a negar que yo también me las busco ya que soy uno de los chicos mas populares, según la cabeza de chorlito soy un arrogante,creído y pijo pero esa niña pija no me conoce bien._**

**_Muchas veces no demuestro como soy realmente para no perder a mis amigos ya que ellos no pueden ver a ningún pobre o un becado en la universidad ,yo nunca me metí con nadie,la verdad miento si que me metí con una persona y creo que voy extrañar de meterme con la cabeza de chorlito._**

**_A mi me gusta ayudar a los demás pero eso es un secreto que nadie sabe prefiero que piensen que soy un niño pijo y un creído._**

**_Mi relación con mis padres no tengo queja ellos dos están separados desde que soy muy pequeño,tengo una media hermana que aun no conozco y me encantaría conocerla._**

**_personajes secundarios_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Jadeite Aino:Padre de Serena y Mina_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Unazuki Tsukino:madre de Mina y Serena _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kaolinet:madre de Yaten_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Mamoru Chiba:padre de Darien_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Setsuna:Madre de Darien_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Seiya y Taiki Kou_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rei Hino_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lita Kino_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Amy Mizuno_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores les dejo aquí mi nueva historia,también aparecerán mas personajes a lo largo de la historia, tenía pensado subirla cuando terminara con alguna de mis otras historias pero no aguante._**

**_por favor díganme que les parece mi nueva historia _**

**_acepto criticas buenas o malas _**

**_si ven que tengo algún fallo en el que pueda mejorar por favor díganmelo_**

**_besos a todos mis lectores _**

**_les dejo mi nueva historia de M y Y/S y D/_**


	2. sorpresas en la universidad

_**sailor moon no me pertenece le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi solo uso sus personajes para esta historia**_

**_Capítulo 1:sorpresas en la universidad_**

**_Pvo de Mina_**

**_Eran las 7 y media de la madrugada y mi despertador comenzaba a sonar diciéndome que ya era hora de levantarse. Me levante mucho a mi pesar y me prepare para ir a la universidad,hoy es el primer día de clase y no estoy contenta no me pregunten por que creo que es por que no puedo ir a la universidad que yo quiero,no quiero estar con esa gente rica que por serlo piensan que pueden pisotear a los demás yo muchas veces pienso que soy la rara ya que yo no maltrato a nadie por ser inferior a mi. En la universidad para ricos no es la vida tan fácil eso vos lo puedo asegurar yo, ya que no cambia nada de los institutos privados, si eres un becado olvídate de poder tener una vida normal yo lo se por experiencia e visto a muchos becados ser maltratados por los niños ricos coma nosotros._**

**_Después de estar dándole vueltas a mi cabeza y pensando que tal serán los nuevos compañeros, entre en mi lindo armario para mirar q_****_ue vestirme,la verdad no podía vestirme como yo quería, mi papá nos escogía la ropa tanto a mi como a mi hermana y si lo desobedecíamos nos golpeaba,el quería que nos vistiéramos con la ropa mas cara y de las mejores marcas no podíamos tener nuestro propio estilo, pero la única que no le hacía caso era mi hermana ella no es como yo,su carácter es distinto al mio a veces me gustaría ser como mi hermana en el físico somos muy parecidas pero de carácter completamente distintas._**

**_Cuando termine de buscar en mi armario que conjunto ponerme me decide por una falda negra que me llegaba casi hasta las rodillas con una blusa azul cielo y unas botas de color negro de poco tacón,me acerque a mi espejo y me prepare el pelo lo deje suelto y con mi lindo lazo de color negro, me maquille me puse un poco de rímel y me pinte los labios de color rosa. Cuando me estaba echando mi perfume de favorito escuche unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de mi hermana,salí corriendo de mi habitación y me fui a la de mi hermana._**

**_Cuando entre en la habitación de mi hermana me asuste mi padre la estaba golpeando fuertemente y la razón no se aun por que, cuando le iba a dar otro golpe me interpuse yo delante de mi papá y de mi hermana recibiendo fuertemente el golpe y cayendo sobre la cama de Serena_**

_-puedo saber lo que pasa papá, por que estabas golpeando a mi hermana-le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía enfrente de el_

_-eso a ti no te incumbe estúpida, apartate si no quieres volver a llevarlas-me grito mi papá_

_-vete Mina-me grito mi hermana- yo me se defender sola con este viejo-me dijo mi hermana mientras se levantaba de su cama y miraba a nuestro padre con odio_

_-mira niña mas respecto soy tu padre-la amenazo mi papá_

_-mi padre,lo siento pero un padre no maltrata a su hija,un padre no la golpea por la manera en que va vestida-le grito mi hermana_

_-cállate Serena, no me sigas provocando como te e dicho hace poco quiero que te cambies de ropa-le grito mi padre ahora entiendo por que la golpeo_

_-no te pienso hacer caso yo me visto como quiero para algo soy mayor de edad y tu ni nadie me va a venir a decir lo que tengo que hacer-le grito mi hermana _

**_mi padre la iba a golpear pero yo no le deje le agarre del brazo y le dije que por favor que no lo hiciera que ella ya se cambiaría le guiñe el ojo a mi hermana y ella me entendió, yo jamás haría lo que hace ella y sobre todo por que mi padre siempre se termina enterando de lo que hacemos pero mi hermana es especial no es como las otras niñas ricas._**

**_Mi padre se fue dejando a mi hermana sola en la habitación y yo me fui le dije que la esperaría abajo y que hiciera el favor de cambiarse de ropa pero no solo por que papá nos gritara y nos golpeara, si no que en la universidad no esta permitido llevar ropa sexy y ella la verdad, su ropa provocaría a mas de uno,ella me respondió que se viste como ella quiere y que no va a seguir las normas de nadie._**

**_Cuando baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina le pregunte a la sirvienta si ya estaba mi desayuno ella me respondió que si,decidí ponerme a desayunar mientras esperaba a mi hermana._**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

**_Cuando mi padre y mi hermana se fueron de mi habitación tenía ganas de tirar con todo, de romper con todo, como se atreve a golpearme simplemente por vestirme con una mini falda y un top sexy ,la verdad me habían fastidiado mi maldito día estaba feliz que por fin no voy a volver a ver al creído y imbécil de Chiba, pero mi padre me tuvo que venir arruinar mi maravilloso día._**

**_Termine buscando uno de los conjuntos horrorosos que le encanta a mi padre que me ponga de esos conjuntos que solo ponen las viejas, termine por vestirme una falda blanca que me llegaba hasta las rodillas con una blusa negra, cuando me mire en el espejo parecía una abuela por dios odiaba vestirme así, pero nadie me conoce tan bien como yo si mi padre piensa que entrare con este conjunto a la universidad esta muy equivocado no conoce bien a su hija Serena Aino._**

**_Cuando termine de maquillarme y ponerme mi perfume favorito baje a la cocina a por mi hermana, estaba a esperar por mi cuando me vio solo me pregunto que tal espetaba pero también se fijo en una bolsa que llevaba en mi mano derecha_**

_-Serena en esa bolsa que llevas no creo que solo lleves los libros-me pregunto mi hermana toda sería_

_-no creeras que entrare con este conjunto a la universidad por dios parezco una vieja-le dije a mi hermana mientras ella me miraba con cara de ya lo suponía_

_-pero sabes que te puedes meter en un gran problema Serena, y no quiero que te pase nada-me decía mi hermana a veces pienso si nos cambiaron en el hospital_

_-deja de decir tonterías Mina-la regañe-nos vamos, la verdad no tengo hambre y quiero irme para la universidad_

**_Después de hablar con mi dulce hermana y de que me estuviera regañando por lo que pienso hacer cuando lleguemos a su auto, nos fuimos de nuestra mansión para irnos para la universidad._**

**_Ya estábamos en el ferrari rojo de mi hermana después de pasar unas calles empece con mi plan aunque mi hermana me estuviera comiendo la cabeza para que no lo hiciera, empece a cambiarme de ropa,me puse la mini falda negra de volantes con un top rojo ceñido a mi cuerpo y con un gran escote, cuando termine de vestirme me puse unas lindas botas de color negro de mucho tacón y unas lentes de sol,la verdad me veía preciosa._**

**_Cuando llegamos a la universidad allá estaban nuestras amigas esperando por nosotras, Rei y Amy las mas cools la verdad yo me llevo mejor con Rei que con Amy y eso se lo puedo explicar por que._**

**_Rei es como yo tenemos un carácter muy parecido y nos llevamos genial, no es nada finolis como la mitad de la gente de esta universidad o mejor dicho todas, yo creo que muy pocas tienen cerebro._**

**_Y que decirles de Amy ella es la clase de chicas que no me gustan que solo están pendientes de sus libros, odio a esa clase de gente hay algo intermedio estar con tus amigos y estudiar pero no solo dedicarte a los libros ella se lleva mejor con mi hermana que conmigo._**

**_Cuando nos vieron las fuimos a saludar_**

_-hola chicas-nos saludaron Amy y Rei y nosotras hicimos lo mismo_

_-hola -las saludamos yo y mi hermana - alguna novedad visteis a alguien conocido-le preguntamos_

_-la verdad no se como lo tomes querida-me dijo Rei riéndose-esa risa la conozco y se trata si esta acá Chiba-lo que pasa es que vimos a alguien que no es de mucho agrado_

_-no me digan y de quien se tratan-les dije mientras me sacaba las lentes de sol y las ponía en la cabeza esperando que la respuesta no fuera Chiba_

_-primero amiga decirte que también están las chicas que no son de nuestro agrado-me dijo Rei,eso ya lo suponía-y después que están los engreídos de Seiya y Taiki pero también esta-y se me quedo callada pero que piensa que es una película de adivina quien esta_

_-a ver quieres hablar de una maldita vez o me voy olvidar de la linda amistad que tenemos-amenace a Rei,la verdad estaba nerviosa si ellos estaban acá lo mas seguro que el engreido de Chiba también ya que son inseparables_

**_Estaba de los nervios y la verdad no es fácil ponerme nerviosa pero ninguna de las dos hablaba,mi hermana miraba para mi con cara de que ella no sabe lo que ocurre, pero cuando Amy me cogió por los hombros y me hizo voltear todo mi mundo se derrumbo, pero por que tenía tan mala suerte que hacía el maldito de Chiba en esta universidad acaso no hay otras mas en Tokyo que precisamente tiene que venir a esta, la verdad hoy creo que es el peor día de mi vida._**

**_Lo que estaban viendo mis ojos no lo podía creer allí estaba Chiba rodeado de niñas sin cerebro no aguante mas y lo fui encarar quería saber que hacía el en esta universidad es que acaso me persigue o que_**

_-largate niña ,que quiero hablar con el señor arrogante-le dije a una de las tontas sin cerebro que hay en esta universidad,Chiba se sorprendió cuando me vio y yo lo mas seguro que lo veía furiosa_

_-pero mira a quien tenemos acá a la cabeza de chorlito acaso te perdiste o que, no sabes que esto es una universidad-me dijo el maldito de Chiba mientras se reía de mi lo odiaba_

_-claro que se que es una universidad arrogante, me puedes explicar que haces acá-le pregunte y el lo único que hizo fue ponerme una sonrisa tonta_

_haber cabecita de chorlito como explícartelo para que te entre en la cabeza, a la universidad se viene a estudiar una cosa que creo que tu no sabes-me dijo el arrogante de Chiba como si fuera una niña sin cerebro como la mitad de esta institución_

_-mira maldito arrogante, yo se a que se viene a una universidad y lo único que espero es que no escogieras medicina por que no quiero aguantarte otro año mas en clase-le grite pero en ese momento puso una sonrisa de satisfacción pero que pasaba aquí_

_-cabecita de chorlito, siento mucho estropear tu felicidad o como quieras llamarle, pero yo voy hacer medicina también y tu era mejor que te fueras a las pasarelas que es lo que mejor sabes hacer enseñar tu cuerpo-me dijo Chiba mientras se reía de mi no aguante mas y lo golpee _

_-cállate maldito arrogante-le grite- lo único que espero es no ir en la misma clase si no ya sería muy mala suerte_

**_Me fui furiosa, estaba que echaba humo mi hermana y mis amigas se acercaron ami pero ya no me preguntaron que me pasaba ya que lo mas seguro que le contestara de mala manera._**

**_Pvo de Darien_**

**_Hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas jamás pensé que volvería estudiar al lado de la cabeza de chorlito, aun me duele su golpe la verdad pega fuerte disfruto cuando me burlo de ella,es la única de las niñas ricas que se revela y eso me encanta y por lo menos me divierto con ella un poco ya que yo jamás volvería a salir con una niña rica, son todas iguales solo piensan en dinero y salir de compras esa es la imagen que yo tengo desde que salí con Negerenia._**

**_Estaba apoyado a un árbol cuando en ese momento se acercaron mis dos grandes amigos Taiki y Seiya, y que decirles de ellos la verdad que somos muy distintos yo tengo que fingir ser alguien quien no soy. A ellos les gusta meterse con los becados y a mi eso no me gusta todos somos iguales seamos ricos o pobres, pero ellos no piensan que los becados son inferiores a nosotros._**

**_Seiya y Taiki son hermanos y los dos son tal para cual ,siempre están haciendo de las suyas y yo al lado de ellos. Ellos dos también estudiaran medicina y lo único que espero es no ir en la misma clase que la cabeza de chorlito, si no voy a disfrutar mucho metiéndome con ella y no voy aprestar atención a la clase._**

**_Mis amigos se acercaron a mi con una linda sonrisa mientras se venían riendo y esa risa no era nada buena,los conozco muy bien para saberlo_**

_-Darien amigo te tenemos una gran sorpresa-me dijeron mis dos amigos _

_-no me digan y que es si es de la cabeza de chorlito ya la vi-les dije a mis dos amigos_

_-no sabíamos que estaba acá Serena y sabes si la lindura de su hermana esta también en esta universidad-me pregunto Seiya_

_-yo que se Seiya-le conteste la verdad no me había fijado si estaba Mina_

_-tranquilo amigo,lo que te veníamos a decir es que vamos a poder divertirnos mucho, se que vinieron nuevos becados y tenemos que hacerle la vida imposible-me dijo Seiya_

_-y queríamos saber si te apuntas averiguar quienes son los nuevos becados-me dijo Taiki mientras el y su hermano se reían_

_-claro que si amigos, ya saben vamos hacerle la vida imposible-les dije odiaba comportarme así-pero creo que ellos entran una hora después de que nosotros estéamos en clases-les dije_

_-y si faltamos a clase-me dijo Taiki_

_-no pienso faltar en mi primer día de clase por unos simples becados, ya averiguaremos quienes son para hacerle la vida imposible-les dije a mis amigos a lo mejor así me libraba por ahora de saber de quienes se trataban_

**_Después de estar hablando con mis amigos y planear lo que le haríamos a los becados,sonó el timbre anunciándonos que ya era hora de entrar a clase, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando llegue a mi salón allí estaba ella. Pobrecita ya me imagino lo que estará corriendo por su mente, "por que tendré tan mala suerte", la verdad tenía muchas ganas de reírme por la cara que tenía de sorpresa ,la pena es que no tenía una cámara para gravar este gran momento._**

**_Pvo de Yaten_**

**_Hoy era el primer día de universidad y estaba muy nervioso, el problema es que iba a tener que soportar a la gente rica hablando de muchas tonterías como comprarse la ropa mas cara, los mejores coches yo no tengo nada de eso, a veces uso la ropa prestada de mis vecinos._**

**_ cuando entre en la universidad todos me quedaron mirando escuchaba murmurar, quien será ese chico acaso no tienen estilo de ropa,la verdad me daba ganas de voltearme y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero que les iba a decir yo, ellos tienen dinero, ropa de las mejores marcas y yo nunca me podré comparar con esa gente._**

**_Ya estaba en la dirección con los otros becados, mientras el director nos hablaba y nos explicaba todo, también nos dijo que es mejor que nunca digamos que somos becados si no nos harán la vida imposible, yo le dije que no voy a mentir y no me importa lo que me hagan, pero gracias a esta beca puedo hacer algo de mi vida._**

**_También había conocido a los otros becados pero ellos me amenazaron diciéndome que se digo que no son niños ricos que me las harán pagar muy caro. La que creía diferente era Lita Kino una becada que venía estudiar derecho y me tocaría ir en la misma clase con ella, pero me pidió de por favor que no diga que es una becada ya que a sufrido maltratos en otras instituciones por ser becada y prefiere decir que es una niña, por lo menos me pidió por favor y no me amenazo como lo hicieron otros de mis compañeros, pero yo le dije que a mi no me hablara mas ya que no me gustan las chicas como ellas que aparentan lo que no son._**

**_Después de despedirme de Lita e irnos cada uno por su lugar,empece a buscar por mi salón estaba despistando cuando de repente choque con algo o con alguien y terminamos cayendo al suelo._**

**_continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores acá les dejo el primero capítulo de esta historia que les pareció_**

**_muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus rewiews si ven algún fallo en el que pueda mejorar por favor me lo dicen_**

**_que les parece la forma de ser de Serena?_**

**_acepto criticas buenas y malas_**

**_si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_También acepto sugerencias_**

**_y le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Nai Sd por las ideas de Serena rebelde muchas gracias amiga este capítulo te lo dedico_**

**_les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

**_-Nai SD:Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia,pobre Sere ya se encontró con Darien y Yaten odiara a Mina por que pensara que es como toda las niñas ricas besos amiga_**

**_-Usako-Chiba-T:hola amiga gracias por tu apoyo también en esta historia espero que te siga gustando besos amiga _**

**_-marsromina:Hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo en todas mis historias besos _**

**_-marie mademoiselle Chiba:hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,la verdad es una pena que su padre las trate así de mal, un besito grande._**

**_-usagi de chiba:muchas gracias por tu comentario besos _**

**_-vero canedo:hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo también en esta historia besos_**


	3. capítulo2

**_Capítulo 2 _**

**_PVO de Yaten_**

_—Lo siento —me dijo una dulce voz mientras me ayudaba a recoger mis libros del suelo_

_—No se preocupe, pero la próxima vez mire por donde camina —le dije sin mirarla y bastante molesto a aquella joven desconocida mientras recogía mis libros del suelo_

**_Cuando terminamos de recoger nuestros respectivos libros, nos levantamos del suelo y nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Estuvimos callados por un buen rato, estaba como embrujado y no dejaba de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules. Y como no si es realmente hermosa, mucho más de lo que decían esas revistas._**

**_Me fui para mi salón sin pedirle una disculpa a esa joven, la dejé sola en el pasillo con la mirada perdida mientras sentía que sus hermosos ojos azules no me perdían de vista._**

**_Cuando llegué a mi salón, me senté en un sitio vació esperando no tener que soportar a muchos niños ricos. Sabía que lo peor venía ahora, la presentación como nuevo alumno, pero mis ojos se perdieron cuando vi entrar por la puerta del salón a la famosa modelo Mina Aino, la joven con la que me había tropezado hace unos momentos en el pasillo. Ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules, pero instintivamente yo le desvié mi mirada. No quería saber nada de niñas ricas y menos de mujeres como ella, que seguramente sería como todas las de su clase, una persona materialista, que solo piensa en su fortuna y salir con sus amigas a gastar su dinero._**

**_Después de que estuvieran todos sentados tocaron las presentaciones y lo peor era ahora decir que era un becado. Cuando la profesora me preguntó mi nombre y sobre todo si yo era un becado, decidí decir la verdad, no me importaba si me golpeaban o me amenazaban por ser serlo, por el contrario, la verdad estoy muy orgulloso de mi y feliz porque gracias a esta beca que logré con tanto esfuerzo, podré salir adelante y ser alguien en la vida._**

_—Sí, soy un becado —le dije a la profesora, mientras todo los alumnos me miraban como un bicho raro._

**_En cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca toda la clase comenzó a reírse y a insultarme por ser un becado. Como ya lo esperaba algunos me amenazaron con hacerme la vida imposible, pero lo peor es que nadie ponía orden. Increíblemente la profesora no les decía nada, simplemente ella se sentó en su mesa y esperó a que las amenazas terminaran._**

**_Cuando las amenazas terminaron alcancé a escuchar a unas jóvenes hablar de voz baja, lo más seguro que estuvieran hablando mal de mí. Me volteé y pude ver que una de ellas era la famosa Mina Aino así que decide decirle unas cuantas cosas_**

_—¿Por qué mejor no te callas y aprendes hablar o es que acaso no te enseñaron lo que es el respeto? —le dije bastante molesto a la muñeca de plástico_

_—¡Oye! —se quejó Mina con los brazos cruzados —para que sepas no estábamos hablando de ti y a mí sí me enseñaron a respetar, pero por lo que veo a ti no. ¿O a caso olvidaste que hace por lo menos una hora que tropezamos y ni siquiera me pediste una disculpa?._

_—No me hagas reír, conozco a la gente de tu clase y habláis mal de todo el mundo. Y si no te pedí disculpas, es porque yo a las muñecas de plástico no les hablo._

_—Mira no sé qué quieres decir que con las de mi clase que somos todas iguales, pero estas muy equivocado conmigo porque no me conoces y no sabes cómo soy para juzgarme o encasillarme. ¡Ah! y otra cosa, no me importa lo que pienses de mi, pero no me vuelvas a llamar muñeca de plástico porque no te lo permito, ¿me oíste?— me respondió bastante molesta._

_—¡Cállate niña!, las muñecas no hablan así que déjame tranquilo—le dije un poco molesto a la muñequita de plástico mientras me daba la vuelta y volvía a mi sitio._

_—¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me hablo!—me gritó desesperada levantándose de su asiento mientras todos los alumnos la miraban._

**_PVO de Mina_**

**_Hoy pensé que iba a ser uno de mis mejores días en la Universidad, pero me equivoqué. Cuando tropecé con un lindo joven en los pasillos me quedé prendada de él, tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y su color de cabello era de color de plata._**

**_Era un joven muy atractivo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude ver algo en sus ojos, algo así como sorpresa, pero luego su mirada se transformó en rechazo, se veía el odio en sus ojos. Eso me pareció extraño, logrando que aquella magia se rompiera. Fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta que solo era lindo por fuera, ya que por dentro era un ser desagradable. _**

**_Después del tropiezo que tuve con ese joven, decidí irme para mi salón. Cuando entre allí, me sorprendí de verlo sentado en uno de los pupitres que están al lado de la ventana. Me quedé mirándolo y pensando ¿por qué me mirara así, con esa cara de odio? Después de todo ¿qué le hice yo? Si ni siquiera lo conozco. Esas eran todas las preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza._**

**_Después de mirarlos por unos segundos, decidí sentarme en mi sitio hasta que comenzaron las presentaciones._** **_Cuando estas terminaron, me quede sorprendida mirando a Yaten. Él era un becado, por una parte lo admiré ya que hay que ser muy valiente para confesar que eres un becado sin tener miedo a que te hagan daño. _**

**_Después de las presentaciones, estaba hablando con mi amiga Amy sobre lo que pasó afuera, platicándole sobre discusión de mi hermana con Chiba. En ese momento, Yaten me empezó a insultar y a faltar al respecto sin ninguna justificación. Según él, yo estaba hablando mal de él y eso me molestó. No sé lo que él piensa de mí, pero está muy equivocado. Pero lo peor fue cuando me levante de mi sitio y le grité, toda la clase me quedó mirando._**

_—¡Cállense! —me gritó la profesora —puedo saber ¿qué pasó señorita Aino?—me preguntó bastante molesta._

_—Lo siento señorita—le respondí bastante apenada mientras me sentaba en mi sitio y miraba con rencor a Yaten._

_**Ya habían pasado dos horas, era hora del almuerzo y yo estaba un poco molesta con Yaten ya que no me gustó como me trató, pero sobre todo odio que me llame muñequita de plástico.**_

_**Cuando estábamos llegando a la cafetería, me di cuenta que mi día no podría ser peor porque me encontré en los pasillos al insoportable de Seiya. Él está enamorado de mi desde hace tres años, pero yo nunca le hice caso, ya que antes de estar enamorado de mi lo estuvo de mi hermana.**_

_—¡Hola belleza! —me saludó Seiya mientras me agarraba por la cintura y me daba dos besos._

_—¡Suéltame Seiya! —le dije bastante molesta, alejándolo de mi._

_—¡Qué carácter! te estás pareciendo a tu hermana —me dijo un poco molesto —¿tú crees que puedes tratar así al hijo del gobernador?_

_—Déjame en paz Seiya, yo no me voy enfrentar a ti como lo hace Serena. Pero te voy a decir lo mismo que te dice ella, a mi no me importa de quien seas hijo ¿te quedo claro? —le grité_

_—No preciosa, lo que te tiene que quedar claro a ti es que tu vas a ser mía lo quieras o no—me amenazó mientras se acercaba a mí y me intentaba besar._

_—¡Ya déjame en paz Seiya! —le volví a gritar y me fui corriendo a la cafetería a reunirme con las demás._

**_Cuando llegué a la cafetería apenas podía respirar. Para mi mala suerte, sin darme cuenta había tropezado con un joven, provocando que su bandeja de comida cayera al suelo y definitivamente mi suerte no podía ser peor porque para mi desgracia, ese joven era Yaten._**

_—Oye muñequita de plástico ¿acaso no ves por donde caminas?, ¡has estropeado mi almuerzo! —me gritó Yaten mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y miraba su almuerzo que esta esparcido todo por el suelo._

_—Yo lo siento, es que no vi por…—pero él me interrumpió._

_—Con un lo siento no se arregla nada, no todos somos ricos como lo eres tú que te puedes permitir lo que tú quieras. Yo no tengo un padre que me complazca todos los caprichos y tampoco soy famoso. Pero tú, eres una mujer despreciable que solo piensa en sí misma y no te importan los demás —me gritó desesperado mientras yo intentaba controlar mis lágrimas, ya que sus palabras me estaban doliendo bastante._

_—Mi padre a mi no me complace ningún capricho, y para que sepas yo consigo mi dinero trabajando duro —le grité a Yaten intentando nuevamente controlar mis lágrimas._

_Él sonrió irónico._

_—¡No me hagas reír! tu trabajo si se le puede llamar así no es duro, solo eres una modelo. Y que yo sepa no hacen nada más que salir en revistas medio desnudas y andar por las pasarelas —vociferó Yaten._

_—¡Eso no es de todo cierto! —le respondí —pero ¿sabes qué? piensa lo que quieras, ya que no vale la pena discutir mas contigo —le grité a Yaten mientras una traicionera lagrima corría por mi mejilla, pero por suerte pude limpiarla antes de que él se diera cuenta —¿si quieres te pago el almuerzo? —le pregunté._

_—De ti no quiero nada—me dijo bastante molesto mientras él le ayudaba a la señora de la limpieza a recoger lo que habíamos ensuciado._

_**Después de ese tropiezo con Yaten no quise hablar con nadie. Me fui corriendo de la cafetería y me encerré en los baños, mientras que mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. no entendía por qué ese joven me odiaba tanto.**_

_**PVO de Serena**_

**_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero por qué tenía tan mala suerte. ¿Es que acaso ya no era suficiente tenerlo en la misma universidad como para tenerlo que aguantar en la misma aula?, ¿qué te echo yo mal diosito para merecer esto?, pero muy bien, ya que me lo has puesto en bandeja de plata le empezaré hacer la vida imposible._**

**_Chiba no paraba de reírse por mi cara, mientras que yo no podía dejar de pensar si esto de verdad era un castigo divino, y lo peor de todo es que nos tocó un profesor que no paraba de mirar de mirar mis lindos pechos._**

**_Después de que el profesor decidió como nos sentábamos. A mi me tocó en primera fila en frente de la mesa del profesor y para mi desgracia Chiba se sentó a mi lado._**

_—¿Acaso no habían más sitios libres arrogante que te tienes que venir a sentar a mi lado? —le pregunté irritada._

_—A mí tampoco me gusta sentarme al lado de una cabeza de chorlito que no piensa más que en ella misma, pero fue el profesor que nos sentó así._

_—¡Cállate maldito arrogante esto yo no lo voy aguantar! y me voy a quejar ahora —le dije bastante molesta a Chiba mientras me levantaba de mi sitio y hablaba con el profesor —yo no me pienso sentar con este y eso que te quede claro ¡a mi me cambias ahora mismo! —le grité al profesor bastante molesta_

_—Yo soy el que mando acá y no tú, además no tienes ningún derecho en gritarme ¿me oíste? y si no quieres ir a la dirección el primer día que no se vuelva a repetir —me gritó el profesor pero solo de la boca para fuera porque me miraba con cara de querer poseerme._

_—¡Haz lo que quieras! prefiero ir a la dirección antes de tenerme que sentar con este arrogante —le grite furiosa señalando a Darien._

_—¡Cállate Aino!, es la última vez que te lo repito. Quedas avisada siéntate en tu sitio y cállate la boca —gruñó el profesor mientras su vista se perdía en mis pechos._

_—¡Tú no eres nadie para hacerme callar me importa una mierda que seas mi profesor me cambias ahora mismo! —exigí bastante furiosa mientras toda la clase me quedaba mirando._

_—Siéntate Aino es la última vez que te lo repito —protestó furibundo._

_—¡Ya le dije que no me pienso sentar al lado de él! —chillé hastiada —¿es sordo o qué?_

_—Está bien vete de mi clase ahora mismo —me exigió —y espero que mañana se comporte como una señorita porque si se vuelve a repetir lo de hoy queda expulsada —me advirtió el profesor mientras me echaba de la aula._

_—¡Me voy pero que te quede bien claro que mañana pasara lo mismo! —le respondí mientras cogía mis cosas y salía de la aula._

_**Una vez fuera estaba realmente furiosa. No podía creer todo lo que me había pasado hoy. Decidí ir tomar algo a la cafetería de la universidad, pero en el camino me encontré con mi ex novio Diamante.**_

_—¡Hola pequeña! —me saludó Diamante con un beso en mi mejilla._

_—¡Hola cariño! —respondí mientras me abrazaba a él._

_—¿Puedo saber que haces acá tan sola? —me preguntó Diamante mientras me daba besos por el cuello._

_—Mi profesor me echó del aula porque no me quise sentar al lado de Chiba—le contesté mientras le mordía el cuello._

_—Me lástimas pequeña, ¿entonces el imbécil de Chiba esta acá? —me preguntó Diamante un poco molesto, ya que él nunca soporto a Chiba, pero aún no sé el por qué._

_—Sí y para mi desgracia se tiene que sentar a mi lado, pero ¿tú qué haces acá?—le pregunté a mi ex novio._

_—Estoy estudiando derecho, me correspondió ir con tu hermana en clases así que le pregunté por ti —dijo mientras él me empezaba a morder el cuello._

_—Está bien...—le dije a Diamante con la voz entrecortada._

_—¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta? tengo mi auto a fuera —sugirió mientras me besaba desesperadamente_

_—Ella no va a ningún lado contigo —se escuchó una voz bastante seria a mis espaldas._

_—¡Yo me voy con quien yo quiera Chiba!, que te quede claro ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme nada! —le grite bastante molesta a Chiba por interrumpirnos._

_—¡Claro que soy alguien!. ¡Y yo no te dejo ir con este y punto!_

_—¡Ya te lo he dicho Chiba no me detendrás! —le respondí pero en ese momento él me agarro por el brazo._

_—¡Tú no te vas con él! —exigió evidentemente molesto mientras sus ojos azul zafiro se clavaban en los míos —¿me escuchaste?_

_—Suéltala Chiba o no respondo—lo amenazó Diamante_

_—Vete Diamante o no respondo de mis actos—contraataco Chiba._

_—Está bien, nos vemos después preciosa —se despidió Diamante mientras me daba un beso en los labios_

**_Después de que se fue Diamante, mire a Chiba con odio como se atrevió interrumpir mis planes._**

_—¡No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida! ¿me oíste Chiba? —lo amenacé, estaba bastante furiosa con él._

_—¡Que te quede claro que tú a mi no me gritas! —me agarró fuertemente del brazo —¡yo jamás permitiría que te fueras con esa basura! —gritó irritado._

_—¡suéltame maldito arrogante que me lastimas! —exigí bastante molesta —no sé qué problema tuvieron ustedes dos, pero yo hago lo que yo quiera—le grite_

_—Tú no vas hacer lo que tú quieras, jamás te permitiría que te fueras con esa basura porque yo sé como es el realmente._

_—¡Él es mucho mas hombre que tú! y eso que te quede claro querido, tú jamás le llegarías a los talones._

_—¿Quieres que te demuestre si le llegaría a los talones o no? —me dijo Chiba mientras me arrinconaba contra la pared, se acerbo a mí y me dijo al oído que él podía hacer que yo cayera en sus redes._

_—No me hagas reír ¡suéltame maldito arrogante! —le grité mientras lo intentaba alejar de mi, pero él me arrinconaba mas contra la pared._

_—No te pienso soltar hasta que escuche de tus labios que yo soy más hombre que ese —me dijo mientras me agarraba con fuerza y sin poder moverme._

_—Eso, jamás lo escucharas de mis labios, maldito arrogante. Suéltame o grito —lo amenacé._

_—Grita todo lo que quieras, pero no te pienso soltar —respondió mientras me agarraba fuertemente arrinconándome aún más contra la pared._

_Tenía sus manos en mi espalda y nuestros labios quedaron muy juntos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él se acercó a mis labios poco a poco y en ese momento alguien nos interrumpió sacándonos de ese hechizo, pero que a la vez se lo agradecí a la persona que nos interrumpió_

_—Serena no encontramos a tu hermana —me dijo muy preocupada Amy_

_—¿Que paso? —pregunté preocupada mientras me separaba de Chiba._

_—Un compañero de clase la humilló y salió de la cafetería corriendo y desde que eso ocurrió no sabemos nada de ella —explicó Amy bastante preocupada._

_—Iré a buscarla, pero quiero que después me digas quién es ese compañero. Porque nadie se mete con mi hermana._

_**Salí corriendo en busca de Mina. Conocía bien a mi hermana y sabía donde estaba, desde muy pequeñas si estaba triste en la escuela o alguien le hacía daño siempre se metía en los lavados a llorar.**_

_**Recorrí todos los lavados de la universidad hasta que llegue a uno que está al lado de la cafetería. Cuando entré no escuché a nadie llorara, pero sí que escuchó un ruido como si fuera de un plástico o algo por el estilo**_

_—¡Sal de donde estas Mina!, o tiro todas las puertas abajo hasta lograr encontrarte —le grité a mi hermana para que saliera de su escondite._

_**En ese momento vi como la tercera puerta del lavabo se abría y pude ver a mi hermana con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. En ese momento tenía ganas de golpearla por llorar por ese hombre que la humilló, pero de vez de golpearla la abracé.**_

_—¡Quiero que me digas quien fue el que te humillo Mina! —le exigí muy seria._

_—Lo siento Serena —dijo entre sollozos —pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa —mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos_

_—Mina me conoces muy bien y si tú no me lo dices empezaré a golpear a todos los chicos de tu clase. Tú decides. Sabes muy bien que soy capaza de hacerlo —le dije seria mientras la abrazaba y le limpiaba esas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

_—Está bien Serena—suspiró mi hermana —fue Yaten Kou —confesó un poco asustada por lo que pueda llegar hacerle._

_—¿Acaso es familiar de Seiya y Taiki? —pregunté sorprendida._

_—No que yo sepa, porque Yaten es un becado —me dijo dejándome bastante sorprendida_ _—Pero por favor no le hagas daño, olvídate de lo que pasó ¿sí?_

_—Eso jamás Mina, él me las pagará y mañana me escuchará eso que lo tenga muy claro, nadie se mete con una Aino en mi presencia —le dije a mi hermana indignada por su último comentario_

_**PVO de Darien**_

_**Estaba molesto por lo que había presenciado hace unos minutos con Serena y Diamante. Había decidido salir de la clase ya que tenía que ir al lavado cuando la encontré besándose con él. En cuanto le escuché decir que se iban yo los detuve, jamás dejaría que se fuera con él después de lo que él me hizo a mí hace unos meses atrás. Solo quiere jugar con ella como lo hace con todas.**_

_**Cuando Serena me enfrentó tenía ganas de decirle como es realmente su ex novio, pero no tenía ganas de volver a enfrentarme con Diamante.**_

_**Después de que se fue Diamante, la acorralé contra la pared para demostrarle que yo era más hombre que esa basura. Pero no sé lo que paso por mi mente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi como sus ojos azules me miraban con odio. Estuve a punto de besarla, pero Amy nos interrumpió para decirnos que Mina había desaparecido.**_

_**Ya había pasado media hora de todo lo ocurrido y estaba pensando en lo que había pasado con la cabeza de chorlito, cuando me interrumpieron Seiya y Taiki para hablarme sobre los nuevos becados.**_

_—¿Ya tenéis información sobre los nuevos becados? —le pregunté a mis amigos._

_—Sí y sobre todo uno no las pagará muy caro por lo que le hizo a mi preciosa —nos dijo Seiya bastante molesto._

_—¿qué le hizo a Mina?—le pregunté sorprendido._

_—La humilló en la cafetería simplemente por ella tropezó con él y accidentalmente le tiró su comida al suelo —comentó furioso mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza._

_**Después de las palabras de Seiya tenía ganas de vengarme de ese becado pero no porque fuera un becado, sino simplemente porque no me gusta que humillen a una mujer ya que me recuerda a mi infancia cuando mi primer padrastro humillaba a mi mamá y la golpeaba.**_

_**Ya habían pasado unas horas y las clases ya habían terminado, cuando salimos de la universidad me despedí de mis amigos. Quedamos de vernos mañana y hablar sobre los becados para empezar a hacerles la vida imposible.**_

_**Fin de PVO**_

_**Las hermanas Aino iban en el auto camino a su casa, mientras Serena se estaba cambiando ya que no quería ser descubierta por su padre. Aunque a ella eso no le importaba, pero no tenía ganas de aguantarlo. Cuando se volvió a poner la ropa con la que había salido por la mañana de su casa se sintió como una vieja ya que a ella no le gustaba vestirse así.**_

_**Ya habían llegado a su casa y ninguna de las dos se imaginaba lo que les esperada cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron ver a su padre que estaba furioso en el pasillo, al lado de las escaleras, tenía el cinturón de sus pantalones en sus manos. Mina se asustó, pero Serena no le tenía miedo a su padre**_

_—¿Me puedes explicar esto Serena? —le gritó su padre enseñándole una foto de cómo fue hoy vestida a la universidad._

_—¿Si lo ves en la foto que quieres que te explique? sabes que odio vestirme como una maldita vieja —respondió mientras él la golpeaba con el cinturón._

_—No me hables de eso modo estúpida —golpeándola más fuerte._

_—¡Por favor papá no la golpees más! —le decía Mina entre lagrimas ya que su padre no cesaba y a Serena le estaban a comenzando a sangrar las heridas._

_—¡Cállate Mina si no quieres que te golpeé a ti también!, vete y déjame arreglar estos asuntos con tu hermana —le dijo su padre furioso mientras seguía golpeando a Serena con el cinturón, sus heridas sangraban cada vez mas._

_—¡No, papá no me voy!. Quiero que dejes de golpearla y me digas cómo conseguiste esa foto —le pidió intentando detenerlo para que dejara de golpear a su hermana._

_—Muy fácil hija, tengo a alguien en la universidad que os vigila y puedo saber todo lo que hacéis—respondió entre risas mientras seguía golpeando a Serena._

_**Después de escuchar esas palabras, Serena se levantó como pudo del suelo ya que todo su cuerpo lo tenía mal herido por los golpes de su padre. Quiso enfrentarlo y decirle cuanto lo odiaba, pero no era capaz, no tenía fuerzas y tampoco le salía la voz para hacerlo. En ese momento su papá le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara la cabeza contra el mueble que había al lado de las escaleras dejándola inconsciente.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola mis querido lectores siento la demora pero no me venía la inspiración en esta historia,les quiero darles las gracias por siempre me leer y me dejar sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Me gustaría decirle que le quiero cambiar el nombre a esta historia, pero la historia seguirá siendo la misma,les quería preguntar si les parece bien que lo haga, les dejo elegir los nombres entre estos tres que están abajo,**_

_—Amores rebeldes_

_—Rebeldes por amor_

_—Rebel for love_

_********__ ****__Le quiero dar las gracias a conyta Bombon por todo su apoyo en mis historias y por la gran ayuda que me a dado en este capítulo, gracias amiga te dedico el capítulo y muchas gracias otra vez._

_********__****__Le quiero agradecer también a marsromina ****__ por la idea del nombre en ingles y también por su gran apoyo en todas mis historias. Gracias amiga te dedico el capítulo._

**_Y que les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar_**

**_Acepto críticas buenas o malas_**

**_Les quiero agradecer los rewiews a:_**

_**-Nai SD:**Hola amiga de nada te lo vuelvo a dedicar ya que te lo mereces ya que siempre estas ahí cuando lo necesito ,gracias por tu hermoso review ,por ahora es su padre de verdad si mi cabeza da muchas vueltas haber que hago ,y la verdad Darien no tenía que meterse con nadie ya que el es igual y se queja de las niñas ricas, y Mina es la mas tranquila aunque yo me emociono haciendo la personalidad de Serena ya que me encanta hacer una Serena diferente. Yaten sigue siendo el mismo, ya me dirás que te pareció Yaten en este capítulo. Yo creo que se paso con Mina pobrecita. Besos y abrazos amiga_

_**-Conyta bombon:** Hola amiga no te preocupes no pasa nada, muchas gracias por tu review y por toda tu ayuda, le estoy dando muchas vueltas de cómo los uniré pero de Serena y Darien tengo una pequeña idea, pero de Mina y Yaten aun no estoy segura jejje . Un beso enorme amiga y muchas gracias por todo. té dedico el capítulo._

_**-Usagi de Chiba:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario a mi también me encanta la forma de ser de Serena y me emociono a escribirlo besos y abrazos._

_**-Usako-chiba-t:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario a mí también me encanta esta Serena me emociono a escribir su personalidad. Besos y abrazos amiga. Gracias por lo del otro día te dedico el capítulo._

_**-Vero Canedo:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos._

_**-Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario la verdad Serena le hará la vida imposible a los becados y a Darien también. Besos y abrazos._

_**-Marsromina:** Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, a mí también me encanta una Serena rebelde me emociono a escribir su personaje, la verdad es la vida al revés jeje un beso amiga. Te dedico el capítulo._

_**-Minako Aino:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos._

_**-Erika Serena Tsukino:** Hola muchas gracias por seguirme un beso enorme_

**_Muchas gracias por siempre me apoyar y por vuestros hermosos reviews _**


	4. Capítulo3

**_Capítulo3 _**

**_Una linda joven de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba desesperada llorando en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de su hermana quien se hallaba inconsciente tras los fuertes golpes que le dio su padre. Después de unos diez agónicos minutos por fin llegó la ambulancia para socorrer a la joven que se encontraba gravemente herida._**

**_En cuanto la ambulancia llegó a la casa de los Aino los paramédicos empezaron a socorrer a la joven que se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo, al examinarla descubrieron que tenía un tec abierto por lo que su cabeza le sangraba tras el fuerte golpe que recibió. Los médicos empezaron hacerle todo las pruebas necesarias, para saber en qué estado se encontraba la joven, le revisaron sus pupilas y también sus signos vitales, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran los fuertes hematomas que tenía la joven por todo su cuerpo. Decidieron dar parte a la policía por caso de maltrato, pero lo que ellos no se imaginaban es que el señor Aino era muy influente y tenía amigos en el cuerpo de policial por lo que la denuncia no tendría efecto._**

**_En el momento que sacaron a la joven de la casa todos los vecinos miraban expectantes lo que ocurrió en la casa de los Aino, veían como se llevaban a una de las chicas en una camilla mientras su hermana, la modelo, lloraba desesperada y suplicaba a viva voz aferrada a la camilla que se recuperase y que no le sucediera nada malo._**

**_Cuando llegaron al hospital metieron rápidamente a la joven en un box. Los doctores le hicieron todas las pruebas y exámenes necesarios para saber cómo se encontraba la paciente. Más tarde debido a que no reaccionaba, le hicieron también un escáner cerebral para diagnosticar si había alguna contusión grave, pero gracias a Dios el golpe fue leve y solo tuvo que llevar tres puntos en la cabeza. Cuando terminaron con la joven en el box de urgencias la llevaron directamente a la UCI hasta que reaccionara para luego trasladarla a una habitación._**

**_Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que esa linda joven fue golpeada por su padre. Por desgracia a él no le paso nada, la denuncia jamás se hizo efectiva ni se presentaron cargos en su contra debido a su influencia y a los contactos que tiene en el cuerpo policial que trabajan para él. Hoy era el día que esa joven se iba para su casa, aunque la verdad no quería, no tenía ganas de ver a su padre después de todo lo que le hizo. Pero no se iba quedar callada, si hacía falta lo enfrentaría, no le tenía miedo, lo odiaba enormemente y jamás le iba a perdonar todos esto los maltratos que había recibido._**

**_Pvo de Serena_**

_**Ya habían pasado dos semanas de todo lo ocurrido. Me encontraba sola la habitación del hospital pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace dos semanas, por suerte no me quedará una cicatriz tras el golpe que me dio mi padre. Me estaba vistiendo ya que hoy me daban el alta para volver a mi casa, pero será por poco tiempo ya que tengo pensado irme muy lejos y buscar algo que me arrebataron hace unos años.**_

_**Cuando terminé de vestirme con la ropa que me había traído mi hermana la vi entrar por la puerta, me abrazó en el momento que me vio y yo correspondí su abrazo, si bien venia todos los días a verme aunque no lo reconozca frente a ella la extrañé todos estos días que estuve internada, pero al que nunca extrañaré será a ese hombre que dice ser mi padre.**_

**_Cuando salimos del hospital estaba feliz por poder abandonar este espantoso lugar y poder respirar aire puro. Hoy me iba enfrentar a mi padre y mañana volvería a clase aunque mi hermana prefería que esperase unos días más para retomar mis estudios, pero yo le dije que no era necesario. En el momento que mi hermana aparcó en nuestra casa, bajé rápidamente dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta del auto y entré a mi casa furiosa buscando a ese señor que no le puedo llamar ni padre._**

_—¡Dime dónde estás maldita sea_! _—grité por toda casa buscándolo a mi padre._

_—Por favor Serena tranquilízate_ _—se escuchaban los gritos de mi hermana detrás de mí_

_—Que me tranquilice ¿me estas pidiendo que me tranquilice?_ _—grité desesperada_ _—ese hombre me golpeo y me mando directamente a un hospital y a nuestra madre si bien recuerdo le dijo que yo me caí por las malditas escaleras._

_—Por favor Serena. No quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada malo, por favor_ _—me suplicaba mientras en sus ojos se veía que estaba a punto de llorar._

_—No te preocupes tanto Mina—refunfuñé un poco molesta por la actitud tan inocente —te juro que no me pasará nada porque ante_s _de que me toque lo mato —y me fui en busca de mi padre pero no estaba en la casa, así que decidí coger mi auto e ir a su oficina._

**_Salí de mi casa bastante enfadada mientras mi hermana gritaba desesperadamente para que no cometiera una locura, pero yo no la escuchaba. Debía salir y enfrentarme a mi padre por lo que había pasado hace dos semanas atrás. Cuando llegué a su oficina fui recibida por su secretaria, una señora de unos treinta cinco años de unos hermosos cabellos rubios._**

_—Buenos días Mimet ¿en dónde se encuentra mi padre? —le pregunté a su secretaria._

_—Buenos días señorita Aino, su padre se encuentra en estos momentos en una reunión muy importante. _

_—No me importa en donde se encuentre que salga ahora mismo —le respondí furiosa._

_—Pero señorita… —la interrumpí._

_—¡Acaso no me escuchaste o qué! ¡Qué salga ahora mismo o lo voy a buscar yo!_

_—Está bien señorita, ahora mismo lo llamo —me respondió un poco nerviosa , mientras cogía su teléfono y llamaba a mi padre._

_**Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Mimet había llamado a mi padre para decirle que me encontraba en su oficina, cuando lo vi entrar por esa puerta no pude evitar mirarlo llena de odio, con absoluto desprecio. Lo odiaba como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo y jamás podré perdonar todo el daño que nos hace.**_

_—¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces acá? —me preguntó mi padre bastante molesto mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio._

_—Venía decirte que me voy de la casa, no voy a permitir que me vuelvas a golpear —le grité apoyando mis manos sobre su escritorio mientras lo miraba a sus ojos fijamente. _

_—No me hagas reír Serena, tú no te vas de casa porque si lo haces le haré daño a una persona que tú y yo conocemos muy bien, ¿me explico? _

_—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —le grité asustada _a ella no le podría hacer daño, a ella no.

_—Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que no le haga daño_ —me amenazó.

_—Está bien, no me iré de casa pero con la condición de que no la toques_

_—Está bien no tocaré a la bastarda con la condición de que hagas lo que yo te diga._

_**Miré a mi padre con desprecio, con odio por todo el daño que me había hecho. No podía creer definitivamente no tenia corazón ¿cómo me podía amenazar con dañar a su propia nieta?, lo odiaba él me arrancó a mi tesoro, a mi pequeña. El día que me enteré que estaba embarazada tenía tan solo dieciséis años, pero aun así estaba tan feliz con esa noticia que en cuanto me enteré corrí a decírselo al padre de mi hija, pero todo se vino abajo ese día que lo vi besándose con otra. Todo mi mundo se derrumbó, ese día cuando llegué a mi casa no me quedó más remedio y se lo conté a mi papá. Él me golpeó y me sacó a arrastras de la casa diciéndome que nadie jamás se enteraría de mi embarazo porque sería una vergüenza cuando la noticia estuviera en todos los medios de comunicación. Sin siquiera poder poner resistencia, me llevó a una casa de campo a las afueras de Tokio durante los nueve meses de mi embarazo, con la excusa que estudiaría ingles en el extranjero. El día que nació mi hija él me la arrebató y jamás la conocí, nunca supe a quien se parecía, si tenía mis ojos o eran iguales a los de su padre. Pero lo peor de todo, es que ahora tengo que ver todos los días a ese hombre, al padre de mi hija.**_

_**Fin del POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Al día siguiente dos lindas jóvenes se encontraban preparándose para ir para la universidad. Serena se encontraba en su habitación revisando las fotos que tenía con su ex novio, con el padre de su hija. Lo odiaba porque si él no la hubiese abandonado todo sería muy diferente y tal vas ahora tendría a su pequeña. Se las iba a pagar y más ahora que iban a la misma universidad y tendría que verlo todos los días, se lo cobraría con lagrimas de sangre. Nunca podría perdonarle lo que le hizo, por abandonarla por otra y dejarla sola cuando más lo necesitaba.**_

_**Cuando terminaron de preparase bajaron a la cocina a desayunar, Serena no había desayunado por todo lo que había pasado, no podía borrar las imágenes de lo que pasó hace tres años, extrañaba a su hija y siempre lo haría. Nunca perdería la esperanza de recuperarla.**_

_**Mina veía a su hermana bastante extraña, pero cuando le preguntó que le pasaba nunca le contestó. Era evidente de que ella no se encontraba bien y lo único que le dijo es que se irían en autos diferentes, era indudable que Serena necesitaba estar sola y su hermana no entendía por qué.**_

_**Ya se habían ido cada unas en sus respectivos autos. Mina estaba bastante preocupada por su hermana, no entendía por qué estaba así, por qué no confiaba en ella y le confiesa de una vez qué estaba pasando. Iba tan desconcentrada que no se dio cuenta que saltó una luz roja y estuvo a punto de atropellar a un joven, y para colmo de males para su desgracia ese joven era Yaten, se maldijo mil veces y se preguntó por qué tendría tan mala suerte**_

_—¡Acaso no ves por donde conduces! —le gritó ese joven platinado de unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda._

_—Lo siento es que estaba despistada y no veía por donde conducía —se disculpó Mina mientras salía del auto y miraba que estuviera bien —déjame ayudarte._

_— No hace falta que me ayudes —le gritó mientras la empujaba y la alejaba de su lado —vete y déjame en paz_

_—No te preocupes no te molestaré mas, pero me gustaría saber ¿qué te hice yo? —le preguntó Mina, pero él nunca le respondió y decidió irse al no recibir ninguna respuesta._

**_Yaten había visto alejarse a Mina y suspiró pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo ella ¿qué te hice yo? Estuvo dándole vueltas a su cabeza, pensando en que hizo ella. Finalmente decidió irse para la universidad, olvidarse del tema y borrar esas palabras de su cabeza, ya que ella era igual que las demás._**

_**En un hermoso lago se encontraba una linda joven de unos hermosos ojos azules sentada en una roca, recordándose que ese era el lugar favorito de ambos, del hombre que la engaño y la dejo embarazada para luego irse con otra y dejarla a ella sola. Aunque quisiera nunca podría olvidar que en este lago fue la primera vez que se entrego a él y luego él le había prometido amor eterno.**_

_**Ella estaba llorando mirando el hermoso colgante que le había regalo hace unos años atrás. Ella lo amó y el solo jugó con ella, jamás le dijo lo de su hija y nunca lo haría porque no merecía saber de la existencia de su pequeña. El día más doloroso para ella fue cuando la dejó por Beryl, por esa bruja, el día que los encontró besándose para ella fue el peor día de su vida y él nunca más le volvió a decir que la quería. Desde ese entonces la trataba mal, como si jamás la hubiese amado, peor aún como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.**_

_**Juró una vez más vengarse mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sin importar que alguien la escuchara y la tildara de loca gritó a todo pulmón que lo odiaba y que se las iba a pagar muy caras, pero sobre todo lo juró por su hija, por esa niña que tal vez nunca conocería, se le rompía el corazón tan solo con imaginar en dónde se encontraría su hija, si estaría bien cuidada, o si la tratarían mal como lo hacían con ella.**_

_**Decidió irse para la universidad mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían pos sus mejillas. Había prometido venganza y la cumpliría. Él se las pagaría por no poder tener a su hija a su lado. Cuando llegó a la universidad no imaginó encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.**_

_—Buenos días cabeza de chorlito, cuánto tiempo ¿qué es de tu vida? —le preguntó Darien mientras ella le daba la espalda, cuando Serena se dio la vuelta él se impresionó al verla._

_—¿Quien te hizo eso? —preguntó asustado agarrándola fuertemente del brazo._

_—¿Te importa?, no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada así que desaparece de ¡mi maldita vida de una buena vez! —le gritó._

_—Claro que tengo mis derechos y si yo quiero me meto en tu vida, así que empieza a explicarme ¿quién te golpeó? —le preguntó bastante molesto._

_—Lo que me pasó no es de tu incumbencia, así que suéltame o te golpeo, tú decides —le gritó mientras intentaba librarse de él._

_—A mi no me vengas con tus tonterías Serena, te conozco muy bien —le dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la hacía mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos._

_—¡Suéltame Chiba! Tú no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así_

_**La tenía agarrada por la cintura mientras sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre pero él la agarraba aún más fuerte, pegándola más a él. Se miraban con odio pero a la vez sus miradas decían otra cosa, cuando estaban discutiendo no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo espiados por un profesor, él sintió rabia a ver así a su Serena, si suya porque ella iba ser de él, desde el día que la vio en clase estaba obsesionado con ella. Así que decidió interrumpirlos.**_

_—¡Suéltala ahora mismo! —le gritó el profesor bastante molesto._

_**Al escuchar al profesor Darien soltó a regañadientes a Serena un tanto molesto por la interrupción.**_

_—¿Me puedes explicar por qué estabas lastimando a la señorita Aino? —preguntó airado el docente._

_—No la estaba lastimando señor, solo estábamos discutiendo unos asuntos privados, que por lo demás no son de su incumbencia —respondió Darien, la verdad no le agradaba nada la forma en que ese profesor._

_—No me importa cuales fueran los asuntos pero no quiero que la vuelvas a tocar porque si no tú y yo nos veremos las caras —lo amenazó —vámonos Aino—le ordenó mirándola fijamente pero esa mirada era seductora._

_**Cuando Serena se fue con el profesor Darien quedó bastante molesto y a la vez un poco preocupado por lo que pasó y sobre todo por los pequeños golpes que tenía Serena en su rostro. Estuvo pensando si Diamante tendría algo que ver con esos golpes y decidió buscarlo pero cuando lo encontró no podía creer lo que veía, estaba besándose con su ex novia, la mujer que jugó con él y le rompió el corazón, por culpa de ella perdió a la mujer que realmente amaba, y ahora se arrepentía de todo pero ya era demasiado tarde para que ella lo perdonara. Estaba resignado al hecho de que tendría que extrañarla y reprocharse toda la vida por lo que hizo.**_

_**Después de observar cómo se besaba Diamante con su ex novia se fue recordándose todo lo que pasó y el engaño que le hizo ella. Solo jugó con ellos, con el único fin de separarlo de la mujer que había amado hace unos años. Cuando entró en su clase no encontró a Serena, estaba preocupado y tenía miedo a que el profesor intentase algo con ella ¿y si intentó propasarse con ella? empezó a darle vueltas a su cabeza y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Serena.**_

_**Estuvo buscándola por toda la universidad pero no logró ubicarla y empezó a preocuparse, cuando vio a su hermana que iba a uno de los lavados le preguntó por Serena.**_

_—Mina sabes ¿donde está tu hermana? —le preguntó con la voz agitada debido a las carreras que había hecho._

_—No la he visto desde que nos fuimos de la casa, ¿Qué pasó, por qué lo preguntas? Acaso ¿le ocurrió algo? —inquirió preocupada._

_—No logro ubicarla desde que se fue con el profesor y ya hace media hora que desapareció._

_—¡Que! —gritó asustada y a la vez preocupada —tenemos que buscarla Darien._

_**Después de que Darien le dijera a Mina que su hermana había desaparecido, ella se echó a llorar desesperadamente, tenía miedo a que le pasase algo malo a Serena. Instintivamente Darien la abrazo para tranquilizarla y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Empezaron a buscarla pero no había rastro de ella en toda la universidad, mientras los minutos transcurrían el miedo cada vez se apoderaba mas de ellos. ¿Y si le hizo algo? Ya había pasado otra hora y Serena aun no aparecía y el profesor tampoco.**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos rewiews.**_

_**Le quería agradecer a Conyta Bombon por toda su a suya siempre en mis historias y también por este capítulo gracias amiga te lo dedico.**_

_**gracias a mis otras amigas también por su enorme apoyo siempre.**_

_** A partir de hoy la historia se llamara amores rebeldes ya que fue la que mas votos tuvo muchas gracias por vuestras sugerencias.**_

_**Que les pareció el capítulo?**_

_**Que pasaría con Serena?¿le haría algo el profesor?**_

_**Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar.**_

_**Acepto criticas y también sugerencias.**_

_**Le quiero agradecer los rewiews a:**_

_**-Usagi de Chiba:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, la historia al final se llamara amores rebeldes, un besito._

**_-Conyta Bombon:_**_ Hola amiga gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo verdad Yaten tendría que aprender a no juzgar a la gente sin conocer simplemente por ser famosa o tener dinero, a mi también me encanta la personalidad de Serena, y Darien el tendrá que darse cuenta de muchas cosas. un besito amiga y gracias por todo cuídate de Darien ya no te puse mucho ya sabes un poquito pero por ahora aun quiero que sea sorpresa jeje besitos amiga que estés bien besos y abrazos._

**_-Usako-Chiba-T: _**_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, a mi también me encanta una Serena rebelde. Besos y abrazos._

_**-marsromina: **Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario a mi también me gusta una serena rebelde,la verdad a su padre había que matarlo esta loco y a Serena fue la que mas daño le y abrazos amiga_

**_-Nai SD: _**_Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo, la verdad Yaten se paso, pero el también lo pasa mal ya que el se esforzó mucho por esa beca y la gente se ríe de el, pronto se sabrá lo que le pasa a Darien pero Serena no da su brazo a a delante se sabrá quien es el que las vigila y la idea de que Seiya le guste Mina se me ocurrió por que siempre esta enamorado de Serena y quise cambiar un poco la historia, a mi también me encanta una Serena rebelde. Besos amiga que estes bien._

**_-Mari .20 . ortiz: _**_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo también estoy de acuerdo que quemen vivo a Jedaite por todo el daño que les hace. Besos y abrazos._

**_-Queen of the forseken: _**_Hola amiga,la verdad Yaten se paso con Mina, mas adelante los abrirá pero ahora aun es muy pronto, con respecto a Darien le molesto verla golpeada pero el no se imagina que fue su padre. Besos y abrazos._

_**-Anto Tsukino:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, besos y abrazos_

_**-MAX 20:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, me gusto tu sugerencia la tendré en cuenta pero ahora aun es muy pronto para que ella le pasase algo malo, espero que te guste este capí y abrazos._

**_-Minako Aino: _**_Hola no te preocupes por el retraso gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos._

**_-Erika Serena Tsukino: _**_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que el padre de ellas dos es un asco mas adelante se dará cuenta de como es Mina. Besos y abrazos._

**_-Mina: _**_Hola gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos_

**_Besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores._**

**_Felices pascuas._**


	5. capítulo4

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_Contiene lemmon_**

**_Tras haber recorrido toda la universidad en busca de Serena y no lograr encontrarla. Mina estaba desesperada, qué le iba a decir a su padre, que su hermana había desaparecido, pero como iba a explicárselo y peor aun lo más seguro que la terminara golpeando cuando ella apareciera; pero lo que le parecía más sorprendente a Mina era la preocupación de Darien hacía su hermana, no entendía por qué estaba tan desesperado si ellos dos se llevan como perros y gatos._**

_—¿Darien por qué haces esto? —le preguntó Mina, mientras miraba como se desesperaba llamando al móvil de su hermana._

_—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó sorprendido, mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones._

_—De que no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por mi hermana si os lleváis como perros y gatos._

_—Yo... bueno… es… que… —le respondió bastante nervioso, mientras comenzaba a tartamudear._

_—¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? —le preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba pícaramente._

**_Darien había quedado sin palabras y que le iba a decir el a Mina si ni el mismo sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por Serena, si ellos dos se odiaban desde hace tiempo._**

_—No digas tonterías Mina, no estoy nervioso. Lo que pasa es que no confió en ese profesor, eso es todo a mi tu hermana no me interesa para nada._

_—No te creo Darien, más bien yo creo que mi hermana te importa demasiado pero lo niegas. ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?_

_—Ya te lo he dicho, a mi tu hermana no me interesa y eso que te quede claro, me voy—respondió molesto, mientras iba hablar con el director para explicarle lo que estaba pasando._

_Después de que Darien se fue Mina había quedado sorprendida con la reacción de Darien cuando le dijo que su hermana no le interesaba ¿acaso estaría diciéndole la verdad? O ¿solo mentiría? lo tendría que averiguar, pero eso ahora no le importaba, lo que le importaba era Serena que ya llevara tres horas desaparecida._

_._

_._

_._

**Una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados se encontraba en el auto de su profesor mirando el hermoso paisaje mientras iba pensando a donde la llevaría, ella le había preguntado pero él nunca le respondió, no tenía miedo solo pensaba si tenía pensado hacerle algo malo y volvió a preguntarle otra vez a donde la llevaba.**

_—¿A dónde me lleva? — preguntó por enésima vez._

**_El nunca le respondió._**

**_El camino había sido largo, Serena ya estaba cansada pero sobre todo le extrañaba a donde Rubeus la había traído. Se encontraban en un hermoso bosque de las afueras de Tokio en donde en ese momento no había nadie para poder ayudarla si él le hacía algo._**

_—Ya llegamos —le respondió, mientras estacionaba el auto en un escampado._

_—¿Por qué me ha traído hasta acá? —le preguntó, mientras bajaba del auto pero él nunca le respondió._

**Después de que bajaran del auto él le dijo que le quería enseñar este hermoso bosque a donde él venía cuando estaba triste o tenía algún problema, pero Serena no le creía jamás había confiado en él desde el día que habían comenzado las clases.**

_—¡Con usted no voy a ningún lado! —le gritó._

_—No me hagas reír Serena —se rió descaradamente —si viniste hasta acá conmigo es por algo ¿verdad?_

_—Si vine con usted era simplemente para alejarme del arrogante de Chiba —le respondió bastante molesta._

_—Pues mira como te salió la aventurilla de querer alejarte de Chiba, porque tú y yo vamos a disfrutar esta mañana juntos._

_—¿Puedo saber que me piensa hacer? —le preguntó sorprendida por sus palabras._

**_Tras esas palabras Rubeus se acercó a ella y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, Serena se dejó llevar y empezó a seducirlo. El comenzó a besarla y pasar su mano por sus glúteos, ella comenzó a darle pequeños besos por su cuello poco a poco fue sacándole la camisa y dándole pequeños besos por todo su pecho, él le sacó la blusa que llevaba para pasarle sus manos por sus pechos y le mordisqueó los pezones, ella se estremeció con el contacto de sus labios en el punto culmine de sus pechos._**

—Ay chiquita veo que te dejas hacer y eres sumisa, eso me gusta cariño sigue así!

—Si cariño soy todo tuya— le respondió mientras le pasaba su mano por su zona intima.

**_Estaba sintiendo asco de lo que estaba haciendo pero tenía que hacerlo sufrir, no iba permitir que él la tocase más con sus sucias manos, en el momento que él le sacó la falda a Serena ella lo golpeó pegándole una patada en su entrepierna y comenzó a correr medio desnuda dejando a Rubeus lleno de dolor y maldiciéndola por lo que le acababa de hacer._**

_._

_._

_._

**_Un joven pelinegro se encontraba desesperado buscando por las calles de Tokio a Serena, había salido de la universidad poco después de hablar con el director._**

**_Ya había salido de la ciudad y se encontraba llegando a un hermoso lugar con grandes y añosos árboles._**

**_A ese hermoso lugar lo habían llevado sus padres cuando él era más pequeño pero desde su divorcio nunca más lo habían vuelto a traer. Estacionó su auto y bajo a mirar las hermosas vistas que se veían en ese lugar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a una joven venir corriendo medio desnuda, al principio no la reconoció pero cuando llegó junto de él se sorprendió a verla._**

_—¡cabeza de chorlito! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué vienes media desnuda? — le preguntó desesperado, mientras se acercaba a ella._

_—No me paso nada, pero por favor vámonos de acá —le respondió con la voz agitaba mientras miraba si Rubeus venía detrás de ella._

_—No, primero me vas a explicar que te paso._

_—¡Maldita sea Chiba! acaso no me escuchas vámonos de acá o me voy yo sola tú decides._

_—No creo que te vayas ir tú sola caminando así desnuda ¿no? —la miró descaradamente de arriba abajo._

_—¡No me tientes Chiba! —le gritó —sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo._

**_Después de esa discusión ambos montaron en el auto con rumbo a la universidad en todo el camino Darien quiso saber lo que le ocurrió a Serena, pero ella nunca le respondió. En el momento que llegaron a la universidad Serena salió rápidamente del auto de Darien, necesitaba lavarse porque se sentía sucia por todo lo ocurrió, si bien aunque no llegó a pasar nada más allá, aun así ella se sentía sucia. Decidió irse directamente para las duchas de los vestuarios, cuando entró se sacó su ropa, abrió las canillas e ingresó a la ducha y empezó a enjabonarse su cuerpo, sin imaginarse que un joven pelinegro la había seguido y se metió con ella dentro de la ducha._**

_—¡Pero qué te pasa imbécil! ¿cómo vas entrar así? —le gritó, mientras tapaba su cuerpo con una toalla diminuta que tenía colgada en la mampara —¡no ves que es un lugar privado! ¿O ahora resulta que estas ciego? ¿Acaso no sabes que este es el vestuario de las mujeres?_

**_Darien no respondió, estaba mirando la hermosa vista que tenía ante sus ojos. Esa rubia que le daba dolores de cabeza estaba tapada con una toalla que apenas le cubría todo su cuerpo, Darien no podía dejar de mirarle sus esbeltas curvas, sus hermosas piernas pero lo peor de todo es que su amiguito se estaba poniendo contento con aquella visión._**

_—A mi no me pasa nada, ya te dije que si no me decías lo que te pasó por las buenas iba ser por las malas y acá me tienes. Quiero que me digas ahora mismo ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre Rubeus y tú? —le preguntó Darien, bastante molesto mientras la agarraba del brazo y ambos quedaban muy pegados a sus labios mientras el agua corría por sus cuerpos._

_—Que te explique —se rió —me fui con él porque Rubeus sí que es un hombre y ¡no como tú! —le gritó_

_—No mientas, ese hombre no puede hacerte disfrutar como lo haría yo —le respondió furioso mientras la apoyaba contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar su erección._

**_Ella se tensó podía sentir su erección sobre su cuerpo casí desnudo porque solo la tapada esa pequeña toalla, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos mojados. Él estaba deseando besarla, esa imagen lo estaba perturbando demasiado, intentó besarla a la fuerza pero ella se negó y lo golpeó, y le dijo que no se ocurriera poner sus labios en su boca_**_._

**_Darien solo tenía una pregunta que le martillaba la cabeza, pero no sabía si preguntárselo y sin darle más vueltas se lo dijo._**

_—Te acostaste con él verdad —dijo mas afirmando que preguntándoselo —te fuiste con el como una cualquiera solo para llevártelo a la…_

**_En ese momento recibió una cachetada._**

_—¡No te atrevas a insultarme! ¿me oíste? ¡Tú no sabes lo que pasó, así que déjame ducharme en paz y lárgate! —Le gritó mientras se separaba de él pero no la dejo la volvió a pegar mas contra su cuerpo mojado._

_—No me voy hasta que me digas si te acostaste con él o no._

_—Sí, me acosté con él ¿contento? Y déjame decirte que es mucho más hombre de lo que eres tú —le gritó bastante furiosa._

**_Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Serena Darien no lo pudo creer, se separó de ella y la miró fijamente de arriba abajo, esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría en su cara._**

_—Estas mintiendo… dime que mientes ¡maldita sea¡ —le gritó mientras la volvía apoyar contra su cuerpo_

_—No miento —le respondió nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos mojados._

_—Dime ¿por qué te acostaste con él? no te bastó ya con acostarte con Diamante para que ahora te vayas con un viejo —le gritó sin medir sus palabras._

_—Escúchame bien Chiba y que te no se te olvide, primero con quien yo me acueste no es de tu incumbencia y segundo Rubeus no es ningún viejo, que te quede claro — le dijo bastante nerviosa intentando desviar su mirada._

_—Claro que no me importa con quien te acuestes, por mi haz lo que quieras. No se para que pierdo mi tiempo en alguien como tú, me voy —gritó furioso, mientras salía de la ducha y miraba la linda imagen que tenía ante sus ojos._

**_Cuando Darien se fue, Serena terminó de ducharse estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado se sentía sucia por lo que hizo Rubeus, pero lo que más la perturbaba era qué pasaría ahora cuando lo viera en las clases._**

**_Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla seca que tenía colgada afuera de la mampara, se vistió con la muda de ropa que traía, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros rojos con un top blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, cuando terminó de vestirse se sentó en la banca mientras se ponía unas botas de tacón negras, cuando ya estaba lista salió en busca de su hermana para avisarle que estaba bien._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Un joven pelinegro estaba furioso por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en la ducha, no podía creer como Serena se pudo acostar con ese viejo ¿acaso no pensaba en sus actos? cuando terminó de cambiarse la ropa mojada por la muda que por suerte tenía en su auto ingresó nuevamente a la universidad.**

**Cuando entró en la universidad solo pensaba en la imagen que había tenido ante su mente hace unos minutos, necesitaba saciarse con alguna, necesitaba borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. Cuando estaba caminando por los pasillos se encontró con Neherenia, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos negros, pero que se había prometido que nunca más volvería a salir con ella.**

_—Dari mi vida no sabía que estudiabas en esta universidad —lo saludó Neherenia mientras se acercaba a él y le echaba una sonrisa seductora._

_Darien no le respondió solo la beso en sus labios y la llevó a uno de los lavados de los hombres. Cuando entraron empezó acariciarla y darle besos salvajes, ella le respondió y le fue sacando su camisa mientras pasaba sus manos por su torso desnudo, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su erección, Darien la apoyó contra la pared del baño bruscamente mientras le tocaba sus pechos y le daba pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones erectos._

_—Dari…hazme tuya... —le suplicaba con la voz agitada._

_Darien obedeció, empezó a pasar sus dedos por su zona intima haciéndolos girar en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj haciendo que ella gozara de gusto, cuando vio que estaba mojaba sacó el envoltorio de plástico y se lo puso en su erección, necesitaba borrar la imagen que había visto hace unos minutos, por lo que comenzó a penetrarla mientras la tenía agarrada de sus caderas y ella gemía llena de pasión, pero Darien en su interior no sentía nada porque solo era sexo sin amor._

_—Ah… Dari… me encanta… me vuelves loca._

_—¿Te gusta nena? —le preguntó, mientras le daba envestidas más fuertes._

_Cuando terminaron él se sentía vacio, y es que nunca le había gustado tener sexo sin amor pero por el contrario ella estaba encantada y deseosa de que se volviera a repetir._

_—Dari mi vida me encantó, lo tenemos que volver a repetir —dijo con la voz agitada._

_—Esto no va a volver a pasar Neherenia, solo fue sexo nada más que eso._

_—¡Como que no va a volver a pasar! —gritó —sé muy bien que lo pasaste tan bien como yo._

_—No lo he disfrutado Neherenia, así que vístete y lárgate._

_—No me puedes tratar así, no te lo permito, tu eres mío y no voy a permitir que ninguna golfa me quite lo que es mío, ni siquiera la estúpida de tu ex novia —le gritó furiosa mientras se vestía y salía de los lavados de los hombres._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un hermoso joven de ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraba debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro que le habían regalado hace dos años, sin darse cuenta a su lado apareció una linda joven que estaba bastante molesta por todo lo que había sucedido después de hablar con su hermana y descubrir que él fue quien la había humillado, así que decidió ir a enfrentarlo.**

_—¿Así que tú eres el imbécil que insultó a mi hermana? —preguntó bastante molesta_

**_Yaten apartó su vista del libro para ver a la famosa modelo Serena Aino en frente suyo, cuando la vio pensó por unos minutos que era como su hermana decidió levantarse del suelo y enfrentarla._**

_—No creo que tenga que darle explicaciones de lo que haga así que lárgate y dile a tu hermana que no mande a nadie a defenderla —le respondió bastante molesto._

_—¡Mira imbécil! yo vine por mi cuenta y no hace falta que mi hermana me diga que la defienda de personas como tú._

_—¿Piensas que te voy a creer? las de tu clase sois todas iguales._

_—Mira no sé de lo que hablas pero no te vuelvas acercar a mi hermana porque si no atente a las consecuencias —lo amenazó— hay mucha gente que te odia y ahora una de ellas soy yo, incluso tú y yo nos podríamos haber llevado bien porque no me importaría ser amiga de un becado, pero lo que hiciste con mi hermana no tiene perdón._

**_Serena se fue evidentemente molesta dejando a Yaten bastante sorprendido por sus palabras pero la frase que más le sorprendió fue «no me importaría ser amiga de un becado» esas palabras lo habían dejado enormemente sorprendido, ¿acaso sería verdad y ella no sería como las demás? o ¿solo fue una mentira para hacerle creer que a ella no le importaría ser amiga de un becado?._**

**_Decidió volver a sentarse y abrir otra vez su libro, pero fue interrumpido por unas risas que se acercaban a su lado sacando lo de su lectura._**

_—¡Acaso no pueden hacer menos escándalo! hay gente que está intentando leer —se quejó, mientras se levantada del suelo y quedaba mirando a esa hermosa joven de ojos azules._

_—Lo sentimos si te molestamos, pero para algo hay bibliotecas —le informó Rei, bastante molesta pero él no le hizo caso estaba furioso y quería hablar a solas con Mina._

_—¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Mina? —le preguntó a Rei y a Amy —necesito hablar con ella y es algo privado._

**_Las chicas se fueron dejando a Mina sola con Yaten, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras la fuerte brisa movía los cabellos de ambos ninguno hablaba solo se miraban con odio. Él no dejaba de pensar en la amenaza de su hermana y Mina no podía parar de mirarlo no entendía aun porqué lo odiaba tanto, jamás pensó que odiaría de esa forma a una persona como lo odiaba a él._**

**_Estuvieron por segundos mirándose hasta que uno decidió hablar._**

_—¿Por qué me odias? —le preguntó ella, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta._

_—No quiero hablar contigo de mi odio hacía ti, de lo que quería hablar contigo es si no te sabes defender tu sola —le respondió bastante molesto._

_—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida ella ya sospechaba que su hermana lo iba amenazar._

_—Tu hermana me vino amenazar hace unos minutos y me dijo que no me volviera acercar a ti, pero no era necesario que me lo exigiera eso lo puede tener por tener por seguro porque las muñecas de plástico no me importan._

_—¿Y si no te importó por qué quisiste hablar conmigo a solas? —le preguntó, un poco molesta por sus palabras._

_—Solo para decirte que esta sea la última vez que mandas a alguien a que me amenace —le gritó mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo y se quedaban mirando fijamente._

_—¡Suéltame Yaten! —le exigió alzando la voz —me estas lastimando ¡suéltame! o no me escuchas —le volvió a gritar mientras le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas_

_—No te pienso soltar hasta que me jures que nunca más vas a volver a mandarme a alguien para que me amenace —la miró con odio aun que en sus ojos se veía como un brillo._

_—Yo no mande a nadie, mi hermana quiso venir por su propia cuenta así que ¡suéltame! —mientras en su rostro se evidenciaba el dolor por su fuerte agarre._

_—No te pienso soltar hasta que escuche esas palabras de tu boca —le volvió a gritar mientras la agarraba fuertemente del brazo y la pegaba contra su cuerpo._

**Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, ella intentó soltarse pero él no le dejaba, por el contrario la pegaba mas contra sí, sus respiraciones quedaron muy juntas haciendo que ella se perdiera en sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, mientras él podía sentir su dulce aroma a su lado y veía como esos hermosos labios carmín le pedían atención, por lo que inconscientemente se fue acercando a sus labios poco a poco.**

**Continuara…**

**Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso pero no me venía la inspiración para este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a conyta bombon y a Nai SD. Gracias siempre por vuestro apoyo.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿ Y que les pareció mi primer lemmon?**

**¿Que pasara entre Mina y Yaten?**

**_Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar._**

**_Acepto críticas y también sugerencias._**

**Hice un facebook especial para sailor moon es: Naiara moon.**

**También les quiero decir que me gustaría cambiar el nombre en mi fanfiction igual como lo tengo en el facebook, lo mas seguro que lo cambie cuando suba el capítulo de una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad.**

**Les quiero agradecer los reviews a:**

**-Flakis: **_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario la verdad que Serena sufre mucho por su hija y por eso el odio contra su padre. Besos y abrazos._

**-Usagi de chiba: **_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario lo que le hizo Jedaite no tiene nombre. Besos y abrazos._

**-Queen of the forseken: **_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo te guste. Besos y abrazos._

**-Nai SD: **_Hola amiga yo bien y tu? Gracias por tu comentario y siempre por tu ayuda. Besos y abrazos._

**-conyta bombon:**_Hola amiga que tal? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu ayuda mas adelante se sabrá el por que de ese odie. Besos y abrazos amiga._

**-Sayuri1707: **_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, Serena no busca ayuda por el miedo a que le haga daño a su hija, pronto se sabrá de la pequeña. Besos y abrazos._

**-Mayilu: **_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad fue un poco fuerte ya que Serena tuvo que pasar por todo eso ella sola, mas adelante se sabrá de la niña. Besos y abrazos._

**-marsromina: **_Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario mas adelante se sabrá quien es el padre de la hija de Serena, la verdad que Jedaite es de lo peor . Besos y abrazos amiga._

**-karly15: **_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario besos y abrazos._

**-usako-chiba-t**_: Hola amiga gracias por el comentario ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo. Besos y abrazos._

**-Anto Tsukino: **_Hola gracias por tu comentario muy pronto se sabrá quien es el padre. Besos y abrazos._

**-mari. 20. Ortiz: **_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, Serena habla del padre de su hijo y Darien de su ex novia pero mas adelante se sabrá de quien hablaba. Besos y abrazos._

**-sailor-xamoon: **_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario a mi también me encantan estas parejas son mis favoritas. Besos y abrazos._

**_PupeHz3:_**_ Hola amiga gracias por tus comentarios , la verdad lo del embarazo es algo fuerte lo que le paso. Jeje este Yaten es mucho las muñecas de plástico no hablan, la verdad creo que la hice demasiado victima a Mina pero mas adelante ira cambiando y de Serena quise hacer una Serena rebelde me encanta escribir su personaje me rió mucho imaginándola amenazando al profesor. Besos y abrazos._


	6. Capítulo5

**_Capítulo 5. _**

_**Yaten comenzó a sentirse extraño cuando un dulce aroma lo empezó a embriagar, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, tenía a Mina pegada contra su cuerpo mientras su mano derecha estaba en su espalda y sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse.**_

_—¡Jamás besaría a una mujer como tú! — le gritó separándola de su lado y haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos de golpe y lo mirase con rencor._

_—¡Eres un imbécil!— le respondió bastante molesta mientras se alejaba de él — no me conoces bien y no sabes la clase de mujer que soy._

_—¡Claro que se la clase de mujer que eres! eres igual que todas solo te importa el maldito dinero y reírte de los demás._

_—¡Eso es mentira! El dinero no me importa , eres un maldito imbécil ¡dime por qué me querías besar si después me ibas a tratar como un trapo viejo! —le gritó bastante furiosa mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda._

_—Que yo te quería besar — se rió irónicamente —no me hagas reír, como te dije hace un momento ¡jamás besaría a una mujer como tú!_

_—¡Yo tampoco besaría jamás a una persona como tú! un hombre que le falta el respecto a una mujer._

_—Entonces ambos estamos de acuerdo ¡qué esto jamás sucederá! — le gritó alejándose de ella y dejándola sola en sus pensamientos._

___Yaten se fue evidentemente molesto dejando a Mina sola, no podía parar de pensar como estuvo a punto de cometer esa locura, él jamás estaría con una niña como ella. Pero algo le sucedía se sentía extraño, se sentía vacio ¿acaso deseaba recibir ese beso? Descarto esa posibilidad recordándose todo lo que había pasado hace años con una persona de su clase social._

**___._**

**___._**

**___._**

_Una lágrima corría por su hermosa mejilla mientras se recordaba de lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y Yaten ¿por qué la había tratado así? ¿Si fue él quien la apoyo contra su cuerpo? no sabía por que cerro sus ojos esperando a recibir ese beso¿ acaso se estaría volviendo loca? Ella no quería ese beso y menos de él, lo odiaba como pensó que jamás odiaría a nadie ,pero su corazón estaba triste no sabía por que pero se sentía vacía, como si en ese momento le faltase algo._

_—¿Por qué lloras hermosa? — le preguntó Seiya acercándose a ella y estrechándola entre sus brazos._

_Mina no respondió solo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, no soportaba a Seiya desde que lo conoció en la secundaria odiaba su manera de ser y como trataba a la gente que no era de su clase social, simplemente por ser el hijo del gobernador, pero lo prefería a él antes que a Yaten._

_Estuvieron abrazados por segundos, cuando Mina se calmo se alejo de Seiya y se limpio las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro._

_Seiya necesitaba saber que es lo que le pasaba, tenía que saber si alguien le había hecho algo a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado._

_—Me vas a decir ahora¿por qué estabas llorando? —le preguntó bastante molesto._

_—Por nada, quiero estar sola por favor vete —le suplicó._

_—¡No! No me pienso ir hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso._

_Mina se quedo callada no sabía lo que hacer, si le decía a Seiya la verdad lo mas seguro que lo golpeara, pero si no le decía nada andaría detrás de ella como un perrito faldero, así que decidió decirle una mentira piadosa._

_—Discutí con mi hermana por se haber ido con el profesor— le mintió esperando que él no descubriera su mentira._

_—Espero que sea verdad Mina y no me estés mintiendo __— le respondió bastante molesto ,mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos para saber si le estaba mintiendo._

_Mina intento calmarse le echo una falsa sonrisa y se despidió de él, necesitaba estar sola no quería estar con nadie, se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado aunque no se dieran ese beso, ella se sentía mal ¿ acaso se estaría enamorando de Yaten? Descarto esa posibilidad de su cabeza, mientras entraba al lavado y se levaba la cara con un poco de agua fría, cuando terminó cerró las manillas y se miro al espejo, mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué la odiaría tanto Yaten? Desde que lo conoció esas preguntas rondaban en su mente._

_._

_._

_._

_En los alrededores de la universidad, se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando de lo ocurrido hace una hora en los lavados de los hombres. _

_—¿Y es buen amante? —preguntó Esmeralda._

_Esmeralda era una hermosa joven de cabellos verdes y ojos color café, es una de las mejores amigas de Neherenia ,ambas son envidiosas y les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente con tal de conseguir lo que ellas se propongan._

_Neherenia la miro fijamente y se rió, sabía muy bien que a su amiga también le gustaba Chiba y por dentro lo estaba disfrutando._

_— __Es uno de los mejores y esta deseando repetir __—se rió descaradamente._

_Mientras ellas dos seguían hablando de lo ocurrido, no se dieron cuenta que una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados las estaba espiando y deseo interrumpirlas, no es que le molestara que Chiba se acostara con Neherenia, Darien podía hacer lo que él quisiese, pero no veía normal que fuera con esa mujer sabiendo la fama que tenía con los hombres, y lo que le había pasado hace unos meses atrás._

_—Pobrecito de Darien, espero que no le pegaras nada malo — se rió ,mientras se acercaba a ellas y se ponía sus lentes de sol en la cabeza._

_—¡Yo no le pegué nada estúpida! y no te metas en mi vida por que no te vas enseñar tu cuerpo a las pasarelas._

_—Ten mucho cuidado como me hablas estúpida por lo menos yo no me voy acostando con nadie y no tengo como se llama —se quedo pensando, mientras le echaba una sonrisa y esperaba a que ella se desesperase._

_—¡Cállate estúpida si no quieres guerra! — la amenazó._

_—¡Guerra es la que vas a tener si no me pides una disculpa! ¿o es que me tienes envidia por que yo soy una gran modelo?_

_—¡Yo jamás te tendría envidia! por que tu no vales nada y por eso los hombres me desean a mi y no a ¡ti!_

_—No me hagas reír ¡los hombres te desean por que te abres fácilmente de piernas! —le gritó bastante furiosa._

_Neherenia estaba furiosa estuvo a punto de golpearla ,pero se detuvo a ver al director por los alrededores, por lo cual se rió descaradamente de Serena y se fue con su amiga Esmeralda para la cafetería de la universidad._

_._

_._

_._

Serena estaba evidentemente molesta por lo que acababa de pasar ,tenía ganas de golpearla pero se detuvo por la misma razón por la cual se había detenido Neherenia, la odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho hace unos años atrás,eran las mejores amigas y ella la traicionó. Decidió entrar para la universidad pensando en que pasara cuando tenga a Rubeus sentado enfrente suya .

.

.

.

En la dirección de la universidad se encontraba Rubeus bastante furioso por que había pasado con Serena ,pero se prometió a él mismo que esa joven iba a ser de él, lo que le hizo hoy no se quedaría así, se las iba a pagar muy caro por abandonarlo en ese bosque y hacerle creer que quería tener algo con él.

El director lo miro bastante molesto y á la vez decepcionado, quería saber por que había sacado a una alumna en horario de clase.

_—¡Me puedes explicar por qué te llevaste a una alumna en su horario de clase! — le gritó bastante molesto._

_—No creo que te tenga que dar explicaciones, yo hago lo que quiero ¿o acaso esta universidad no será mía en un futuro papá?_

_—¡Soy tu padre y el director de este centro! — se levanto bastante molesto de su asiento —¡te e exijo que me expliques ahora mismo a donde te llevaste a esa joven en su horario de clases!_

_—No te pienso dar ninguna explicación no creo que me vayas despedir ¿ verdad papá?_

_Su padre respiró resignado, pensó que su hijo cambiara si se dedicaba a la enseñanza, pero se equivoco con tan solo veinte cinco años Rubeus seguía siendo el mismo joven caprichoso que él tanto odiaba._

_—No te puedo despedir a petición de tu madre ,pero si me enteró que algo sucede fuera de lo normal te echare fuera y esta universidad será de tu hermana —lo amenazó su padre._

_Rubeus miro fijamente para su padre no creía en su amenaza, su padre jamás sería capaz de desheredarlo y dejarle todo a su hermana. Por lo cual se levantó de su asiento sin despedirse de él, y salió furioso golpeando la puerta de su oficina, quería buscar a Serena y hacerlas pagar una por una._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

.

.

Era el horario del receso y un joven pelinegro se encontraba bastante molesto después de hablar con Serena y descubrir que todo era mentira ,pero no solo descubrió eso, también descubrió por unos compañeros que Yaten la había humillado y por eso él la había encontrado llorando.

Tenía ganas de golpearlo y pagarle cada lágrima que había echado Mina por culpa de él, cuando vio a Yaten saliendo de la universidad se acerco a él y le dio un puñetazo en su rostro haciendo que Yaten se cayera en el suelo.

Yaten se levantó un poco aturdido por lo que estaba pasando y se limpió el hilo de sangre que corría por sus labios y golpeo a Seiya en el ojo haciendo que él se tambalease para atrás.

_—¡No te atrevas a volver tocarme mal nacido! —le grito Seiya mientras le proporcionaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago._

_Yaten se incorporó después del fuerte golpe que le dio Seiya¿no entendía por que lo venía a golpear? lo único que sabía de él es que era el hijo del gobernador y estudiaba doctorado._

_En ese momento Yaten desvió un golpe que iba para él, devolviéndoselo a Seiya y proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago y haciendo que él se doblase de dolor._

_—¡Eres un maldito infeliz dime por que me vienes a golpear si yo ni siquiera te conozco!_

_—¡Por que humillaste a mi novia! —intento proporcionarle otro golpe pero unos compañeros lo detuvieron._

_._

_._

_._

_En otro lugar se encontraba una hermosa joven saliendo para el receso y pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en tan solo un día, pero lo que no se imaginaba ella era que estaba siendo seguida por un hombre bastante furioso por todo lo que había ocurrido._

_Cuando no había nadie y vio que la joven se encontraba indefensa, la agarró por las espaldas y la apoyo contra la pared, haciendo que ella se sobresaltaba y su bebida cayera al suelo ._

_Le presionó su mano contra su cuello haciendo que los ojos de Serena reflejaran miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo._

_—¿Te parece bonito lo que hiciste Aino? Me las vas a pagar preciosa —le susurró en su oreja, mientras le daba un beso en sus labios haciendo que ella le mordiese con todas sus fuerzas._

_En ese momento la golpeó en su rostro por lo que le acababa de hacerle llevando inconscientemente sus manos a sus labios por el dolor, la volvió agarrar y esta vez le presionó mas fuerte su cuello haciendo que a ella le faltase su respiración._

_—no… pue…do… res..pi….rar…por …fa..vor….su..el…ta..me…—le suplicaba con la voz entre cortada._

_Continuara…_

_Hola mis queridos lectores hoy lo hice mas pequeño ya que estoy con exámenes, siento mucho por el retraso del capítulo, intentaré actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews._

_Los que leen mis otras historias intentaré actualizarlas pronto ya que estoy con varios exámenes._

_¿Y que les pareció el capítulo?_

_¿Salvara alguien a Serena?_

_¿Que pasara entre la pelea de Seiya y Yaten?_

_Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar._

_Acepto críticas buenas y malas._

_Les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_

_Conyta moon: Hola amiga que tal estas?muchas gracias por tu comentario la verdad las cosas entre Yaten y Mina están que arden, y Darien lo que busca ya sabes lo que es ejjee. Espero que te guste este capítulo ya me dirás que te pareció. Besos y abrazos que tengas buen día._

_Marsromina:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario rubeus también fue uno de los que menos quise, lo que hizo Darien con Nherenia no tiene perdón y Serena fue tonta por mentirle de esa manera._

_Usako- chiba-t: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo._

_Mari. 20. Ortiz: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, la verdad lo que hizo Darien estuvo muy feo, y Mina debería de golpearlo pero al final fue Seiya._

_Nai SD: Hola amiga que tal? gracias por tu comentario, ya me dirás que tal este capítulo. Lo que hizo Darien no tiene justificación, se lo perdonamos con Serena pero no con Neherenia. Besos que tengas buen día._

Vere canedo : Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario esos dos parecen perros y gatos discutiendo jeje. Besos y abrazos.

Starvenus:Hola amiga que tal, la verdad Serena sufrió bastante por lo de su hija y siente bastante rencor. Besos y abrazos.

Usagi de Chiba : Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, lo que hizo con Neherenia estuvo bien feo no tiene justificación. Besos y abrazos.

Anto Tsukino : Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario. Besos y abrazos.

Barbilove: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario y por ponerme en favoritos,pronto se sabrá quien es el padre aunque tendrán que pasar mas cosas. Besos y abrazos.

Adileyne: Hola amiga muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y ponerme en favoritos, si Serena es bastante rebelde y Yaten se merecía unas cuantas de parte de Mina jejej. Besos y abrazos amiga


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Sentía una fuerte presión contra su cuello haciendo que le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar, lo único que suplicaba era que la dejase y que no siguiera lastimándola, pero Rubeus no escuchaba ninguna suplica de ella, quería hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho en ese bosque. Cada vez presionaba más su mano contra su cuello haciendo que ella poco a poco cerrara sus ojos por falta de aire mientras le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla.

—¡Suéltala ahora mismo! —se escuchó una voz de detrás de ellos haciendo que Rubeus soltara a Serena y mirase de quien era esa voz que lo había molestado.

Al escuchar esa voz soltó a Serena bastante molestó mirando quien había sido la persona que los había interrumpido y no le permitió seguir adelante con sus planes. En el momento que la dejo libre, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas haciendo que inconscientemente llevara sus manos a su cuello por el fuerte dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Serena se sentía otra vez viva y todo gracias a esa persona que la había salvado pero ella se preguntaba ¿quién era?.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras miraba como Rubeus discutía con esa persona.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso? tú no eres nadie, así que mejor date la vuelta y lárgate si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tú amiguita.

—A mi no me amenaces porque me importa muy poco que seas un hombre. ¡Y no me voy ir hasta saber que esa joven está bien y a salvo de un loco como tú!

—No me hagas reír ¿qué me vas hacer tú? —la miró descaradamente — ¿vas intentar golpearme con algo o hacerme simplemente caricias? porque es evidente que tú no tienes fuerzas para golpearme —se burló otra vez de la joven haciendo que en esos momentos ella lo golpeara fuertemente con el puño en su rostro—¿qué te pasa estúpida? ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme! —la amenazó mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios.

—¡A mí no me amenaces! ¿Me oíste?, ¿acaso piensas que por ser mujer no te iba a golpear? Pues estas muy equivocado, yo no me dejo pisotear por nadie y menos que un hombre me amenace.

Rubeus estaba furioso mirando a esa joven, no dejaba de pensar como se atrevía a hablarle así, iba a golpearla cuando precisamente en ese momento lo interrumpió una alumno para anunciarle que había una pelea afuera de la universidad, molesto de nuevo por la interrupción se fue dejándolas solas pero antes de alejarse definitivamente se volteó hacia ellas y les habló

—¡Esto no se quedara así, me las pagaran! —las amenazó alejándose completamente de ellas dos.

En el momento que Rubeus se alejó, la joven desconocida miró a Serena con un poco de tristeza, no podía dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado si ella no hubiese llegado en ese momento para defenderla, lo más seguro que ese loco terminara por matarla, se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas a su lado mientras la veía a sus hermosos ojos azul cielo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó bastante preocupada mientras le alejaba un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro.

Serena miró a la joven y le dio una hermosa sonrisa, no era capaz de hablar por el dolor que tenía en sus cuerdas vocales, le hubiese gustado poder defenderse de Rubeus ella sola pero la tomó tan desprevenida que no tuvo la fuerza para hacer nada. Miró otra vez a la persona que la había ayudado intentando poder responderle a su pregunta y para darle las gracias por salvarla de las manos de su profesor, porque lo más seguro que no lo contaría si no fuera por la ayuda de esa chica.

Respiró profundamente deseando poder volver hablar, sentía aún en su cuello la presión de las manos de Rubeus, miró por tercera vez a la joven hasta que de su boca salieron algunas palabras.

—Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que aún siento sus manos sobre mi cuello —la miró a sus ojos —gracias por ayudarme, si no llega a ser por ti Rubeus me hubiese matado.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo y que no te hiciera nada malo, pero me puedes explicar ¿Quién es ese tal Rubeus?

—Es mi profesor de medicina.

—¡Qué! —exclamó sorprendida —lo tienes que denunciar, lo que él te hizo es un intento de homicidio y es un delito castigado por pena de ley.

—Por ahora no lo voy a denunciar —la joven la miró sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba —él me las pagará por lo que me hizo, esto no se quedara así, si quiere guerra la tendrá.

—Veo que no eres una modelo sin cerebro como yo pensaba. Me gusta tú plan pero no lo harás sola, yo te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario y te defenderé si hace falta de ese loco.

—Gracias —le echó una ligera sonrisa mientras se levantaban del suelo —creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, pero aún no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre.

—Haruka Tenou.

—Un gusto en conocerte Haruka —se estrecharon la mano —creo que a mí ya me conoces pero me presento igual —le dio una sonrisa —Serena Aino.

Ambas sonrieron mientras se veían a los ojos, en estos momentos se habían hecho las mejores amigas, prometiendo defenderse una a la otra. Después de estar hablando por unos minutos decidieron ir a mirar lo que estaba pasando afuera de la universidad.

.

.

.

En los alrededores de la universidad dos jóvenes seguían peleando, Yaten aún no entendía por qué ese joven lo había venido a golpear, cuando escuchó que había humillado a su novia se había quedado sin palabras, ¿acaso él estaría hablando de Mina? Algo en su interior se removió, como se sintiera celos o como si deseara que su novia no fuera la muñequita de plástico, como le llamaba él para molestarla. No dejaba de mirar a Seiya con odio y desprecio, tenía ganas de que lo soltasen para poder golpearlo, pero estaba siendo sujetado por unos compañeros.

Por otro lado Seiya estaba furioso, tenía ganas de seguir golpeándolo pero al igual que su contendor estaba siendo agarrado por su hermano y por Darien, quienes al ver la pelea se habían acercado para detenerlos. Seiya les ordenaba que lo soltasen pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —gritó Rubeus mirando a los jóvenes que estaban siendo detenidos por sus compañeros para que no se siguieran golpeando.

—¿Acaso no lo ves o tenemos que explicártelo detalladamente? —vociferó mordaz Seiya.

—¡No te atrevas a volver hablarme así imbécil!, ¿Me pueden explicar por qué estaban peleando?

—No creo que te tengamos que darle explicaciones a usted ya que es un simple profesor —bufó Yaten.

Rubeus respiró profundamente y miró a ambos jóvenes, tenía ganas de decirle que él era el hijo del director y que era un simple profesor como ellos creían, pero decidió quedarse callado pensando que muy pronto les daría una gran sorpresa.

—Muy bien —respiró profundamente —ustedes lo han querido así, irán a dirección y allí le explicaran al director por qué se estaban peleando.

Rubeus se fue evidentemente molesto dejándolos solos, ambos jóvenes se miraban con desprecio, no hablaban pero solo con su mirada se expresaban todo el odio que se tenían. Ambos fueron acompañados por Darien y Taiki a la dirección para evitar que se peleasen en el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección los cuatro se sentaron en unos sillones que había afuera del despacho del director esperando para ser recibidos y explicarle lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos cuando la secretaria les anunció a Seiya y Yaten que ya podían pasar para hablar con el director.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y entraron en el despacho del director mientras se miraban con bastante odio. En el momento en el que entraron se sentaron en los sillones que había enfrente de la mesa del despacho esperando a que el director comenzara hablar.

—Este informe que tengo en mis manos son vuestros datos académicos, si no queréis que apunte en vuestros informes vuestra mala conducta explicarme que fue lo que pasó ¿por qué se estaban peleando?

—¡Porque este imbécil humillo a Mina! —vociferó señalando a su contrincante.

—¿Eso es cierto señorito Kou? —inquirió con la vista fija en sus fichas académicas.

—¿Qué no me oyó?, fue este imbécil que tengo a mi lado —gritó Seiya.

—¿Son hermanos? —preguntó sorprendido el director.

—¡No! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Que le hace pensar que yo soy hermano de este imbécil? —preguntó Yaten bastante enojado.

—Lo siento chicos —se disculpó el director —es que ambos tienen el mismo apellido por eso creía que podían ser hermanos, pero debe ser una simple coincidencia.

Ambos jóvenes se habían quedado bastantes sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir el director, tenían el mismo apellido que por lo demás era muy poco común ¿pero sería simplemente una coincidencia? Los dos se volvieron a mirar con odio y solo pensando que era casualidad y nada más.

El director volvió a mirarlos y dirigió su vista hasta Yaten para volverle a hacer la misma pregunta.

—Ahora que ya sé que no son hermanos, me gustaría saber ¿es cierto que humillaste a la señorita Mina Aino? —le preguntó el director mirándolo fijamente.

—Tuvimos una discusión nada más, pero yo no la humille.

—¡Mentira! —los interrumpió Seiya —está mintiendo director, yo vi como Mina lloraba por culpa de él, la tuve en mis brazos, y ella para defender a este imbécil me mintió diciéndome que había discutido con su hermana, pero gracias a Serena me supe que ellas nunca discutieron y después por unos compañeros me enteré que él la había humillado.

—Tranquilícese Seiya porque no le estoy preguntando a usted —dijo mirando al pelinegro y luego a Yaten—, me puede explicar ¿si es cierto lo que dice el señorito Seiya?

—No es cierto señor director porque yo no la humille —respondió Yaten.

El director lo miró con desconfianza.

—No sé si creerle pero si lo veo discutiendo con la señorita Aino o humillándola, será expulsado de esta institución y no me importaría echarlo fuera por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera para ingresar a esta universidad.

—No se preocupe señor director, le prometo que no verá ninguna conducta irrespetuosa de mi parte, como ya le dije, jamás me metí con la señorita Aino,

Volvió a mirarlo otra vez, no confiaba en ese joven algo en sus ojos le decía que estaba mintiendo pero también le decía otra cosa.

—Espero que sea cierto —lo miró a sus ojos intentando buscar algo que con sus palabras no le decía —bueno se pueden retirar, solo por esta vez no les pondré una mala conducta en vuestros expedientes académicos, pero también quiero que sepan que esta es la última oportunidad que tienen, una falta más y no me importa de quien seáis hijos o lo mucho que estudiasteis para ingresar a esta universidad.

.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos mirando por última vez al director, salieron de su despacho en silencio, cuando ya estaban fuera del despacho vieron a Darien y Taiki esperando por ellos por si comenzaban otra vez a pelearse.

Yaten se fue bastante molesto dejándolos a ellos solos y sin dejar de pensar en las palabras del director, pero a su mente venía otra imagen, otra persona, por lo que precisamente en esos momentos no vio como una hermosa joven iba corriendo para el despacho del director, provocando que tropezara con él y haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados uno del otro, no dejaban de mirarse a sus hermosos ojos, pero como un instinto Yaten la separó bruscamente.

—¿Acaso no sabes caminar como la gente normal o qué?

—Lo siento —se disculpó —pero solo para tu información sí sé caminar como la gente normal, solo que venía apurada ya que estaba preocupaba por ustedes porque escuche que se habían peleado.

—¡Pues por mí no tienes por qué preocuparte! ya ves estoy bien ¿por qué no te preocupas por tu ¡novio? Y a mí me dejas de una vez por todas en paz.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó sorprendida.

—No te hagas la tonta muñequita de plástico, ya sé que eres una tonta sin cerebro pero no pensé que tanto, ¿acaso ahora el imbécil de Seiya no es tu amado novio?

—¡Claro que no es mi novio! ¿Quién te hizo pensar qué Seiya es mi novio?

—Él mismo me lo dijo así que no me mientas porque no te voy a creer.

—¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras, cada día te soporto menos, te crees mucha cosa pero en verdad no vales nada. Olvídate de mí, olvida que me tienes a tú lado en clases, haz como si no me conocieras que yo haré lo mismo contigo, no volveré a hablarte ni siquiera a verte.

—Pues precisamente eso será lo que haré y para que quedes más feliz lo haré encantado.

Se miraron por última vez, Mina ya estaba cansada de que siempre la humillara y que siempre la hiciese llorar. Lo miró a sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda por última vez mientras se alejaba de él y caminaba hacía la dirección esperando encontrarse allí a Seiya.

Yaten vio como Mina se alejaba y suspiró profundamente, ¿serían ciertas las palabras que Mina le acababa de decir?, ¿jamás le volvería hablar? ¿Haría como si nunca si no se conocieran?; al pensarlo algo en su interior se volvió a remover, decidió seguirla para saber se iba ir hablar con Seiya pero algo lo detuvo, algo que no sabía descifrar… ¿acaso le molestaría ver a Mina en brazos de otro hombre?

.

.

.

Estaba pensando si acababa de hacer lo correcto al hablarle así a Yaten, pero ya lo había hecho, así que eso ahora ya no importaba. Aunque de igual forma algo en su corazón le decía que no había hecho lo correcto pero su mente le decía todo lo contrario, y es que ya estaba cansada de todas sus humillaciones, por lo que a partir de hoy se prometió a sí misma que no iba a llorar mas por culpa de él.

Cuando llegó a la sala de dirección buscó con su mirada a Seiya pero no dio con él, le preguntó a la secretaria en dónde se encontraba, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo es que se había ido de ahí hace un par de minutos.

Salió de la sala de dirección buscando a Seiya por toda la universidad hasta que lo encontró en los pasillos al lado de los vestuarios de los chicos.

—Me pueden dejar con Seiya a solas —le pidió a Darien y a Taiki.

—Claro que sí pero cuida bien a mi hermano —se rieron Taiki y Darien mientras se alejan y los dejaban solos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Yaten que yo soy tu novia?.

—¿Por eso querías hablar conmigo? —inquirió molesto —no pensé que vinieras a echarme eso en cara después de defenderte de ese muerto de hambre.

—No te estoy echando nada en cara, solo quiero que le digas la verdad, pero aún no me respondiste a mi pregunta ¿por qué le dijiste que soy tu novia?.

—No pienso decirle la verdad, aunque si dije que eras mi novia solo fue para defenderte, pero ya veo como le agradeces a los amigos lo que hacen por ti.

—Tú lo hiciste porque estas enamorado de mi ¿verdad?

—Mina —suspiró —piensa lo que quieras pero yo no voy a desmentirle a ese imbécil que tú eres mi novia, si quieres eso, lo haces tú. Pero quiero que sepas que no solo lo hice porque este enamorado de ti también lo hice porque eres mi amiga desde la preparatoria.

Lo miró a sus ojos por unos segundos, pensó que él de diría la verdad a Yaten, que desmentiría que ellos dos eran novios, pero se había equivocado. Seiya no le diría nada él mismo se lo había dicho, decidió despedirse de Seiya y pensar en cómo desmentiría que ellos dos eran pareja.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensaba en por qué quería desmentir lo que había dicho Seiya no es que le importara lo que pensaba los demás pero sentía una poderosa y extraña necesidad de que Yaten supiera la verdad.

.

.

.

En la cafetería de la universidad se encontraba un hermoso joven pelinegro bastante furioso por lo que estaba escuchando, seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba como Rubeus se atrevió a tocar a Serena. Por lo que decidió buscarla para pedirle una explicación y saber si era cierto que casi la mata.

De cierta forma se sentía culpable por no poder defenderla, no es que le importase o sintiera algo por ella, es solo que no le gustaba que maltrataran a una mujer.

Miró por toda la universidad hasta que logró ubicarla hablando con Rei afuera, cuando las vio corrió junto de ella para saber si era cierto lo que había escuchado.

En cuanto llegó donde ellas estaban se quedó escondido en unos arbustos escuchando una conversación que mantenían las jóvenes.

—¿Pero no te hace falta? —le preguntaba Rei.

—No, no te preocupes llévatelo, yo necesito caminar luego ya recogeré el auto en tu casa.

—Gracias amiga luego nos vemos.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Rei se subió al auto de Serena y despidió de su amiga prometiendo que luego se verían.

Cuando vio que su amiga se alejó con su auto comenzó a caminar necesitaba respirar aire puro y estar a solas unos momentos para poder aclarar su mente, pero en esos instantes alguien la agarró por su muñeca, en un momento se sobresaltó pensando que pudiera ser Rubeus pero esa mano jamás la confundiría.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no ves que quiero estar sola?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo así que vete a buscar a Neherenia y a mi déjame en paz —vociferó molesta alejándose de él.

Se alejo de él y comenzó a caminar, quería estar sola, lo necesitaba desde que había pasado eso con Rubeus en la universidad.

Darien no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le sucedía a Serena. Él necesitaba saber la verdad, quería saber si era cierto lo que había escuchado hace unos minutos en la cafetería de la universidad, por lo cual decidió seguirla y saber a donde se dirigía y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de llamarla, pero ella pasaba de él.

Serena cansada de que Darien la siguiera desde que salieron de la universidad decidió pararse y mirarlo a sus ojos bastante molesta.

—¡Deja de seguirme! ¿acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer? —alzó la voz bastante molesta.

—¡No! No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me digas si es cierto que Rubeus casi te mata.

—¿Te importa acaso lo que me pase a mi? ¡Déjame en paz quieres! Solo deseo estar en este parque tranquila y no con un imbécil como tú estorbándome.

—Pues vas a tener que aguantar a este imbécil hasta que le digas la verdad, así que ya sabes o me dices si es cierto que casi te mata o de acá no me voy.

—No pienso decirte nada así que de vez de perder el tiempo conmigo porque no te vas a revolcar con Neherenia ya que bien te gustó.

—No digas tonterías no pienso irme a revolcar con Neherenia y si lo que quieres es saber si me gustó te diré que la verdad que no me gustó para nada, así que en eso estas muy equivocada.

Él se quedo mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta de ella, quería saber la verdad, quería escuchar de su boca si era cierto lo que había pasado, se acercó a ella y la apoyó bruscamente contra un árbol agarrándola fuertemente para que ella no pudiera moverse.

—¡Vas a decirme lo que paso ahora mismo! porque déjame decirte que no me importaría estar así toda la vida.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada imbécil ¡suéltame ahora mismo o no respondo!.

—No pienso soltarte hasta que me digas si es cierto —la apretó mas contra sí.

—Pues será mejor que te compres una cama para dormir acá en el parque porque de mi boca no va a salir nada —vociferó furiosa pidiendo que la soltase pero algo detrás de Darien llamó su atención —¡Darien la niña! —le gritó haciendo que él la soltara.

Al escuchar como Serena había gritado la soltó inmediatamente y miró a su alrededor cuando vio a una hermosa niña a punto de cruzar la calle, comenzó a correr para ir a salvarla, en el momento que vio a la pequeña poniendo su pié en la carretera logró agarrarla y rescatarla de que un auto la hubiese atropellado.

—¿Estás bien pequeña? —le preguntó Darien mientras la tenía agarrada entre sus brazos.

—Sí —respondió la pequeña.

—¿Dónde están tus papás?

—No sep —respondió encogiendo sus pequeños hombros.

—¿Darien la niña está bien? —le preguntó preocupada Serena mientras venía corriendo y se acercaba a ellos.

—Sí, no te preocupes está bien, por suerte solo fue un susto pero me pregunto en dónde estarán sus padres.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —dijo mirando en todas direcciones por si los encontraba —no sé cómo hay personas que se pueden llamar padres y no tienen cuenta de sus hijos —bufó Serena mirando a la encantadora niña que tenía Darien entre sus brazos —¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?

—Ugi.

—Hermoso nombre —le regaló una hermosa sonrisa —yo me llamo Serena, y esta hermosa pulsera ¿te la dieron tus papás?.

—Sip.

Darien miró a la hermosa niña que tenía entre sus brazos y le sonrió tiernamente, cogió su brazo y miró la pulsera para verificar si tenía algún nombre o algo con que la pudieran identificar.  
Cuando leyó su nombre lo dijo en alto para que Serena lo escuchase.

—Se llama Usagi —le echó una tierna sonrisa a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos.

En el momento que Serena escuchó ese nombre recuerdos del pasado vinieron a su mente, recordándose que ese era el nombre que le iba a poner a su hija, a la pequeña que tuvo con el hombre que le había prometido todo su amor, pero que después la había traicionado con otra mujer. Siempre le decía a su pequeña desde su vientre que así es como se iba llamar aunque su padre las hubiera abandonado, pero todo se arruinó el día que Jedaite, su padre, se la arrebató sin permitir siquiera que la pudiera conocer.

Una traicionera lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas por esos recuerdos tan dolorosos que la habían lastimado, y haciendo que ella quisiera vengarse de esas personas que le habían hecho tanto daño en un pasado y ahora también en el presente.

**_Continuara..._**

Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso del capítulo pero estoy con exámenes.

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos _reviews._

_¿Y que les pareció el capítulo?_

_¿Quién será esa pequeña?_

_Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar._

_Acepto críticas buenas y malas._

_Quiero darle las gracias a todas mis amigas por siempre me apoyar y también a Conyta Moon gracias amiga. Se les quiere._

_Si desean comunicarse conmigo me pueden agregar a mí facebook es: Naiara moon._

_Les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_

_-Barbielove: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario al final fue Haruka quien la salvó. Besos y abrazos._

_-Adileyne: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario,la verdad que Yaten se merece que lo golpeen más fuerte. Besos y abrazos._

_-Usako-Chiba-T:Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario. Besos y abrazos._

_-Usagi de Chiba:Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, Rubeus es un maldito. Besos y abrazos._

_-_Nai SD : Hola amiga bien ¿y tú que tal estás? Gracias estoy deseando que se terminen los exámenes, gracias por tu comentario amiga y yendo al capítulo. A Seiya primero se lo dijo Serena que le dijo que no discutieron pero no hice diálogo entre ellos y después se entero por unos compañeros,y Rubues es un maldito pero al final no fue Darien si no Haruka quien la defendió. Besos amiga que tengas un buen día y espero que pronto hablemos por face. Besos y abrazos Te quiero.

-Anto Tsukino: Hola gracias por tú comentario al final la salvo Haruka. Un beso que tengas buen día.

-sailor-xammon: Hola gracias por tú comentario. Besos y abrazos que tengas buen día.

-marsromina :Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, la verdad que Serena hace las cosas sin pensar actúa de una forma distinta a su hermana, en este capítulo ya se vio a Mina que no permitirá que él la humille. Besos y abrazos.

-Princess queen: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario. Besos y abrazos que tengas buen día.

-verofortuz: Hola muchas gracias por tú comentario poco a poco se irás desvelando los secretos. Besos y abrazos que tengas buen día.


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7 _**

_Estaba tan feliz con la niña entre sus brazos que no se había dado cuenta como Serena estaba llorando hasta que la pequeña Usagi le habló y le señalizó el rostro de la otra joven, sin creerle mucho a la niña giró su rostro hacia donde estaba Serena y la vio, en sus ojos corrían unas pequeñas lágrimas que ella intentaba ocultar sin poder lograrlo._

_Se acercó a ella aún con la niña entre sus brazos y la abrazó contra si, no entendía que es lo que le pasaba ¿por qué estaba en ese estado?_

_Por otro lado ella se encontraba destrozada esos recuerdos la habían puesto mal recordarse de esa niña que nunca vio y que ahora jamás volverá a ver gracias a su padre, la habían destrozado solo esperaba encontrarla y poder volver a ser feliz, pero se volvió a prometer a ella misma que la buscaría sin que Jedaite lo descubriera._

_En el momento que sintió como Darien la abrazaba instintivamente se separó de él sacándole la niña de sus brazos y cogiéndola ella entre los suyos, la abrazó y contuvo las ganas de llorar pero su alma por dentro estaba llorando suplicaba para sus adentros que esa niña fuera de ella, que fuera su Usagi, pero sabía que se equivocaba muy pronto aparecerían sus padres para sacárselas de sus brazos y volver a sentirse vacía como se sentía desde el día que nació su hija._

_Darien no podía dejar de mirarlas no entendía esa reacción de Serena en el momento que abrazó a Usagi ¿por qué la había abrazado así? Parecía como si fuera alguien especial para ella, pero no dejaba de pensar lo que ocurría necesitaba preguntárselo aunque corría el riesgo de que ella no le respondiera o simplemente evadiera el tema, pero sin mas miramientos decidió preguntarle las preguntas que le estaban rondando por su cabeza._

_—Puedo saber que te pasa ¿ por qué reaccionaste así después de escuchar ese nombre?_

_—¿Te importa? Y más a ti quien te ha dicho que fue por escuchar ese nombre —le respondió sarcásticamente dándole la espalda y volviendo abrazar a la niña._

_—No soy tonto Serena — camino unos pasos y se puso enfrente de ella — algo pasó y no me lo quiere decir, así que habla por que reaccionaste así y sobre todo a la manera como abrazaste a la niña sin conocerla es como si fuera tu hija._

_Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente pensando en las palabras de Darien, deseaba que sus palabras fueran reales y la niña que tenía entre sus brazos fuera su hija pero ella sabía la verdad no era de ella, miró a Darien un poco molesta por sus preguntas no sabía que responderle ya que nadie sabía que ella era madre._

_—No digas tonterías y deja de molestarme ¿ quieres? No ves que nos estorbas por que no te vas de una ¡buena vez!_

_—No me voy ir y sabes muy bien por que, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente —la miró a sus ojos mientras ella le evadía su mirada y acariciaba la mano de la pequeña ._

_—No creo que tengamos ninguna conversación pendiente ,así que como te dije en un principio ¡déjanos! en paz y vete a molestar a otra parte mientras yo busco a los papás de la niña — se alejo de él y comenzó a caminar con la pequeña en brazos adentrándose en el parque para buscar a sus padres._

_Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse para no discutir delante de la niña, necesitaba hablar con Serena y descubrir la verdad aunque realmente no hacía falta que le dijera nada ya que en su cuello se podían ver unas marcas que evidentemente le daban las respuestas que él estaba buscando , apretó sus puños y pensó que mañana Rubeus se las pagaría por maltratar a una mujer. _

_Decidió seguirlas y adentrarse con ellas en el parque para ayudar a buscar a los padres de la niña._

_No dejaba de llamarlas pidiéndole su atención y que se detuvieran en el camino para poder buscaren juntos a los padres de la pequeña, pero sus llamados eran inútiles Serena no le hacía caso._

_—¡Qué quieres! —resopló furiosa dándose la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente — no ves que estamos ocupadas y tenemos más cosas que hacer que atenderte a ti._

_—¿Qué quiero? ¡Quiero lo mismo que tú! Buscar a los padres de la pequeña y si no te gusta mi presencia ¡lo siento! Pero no te voy a dejar sola en el estado en el que estas y menos con la niña._

_—Qué piensas que yo no se cuidarla sola, a mi no me hace falta ¡tú! ayuda por mi vete por donde viniste — grito furiosa echándolo fuera de su lado y de Usagi._

_—¡Ya estoy cansado de tu maldito comportamiento! Siempre es igual eres una maldita caprichosa me voy a ¡quedar aquí! Y vamos a buscar a sus padres te guste o no ¿te quedó claro?_

_Ella lo miró sorprendida y a la vez furiosa por la manera que le acababa de hablar ,pero se acordó que estaba con la niña por lo cuál decidió tragarse sus insultos hacia él y responderle._

_—Has lo que quieras, acepto que vengas conmigo pero solo por la niña después me dejas en paz ¿te quedó ahora a ti claro? —respondió sarcásticamente imitando la voz del pelinegro._

_Puso sus ojos en blanco por la forma en que le había hablado Serena y la miró directamente a los ojos._

_—Solo por la niña y después te dejo en paz. Vamos a buscar a sus padres._

_Tras esas palabras ambos jóvenes comenzaron a buscar los padres de la niña sin ningún resultado, habían dado la vuelta al parque como mínimo tres veces pero nadie la conocía ,la pequeña estaba sola y eso a Serena le dolía en el alma. Se miraron uno a otro pensando en que hacer hasta que decidieron llevar a Usagi a la policía para avisarles que encontraron a una niña perdida en el parque._

_._

_._

_._

_Se veían como una familia paseando con su hija pero realmente no lo eran, ya llevaban de camino por lo menos quince minutos hasta que llegaron a la comisaría de policías, subieron las escaleras de la entrada e ingresaron por la puerta para hablar con uno de los policías que llevaban los casos de desapariciones de menores ._

_Estuvieron esperando en el mostrador por lo menos dos segundos ,hasta que apareció uno de los policías para hablar con ellos dos y notificarles la aparición de una niña._

_—Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? — preguntó el policía a la joven pareja mirándolos detalladamente mientras cogía su libreta para apuntar._

_—Buenas tardes señor —respondió Serena con una falsa sonrisa ya que en el fondo de su corazón estaba triste — encontramos a esta niña perdida en el parque y se la hemos traído para saber si alguien reportó su desaparición._

_El policía miró la niña que tenía la joven entre sus brazos sin poder creer mucho en sus palabras._

_—¿perdida ? Yo pensé que era su hija se parece mucho a usted señorita._

_—¿Mi hija? Lo siento señor esta pequeña no es mi hija «pero desearía que lo fuera ese sería mi deseo, pero solo es un deseo que jamás se cumplirá» pensó apenada haciendo que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de su cambio de actitud._

_Se acercó a ella y le susurró en su oído ._

_—¿Estás bien? — preguntó extrañado por su cambio de actitud acariciándole su mano._

_Ella lo miró fijamente a sus ojos sin saber que decirle no le podía decir la verdad pero tampoco nadie podía saber de la existencia de su hija si no la vida de ambas correría peligro, aunque ella no sabía en donde estaba su pequeña su padre sabía su paradero._

_—No te preocupes tanto por mi yo estoy bien — le mintió —así que deja de molestarme ya que no estamos aquí para atenderte a ti precisamente si no para preocuparnos de la niña — habló de voz baja al lado de su oído para que solo escuchase él._

_Se separaron uno del otro y volvieron a mirar al policía para entregarle a la niña que estaba muy sonriente en los brazos de Serena._

_—Lo siento chicos en estos momentos no hay nadie quien se pueda hacer cargo de la niña, pero siento que ustedes dos no son malos muchachos ,por que no se quedan ustedes con ella hasta que alguien venga a denunciar su desaparición, me dejan sus datos y luego yo les informo cuando aparezcan sus padres y ya le doy vuestra dirección para que vayan por la pequeña ¿ les parece bien?_

_—Claro no hay ningún problema —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_—Nosotros nos haremos cargo no se preocupe ¿ y qué datos necesita? —preguntó el joven pelinegro._

_—Necesito vuestros datos personales ,un número de contacto y una dirección para informar a los padres de la pequeña._

_Ambos jóvenes se alejaron del policía dejándole la niña entre sus brazos mientras ellos dos decidían a donde iban a llevar a la pequeña para cuidarla, Serena pensó por unos momentos que a su casa no la podía llevar y menos si su padre estaba en casa sabiendo los maltratos que llevaba ella de parte de él prohibiéndole llevar hombres a casa y menos a niños que no sean parte de su familia, miró a Darien y pensó que la única solución sería ir a su casa y cuidar allí a la pequeña Usagi esperando que él no aprovechara la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que le había pasado._

_Después de unos minutos de decidir con quien se quedaría la pequeña se acercaron otra vez al guardia para hablar con él y dejarle los datos personales de ambos y la dirección de Darien._

_Cuando terminaron de darle todos sus datos Serena cogió la niña entre sus brazos y se despidió de él, prometiendo cuidar a la pequeña como si fuera su hija, salieron de la comisaria y se fueron a la casa de Darien a cuidar de la pequeña mientras sus padres aún no aparecían._

_._

_._

_._

_Eran las seis de la tarde y algunos alumnos universitarios aún se encontraban en sus horarios de clase, los estudiantes estaban haciendo sus ejercicios mientras la profesora les explicaba algunos problemas que ellos no entendían, miró a sus alumnos y echó una sonrisa se había olvidado de un trabajo que le había pedido el director, pero en especial a dos jóvenes que se miraban con odio pero a la vez esa miraba reflejaba otra cosa, se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio y miró hacia ellos interrumpiéndolos en lo que estaban haciendo._

_—Lamento interrumpirlos en lo que están haciendo —se disculpó la maestra obteniendo la atención de sus alumnos — pero me olvide de un trabajo que tendrán que hacer en conjunto durante dos semanas al lado de los compañeros que yo les elija._

_—¿Y en qué consiste ese trabajo? —preguntó uno de los alumnos._

_—El trabajo consistirá que algunos de ustedes serán abogados y otros de ustedes serán los que ellos tienen que investigar— señalizó algunos de sus alumnos —cada dos o tres días habrá casos nuevos a los que os tenéis que enfrentar ._

_—¿y quienes serán los abogados? —preguntó otro de los alumnos._

_La maestra suspiró y miro sus fichas en donde estaban apuntados cada alumno que trabajaría juntos, solo suplicaba que dos de ellos no se odiaran mas de lo que se odian aunque en el fondo de su corazón ella creía que ese odio pronto sería amor._

_Comenzó a nombrar a todos los alumnos que trabajarían en conjunto solo les faltaba dos que en el fondo no se atrevía a nombrar._

_—Y para finalizar Mina Aino y Yaten Kou trabajaréis en conjunto como abogados vuestro deber es investigar y defender casos que yo les vaya imponiendo._

_—¡Qué! —gritaron los dos levantándose de sus asientos y mirándose con odio y luego dirigieron sus vistas a la profesora._

_—¡Acaso se volvió loca o que! Yo jamás trabajaría con esta muñequita de plástico que quieres que investigue con ella como se hace una manicura._

_En el momento que escuchó esas palabras ella lo miró con odio, lo odiaba pero esas palabras le dolían pero no iba dejar que él la siguiera pisoteando y menos sin conocerla._

_—¡Yo tampoco acepto trabajar con él! —se quejó poniendo los brazos en garra —prefiero que me cambie de compañero y no trabajar con este que lo único que sabe hacer es insultarme sin conocerme._

_La profesora los miró fijamente pensando en que hacer para convencerlos y aceptaran hacer este trabajo juntos._

_—Si no aceptan trabajar juntos esta asignatura la suspenderán y todas las que tengáis conmigo teniendo que reprobar mi asignatura para el año que viene ¿ustedes deciden?_

_Ambos jóvenes se miraron uno a otro pensando en que hacer ninguno de los dos quería reprobar curso y volver el año que viene ,quedaron callados por unos segundos pensando en la decisión que habían tomado._

_—Aceptamos —respondieron ambos jóvenes mucho a su pesar._

_—¿Y cuándo tenemos qué empezar con el trabajo? —preguntó Mina._

_—A partir de hoy ,así que a salir de clase os tenéis que reunir con vuestros compañeros para empezar con el trabajo que les asigné —les informó la maestra —ya se pueden retirar, hasta mañana que tengan una buena tarde._

_Todos los alumnos ya habían salido de sus clases para retirarse a sus casas y hablar con sus compañeros del nuevo caso que le asignaron. Pero dos de ellos no sabían que hacer se encontraban en el parking de la universidad mirándose uno al otro sin hablarse todo lo que se habían dicho no lo podían cumplir prometieron no dirigirse la palabra y ahora todo había caído por la borda se tendrían que hablar simplemente para hacer ese caso en conjunto, se habían prometido a ellos mismos que solo sería para este trabajo y nada mas._

_—Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el caso que nos asignaron o vas seguir sin hablarme —preguntó una hermosa rubia a su acompañante que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente._

_—Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar por que no lo haces tu sola a mi me da igual._

_—Eres un imbécil no te importa reprobar si tu no lo haces nos suspenderán a los dos pero ya veo que clase de hombre eres._

_—¿Y que clase de hombre soy? —preguntó irónicamente acercándose a ella._

_—Eres hipócrita un amargado y un…_

_Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura pegándola a él._

_—Habla ¿ qué soy? —preguntó cerca de sus labios._

_—Suélta…me —respondió nerviosa por la cercanía de sus labios._

_—No te preocupes claro que te suelto —la soltó bruscamente — solo lo hice para que sepas que a mi nadie me insulta aquí mando yo que te quede claro —le informó molesto, pero algo en su corazón le decía que se equivocaba que algunas palabras no eran ciertas y ese olor lo embriagaba hasta el punto de volverse loco._

_—¡Eres de lo peor! —suspiró profundamente recordándose que tenía que aguantarlo y hacerse la fuerte delante de él —no tengo por que aguantar tus ironías además de amargado eres un maldito ¡machista!_

_Rodo sus ojos y la miró sin poder creer en que acababa de decirle_

_—Puede que sea todo lo que tú dices pero no me conoces de nada así que no vuelvas ¡a llamarme machista! —la amenazó agarrándola del brazo bruscamente y apoyándola contra si._

_—Suéltame o no ves que me lastimas —gritaba conteniéndose las lágrimas por el fuerte dolor — he dicho ¡que me sueltes ¡ ¿o no escuchas? Tenemos que hablar de nuestro trabajo y no maltratarnos._

_—Te suelto por que yo quiero no ¡ por qué tú me lo digas! —la soltó con fuerza alejándose de ella y mirándola fijamente —que te quede una cosa claro Aino como te dije antes vamos hacer lo que yo quiera, así que mañana comenzamos con el trabajo ya que hoy yo estoy ocupado, no soy coma tú que ya tienes tu vida hecha._

_Suspiró lentamente viendo como Yaten se alejaba de su lado sin siquiera despedirse de ella prometiendo que mañana harían el trabajo juntos, esperaba poder aclararle que Seiya no era su novio solo era un amigo y nada mas que eso, estuvo pensando en seguirlo pero ya lo había perdido de vista, decidió subirse a su auto e irse para su casa pensando en una única persona en ese joven de cabellos platinados y ojos verdes que no sabía por que pero no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos._

_Por otra parte un joven de ojos verdes como el oliva iba caminando por las calles de Tokio hasta que llegó a unas que se podían ver las casas de un solo piso, casas sin pintar, las calles sucias, borrachos en las calles y niños que no tenían en donde estudiar eso le dolía en el calma y veía como muchas personas morían de hambre, odiaba a los ricos por que simplemente no ayudaban a las personas de su clase social solo se reían de ellos pero también por algo que le sucedió hace tiempo._

_Se acercó a un puesto de revistas y entró a él cogiéndole el turno a su compañero y poniéndose a trabajar, pero en ese momento vio en una revista en donde salía en portada la famosa modelo Mina Aino algo le sucedió por dentro ni él mismo lo entendía, abrió la revista para empezar a mirarla ,suspiró lentamente viendo las fotos la cerró y la colocó de nuevo en donde estaban las otras revistas mientras comenzaban a venir nuevos clientes y se ponía atenderlos._

_._

_._

_._

_En uno de los edificios más lujosos de Tokio una joven pareja entraba con una hermosa niña entre sus brazos, en el momento que ingresaron al edificio saludaron al portero y se subieron en el elevador hasta la cuarta planta,en el momento que se abrieron las puertas y salieron de el la hermosa rubia se detuvo en la puerta del joven mirándolo detalladamente y pensando que ella no entraría por esa puerta._

_—Yo no pienso entrar por esa puerta —dijo molesta poniendo sus brazos en garra y mirando a Darien que tenía la niña entre sus brazos —aquí traes a todas tus amantes y yo no pienso pisar ese departamento._

_—No digas tonterías Serena —se acercó a su oído acariciándole la espalda y le habló muy bajo para que la niña no escuchase — solo una mujer estuvo en este apartamento después de ella ninguna lo volvió a pisar ,así que déjate de tonterías y entra — se separó de ella y abrió la puerta de su apartamento dejándola pasar antes a ella y después paso él con la niña cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_—¿Queréis algo de tomar? —les ofreció el pelinegro sentando a Usagi en el sofá al lado de Serena._

_—Un chocolate con unas galletas si tienes claro — le contestó al pelinegro y miró a Usagi cogiéndola entre sus brazos —¿ y tú quieres algo pequeña? —le echó una hermosa sonrisa._

_—Late y etas —respondió la hermosa niña entre risas y aplaudiendo en los brazos de Serena._

_—¿Chocolate con galletas? —se rió el joven viendo la respuesta positiva de la pequeña —realmente si no fuera porque te encontramos en el parque pensaría que eres hija de Serena —se acercó a ella y le acarició su cabecita —les traigo ahora lo que pidieron._

_Se fue dejándolas solas en el salón mientras el comenzaba a preparar un poco de chocolate para ambas jóvenes. Aún no dejaba de pensar en como se parecían tanto en el físico como en la manera de ser, como le había dicho antes a la pequeña si no fuera porque la encontraron perdida pensaría que eran madre e hija. Realmente era una niña hermosa con sus cabellos negros y unos ojos azules como el cielo, los mismos que tenía Serena._

_En el momento que terminó de preparar el chocolate los sirvió en unos tazones y cogió unas galletas de la alacena y colocó todo en una bandeja para llevarlo hacia el salón, cuando llegó al salón se quedo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina viendo como Serena jugaba con la niña y ambas se divertían ,una felicidad lo invadió su cuerpo. Decidió interrumpirlas y entregarles lo que pidieron._

_—Asias —le agradeció la pequeña mientras cogía una galleta y la mojaba en el chocolate._

_—¿Serena podemos hablar?—preguntó sentándose a su lado mientras ella tomaba un poco de su chocolate._

_—Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar —respondió molesta colocando el tazón sobre la mesa —si estoy aquí solo es por la niña._

_Suspiro levemente._

_—Por favor Serena necesito que hablemos sobre lo que pasó en la universidad no soy tonto y en tu cuello aún se notan las marcas.._

_—Nada de por favor déjame en paz ¿sí? Si no me voy con la niña para un hotel así que déjame ¡vivir en paz!_

_—No te preocupes no hace falta que te vayas para un hotel no te molestaré más —vociferó molesto levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia el baño._

_Las horas ya habían pasado , Darien había intentado que Serena hablase pero siempre le evadía el tema ,ella no quería hablar de lo ocurrido solo quería disfrutar de esa niña como no podía disfrutar de su propia hija, jugó con ella se rieron y la tarde fue hermosa para todos. _

_ Ya era la hora del baño y ambos jóvenes decidieron duchar a la pequeña como dos padres, en el momento que entraron al baño le sacaron su ropa y comenzaron a preparar la ducha la pusieron a una temperatura ambiente y comenzaron a duchar a la niña, la pequeña Usagi lo estaba disfrutando como nunca se divirtió en su vida, le hacían cosquillas cada vez que ella le tiraba agua a los dos empapándolos por completo, ninguno le gritaba y le daban el amor que ella necesitaba._

_ Cuando terminaron de ducharla la sacaron de la ducha y comenzaron a secarla y la llevaron hacia la habitación. Por suerte antes de llegar al apartamento habían pensado en todo, habían ido a comprar un poco de ropa para la niña, también le habían comprado un pijama y unos pañales por si sus padres aún no aparecían hoy._

_Comenzaron a vestirla y la metieron en la cama, mientras Serena llamaba a su casa para decirles que dormía en casa de Rei, llamándola también a ella para decirle que si preguntaban por ella que dijera que habían pasado la noche juntas._

_—¿Todo listo? —preguntó el pelinegro mirándola de arriba abajo y fijándose que con su camisa se veían sus finas piernas y le llegaba casi arriba del muslo, haciendo que su amigo empezara a ponerse contento pero se tenía que controlar por la niña._

_—Si —respondió molesta por la forma en que la miraba —acaso perdiste algo o que ¡deja de mirarme así! —le gritó furiosa caminando hacia la cama y metiéndose dentro de ella , cuando entró abrazó a la niña y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha._

_Respiró profundamente decidiendo no responder a esa pregunta mientras las mirada y cogía una manta de su armario y una almohada para ir a pasar la noche al sofá._

_—Me voy para el salón que pasen una muy buena noche —se despidió de las jóvenes dándole un beso en la mejilla a Usagi pero antes de salir por la puerta una dulce voz lo detuvo._

_—Nop te vayas po favor queda con nosotas —le suplicaba la pequeña haciéndole un puchero —sip no tengo miedo y lo malos viene de noche y Sere no puede defendese sola —le respondió asustada._

_Al escuchar esas palabras Serena sonrió como hacía tiempo que no hacia le dio un beso a la niña y la abrazó contra si._

_—No te preocupes hermosa yo puedo cuidarte de los malos no nos hace falta que Darien este con nosotras en la cama —le echó una dulce sonrisa._

_—¡Nop! —comenzó a llorar y mover su cabezita de un lado a otro —yo quieto a los dos —comenzó a patalear —por favor nop me dejen sola, duerma conmigo los dos por favor._

_Desde el momento que la niña le había pedido que pasase la noche con ella se había quedado sin palabras sin poder dejar de mirarlas, no sabía que responderle sabía bien que Serena no iba aceptar que él durmiese con ellas, pero cuando la sintió llorar y pidiéndole a gritos que los dos se quedasen con ella, su corazón se entristeció sentía como un fuerte dolor en su corazón adoraba a esa niña que apenas conocía, pero no quería encariñarse con ella por que sabía bien que muy pronto aparecerían sus padres pero ya era demasiado tarde ya se había encariñado con ella. La volvió a mirar pensando en su respuesta pero el problema era ¿aceptaría Serena que durmieran los tres juntos?_

_Continuara…_

_Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso estoy con exámenes no se si para la semana podré actualizar una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad pues es cuando mas exámenes tengo pero intentaré hacer un hueco, lo siento, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir con esta historia._

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_¿Lo aceptara Serena en la cama?_

_Acepto críticas buenas y malas._

_También acepto sugerencias._

_Gracias a mi amiga Cony por siempre estar ahí._

_Si lo desean me pueden agregar a mi facebook es: Naiara moon de Chiba._

_Les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_

_Nai SD: Hola amiga qué tal? Gracias por tú comentario la verdad Mina y Yaten no pueden cumplir su promesa al final tienen que hacer un trabajo juntos, y Sere y Darien les tocó cuidar de la niña jeje. Besos y abrazos._

_Mayilu: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario y a ver que tal los exámenes al final de la semana que viene los terminare espero aprobarlos haber,pronto se sabrá quien es la niña besos ya brazos que tengas buen día._

_Princess queen:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, pronto se sabrá quien la cuida, besos y abrazos._

_Adileyne:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, mañana me pasaré por tus historias es que no tengo tiempo jjeje, pronto se sabrá quien es la pequeña. Besos y abrazos._

_Magguie Aino:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario ,y a ver que tal los exámenes, pronto se sabrá quién es._

_Conyta Moonlight:Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario y por tu ayuda no te preocupes por el review. Y yendo al capítulo la verdad Yaten se tragara sus palabras palabras , y Darien ya sabes lo que le pasa jeje, a mi también me da pena que Serena sufra por su hija. Besos y abrazos amiga yo también tkm._

_Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario pronto se sabrá de la pequeña , Besos y abrazos._

_usagi de chiba: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario pronto se sabrá quien es. Besos y abrazos._

_Andy:Hola gracias por tú comentario pero no puedo dejarlos siempre con el tira y afloja, tienen que pasar cosas entre ellos pero aun no les voy a juntar tienen muchas cosas que pasar en la historia. Besos y abrazos._

_Barbielove: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario al final no fue Darien jeje, poco a poco se irán desvelando los secretos jejjeje. Besos y abrazos._

_marsromina : Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, la verdad Darien se dio cuenta por las marcas Serena nunca se lo quiso decir, Yaten se dará cuenta poco a poco de cómo es Mina luego sufrirá. Besos amiga._

_Starvenus: Hola gracias por tu comentario, La verdad que Serena sufre mucho por lo de su hija y le hace falta desahogarse con alguien. Besos y abrazos._

_VeroF: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, pronto se s_abrá quien es esa niña. Besos y abrazos.


	9. Capítulo8

**_Capítulo 8_**

_El silencio era incomodo no podía dejar de mirarla esperando una respuesta sabía muy bien que Serena no lo aceptaría en la cama, su cara lo decía todo pero ¿lo haría por la niña? Volvió a mirarla con esa duda en su cabeza y de su boca por fin salieron unas palabras._

_—Que dices Serena aceptas que durmamos juntos por la niña —preguntó el pelinegro esperando que aceptara no porque la quisiese si no por la pequeña._

_La joven se quedo callada no sabía que responderle ella no lo quería en su cama aunque no era la de ella si no la de Darien pero no lo quería ahí, pero en el momento que sintió a la niña llorar a gritos porque también lo quería a él le dolió el corazón, sintió lastima por la pequeña teniendo ganas de abrazarla y protegerla para siempre, pero sabía que eso no sería posible pronto aparecerían sus padres y no la volvería a ver. Volvió a mirar a la pequeña que aún tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos y luego miró a Darien, pensando que solo lo hacía por la niña para verla feliz y cumplirle su deseo._

_—Acepto que duermas con nosotras pero que te quede bien claro que solo lo hago por la niña para verla feliz._

_Esbozó una sonrisa y le dio las gracias por aceptarlo, jamás pensó que Serena lo aceptaría sabía bien el odio que se tenían pero no quería recordarse de nada ,también sabía que solo lo hacía por la pequeña para verla feliz, se acercó a la cama y se acostó en el lado derecho al lado de Usagi. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y se acostó a dormir a pocos minutos el sueño lo venció._

_La pequeña había quedado feliz en el momento que Darien se acostó a su lado , durmió en el medio al lado de ellos dos, jamás había sentido esa calor familiar por lo que se sentía muy querida por Serena y Darien._

_._

_._

_._

_Los rayos de sol comenzaban asomarse por la ventana despertando aún hermoso pelinegro, cuando abrió los ojos quedo embelesado mirando las hermosas jóvenes que estaban durmiendo sobre su cama ,comenzó acariciar el rostro de Usagi mirando las facciones tanto de ella como las de Serena , eran muy parecidas lo que le parecía extraño no dejaba de pensar como podían ser dos personas casi idénticas si no eran familia._

_Sintió como una mano acariciaba su pequeño rostro, comenzó abrir lentamente sus ojitos para mirar quien era la persona que la estaba acariciando con tanto amor,cuando por fin abrió sus ojos y vio que era Darien esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó con mucho cariño._

_—Dari —le dio un beso e su mejilla ,con su mirada comenzó a buscar otra persona que estaba a su lado —Sede dueme —dijo apenada._

_Darien miró a la pequeña y se le ocurrió una idea para sacarle una hermosa sonrisa._

_—¿Y si la despertamos? — le preguntó con voz traviesa obteniendo la atención completa de la niña._

_La pequeña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a escuchar el plan de Darien lo único que suplicaba él es que Serena no se molestase por despertarla ya que sabía bastante bien que lo que mas odiaba ella era que alguien la despertase._

_Se pusieron de rodillas al lado de Serena y comenzaron hacerle cosquillas por todo su cuerpo haciendo que ella se levantara exaltada y entre risas suplicando que parasen y la dejasen en paz._

_Cuando por fin se calmó miró a la pequeña bastante divertida y le dio un pequeño beso en su coronilla,pero por lo contrario a Darien lo miró con odio diciéndole que esto se las pagaría bien caro cuando no estuviera la pequeña presente. _

_Se levantaron de la cama para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, dejaron a la pequeña en el salón jugando mientras ellos dos preparaban un rico desayuno._

_Cuando terminaron Serena preparó la mesa mientras Darien iba buscar a Usagi al salón y la sentaba en una silla que habían preparado con unos pocos cojines para que llegara a la mesa._

_—¿Te gustan las tortitas? — preguntó una hermosa joven a la pequeña que estaba desayunando._

_—Sip mami nunca me la hace —respondió la pequeña comiendo el desayuno que le habían preparado._

_Serena esbozó una dulce sonrisa a la pequeña aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando que clase de mama tenía la pequeña._

_En el momento que terminaron de desayunar Darien recogió la mesa mientras Serena iba a vestir a la pequeña por si en algún momento aparecían sus padres._

_Ya habían pasado algunas horas y aún no sabían noticias de los familiares de Usagi. También habían llamado a la universidad excusándose de que no podrían asistir por enfermedad._

_Estaban jugando con la pequeña en el salón cuando en eses instantes el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar._

_Se levantó del suelo dejándolas jugando mientras él iba a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años de cabellos castaños y ojos color café bastante molesta le preguntó que es lo que quería pero ella no le respondió lo empujó y entró a la fuerza al departamento._

_—¡Cómo se atreve a entrar así a mi departamento! —gritó molesto cerrando la puerta tras de si _

_—¡Donde esta mi hija! —miró hacia todo los lados encontrándola en el salón al lado de Serena —ustedes son unos mal nacidos me la querías robar¿ verdad? _

_En el momento que Serena escuchó esas palabras se levantó del suelo bastante molesta y se acercó a esa mujer._

_—¡Como se atreve a insinuar que nosotros somos unos ladrones! Lo que es usted es una maldita descuidada que no tuvo cuenta ¡de su hija!_

_—¡No te atrevas hablarme así estúpida! Puedo denunciarlos por ladrones espero no encontrarle un golpe a mi hija porque juro que los mato —los amenazó._

_—Yo le hablo como me de la gana ¿te quedo claro? No tienes derecho a gritarnos así y puedes estar tranquila la cuidamos como si fuera nuestra hija _

_—No me hagan reír —se rió descaradamente —si no fuera porque yo he venido ustedes se quedarían con mi hija._

_—¡Eso es una maldita mentira! —gritó la joven molesta — si lo único a que viniste es insultarnos es mejor que se retire —le señalizó la puerta._

_—No me voy ir hasta que lleve a mi hija para su hogar —miró a la pequeña que estaba escondida detrás de las piernas de Serena —Vámonos Usagi —la niña le negó con la cabeza —¿no me escuchaste? ¡Vámonos! _

_—¡Nop! —gritó asustada comenzando a llorar._

_Estaba furiosa mirando a la pequeña que estaba escondida detrás de la otra joven, no podía creer como esa mocosa le podía hablar así, se acercó a la niña y la agarró con fuerza para llevársela pero en eses instantes la detuvieron._

_—¡Suéltala! —gritó el pelinegro —acaso no ve que la niña no se quiere ir con usted._

_—Y a mi eso que me importa, es mi hija verdad¿ o es la tuya? —caminó hacia la puerta con la niña en brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente._

_Él joven iba a responderle pero Serena lo interrumpió._

_—No seremos sus padres —se acercó a la puerta —pero por lo menos nosotros la tratamos mejor de lo que hace usted así que deja a la niña en el suelo o llamaremos a los servicios sociales _—la amenazó.

—No me hagas reír Aino—se rió descaradamente —si te atreves a llamar a los servicios sociales atente a las consecuencias porque tú no sabes quien soy yo y de lo que soy capaz —la amenazó saliendo del departamento y echándose a correr con la niña en llantos.

_Los gritos de la pequeña se escuchaban por todo el edificio asustando a los vecinos pero a dos de ellos les dolía el alma._

_Serena se encontraba en la puerta en estado de shock desde que se fue esa mujer no fue capaz de mover un músculo ¿cómo la conocía? Acaso sería porque es modelo o por otra cosa, no se dio cuenta que un joven pelinegro estaba detrás de ella hasta el momento que sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros, comenzó a resbalarle una lágrima por su mejilla no era capaz de girarse y ni siquiera de marcharse, su alma estaba destrozada no dejaba de pensar en esa niña que le había robado el corazón ¿la volvería a ver?_

_Por otro lado Darien estaba preocupado por Serena desde que se fue esa mujer ella no se había movido del marco de la puerta, se sentía culpable por no impedir que esa mujer se la llevase pero él no podía hacer nada, ella era su madre pero juró que buscaría a esa niña y si descubría que la maltrataban él la adoptaría, no le importaba ser joven haría lo que fuera por esa pequeña que le había robado el corazón. En el momento que posó sus manos en los hombros de Serena sintió que ella se tensó, sentía que estaba llorando la giró hacía si y le limpió con su dedo meñique unas lágrimas que resbalaban por su hermoso rostro._

_—¡Por qué permitiste que me la volviesen a llevar! ¿dime por qué? ¡respóndeme maldita sea! —lloraba desconsolada golpeándolo contra su pecho._

_Le dolía verla tan afectada aún que no entendía en sus palabras «porque permitiste que me la volviesen a llevar» pero le resto importancia pensando que solo estaba desesperada por la pequeña Usagi, la abrazó para calmarla pero le fue inútil cada vez lo golpeaba mas, la separó de su lado y la agarró por las manos para tranquilizarla, ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo que a él se le estrujase su corazón,_ inconscientemente se _acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarla, sus besos eran dulces y suaves pasó su mano por detrás de sus espaldas para profundizar mas el beso pero en esos instantes ella se separó de él dándole una cachetada._

_—¡Que te pasa imbécil! No te atrevas volver a besarme ¿te quedo claro? Me das asco y no te soporto —gritó molesta yéndose del departamento y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca._

_En el momento que Serena se fue llevo inconscientemente sus dedos a sus labios no sabía porque la había besado ¿pero qué pasaría ahora cuando se volvieran a ver?¿ Se volverían hablar o simplemente se seguirían odiando?_

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando se fue del departamento de Darien comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sentía un profundo dolor en su alma y un odio profundo por ese joven que la había besado, no sabía porque se había dejado llevar en ese momento ¿acaso sentía algo por él? Eso era imposible se odiaban y se iban a odiar siempre. Comenzó a caminar intentando olvidarse de todo hasta que llegó a un parque y se sentó en una banca mirando como los niños jugaban con sus mamas o con sus niñeras, sintió nostalgia por esas imágenes que estaba viendo y poco a poco se fue imaginando que ella estaba allí con su pequeña._

_Esa imagen le hizo esbozar una sonrisa por muy lastimado que tuviese su corazón._

_._

_._

_._

_Era la hora del receso y unos jóvenes se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad hablando del proyecto que les había asignado la maestra._

_—Entonces tu te haces cargo del caso de Lita Kino y yo el de Richard Urawa —dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados mirando unos papeles._

_—¡estas loca! —gritó obteniendo la atención de toda la cafetería — Prefiero que tú te quedes con esa niñita y yo me quedo con Richard y más yo soy hombre imagínate lo que pueda llegar a hacerte ese depravado_

_Rodo sus ojos por lo que le acababa de decir el peliplateado._

_—Es una demanda de divorcio por si no te has dado cuenta no es ningún asesino en serie —respondió entre risas por la mirada del joven._

_—Y eso que —respondió molesto —tienes novio imagínate lo que puede pensar él de ti si te ve con otro hombre._

_Suspiró pensando que estas dos semanas a su lado serán una tortura para ella._

_—Primero Seiya no es mi novio y tú también eres hombre así que no se a que viene el caso y si te ve con otro — imito su voz por lo último que dijo._

_La miró sorprendido por la manera que acababa de hablarle nunca pensó que la muñequita de plástico se atreviera hablarle así_

_—A mi no me importa si ese niñato es tu novio o no yo lo que no quiero es trabajar con esa niña —respondió molesto._

_Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse._

_—¿Y me puedes explicar por qué no quieres trabajar con ella?_

_—No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones no quiero y punto —respondió molesto._

—Vas seguir siendo el mismo amargado ¿verdad? —la miró ceñudo — Mira esto no lo decidí yo si no la maestra ,así que aunque no te guste, a ti te "tocó" ser el abogado de Lita y a mi el Richard.

_La miró molesto pensando que solo serían unos días se levantó de su asiento cogiéndole los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y fue a reunirse con Lita, mientras Mina iba a reunirse con Richard._

_._

_._

_._

_El receso ya había terminado algunos alumnos estaban haciendo el trabajo que le habían asignado fuera de la clase. Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la cafetería separados uno de otros para que no escuchasen lo que estaban hablando._

_Yaten comenzó a interrogar a Lita para realizar el divorcio falso, la verdad no quería aceptar trabajar con ella porque no le caía bien desde el día que comenzaron las clases,le había pedido todo los datos, la acta de matrimonio y se tenían hijos para comenzar a realizar los tramites del divorcio, después de unos minutos de pedirle todo los documentos la joven se retiró mientras Yaten esperaba a que Mina terminase de interrogar a su compañero._

_En otra mesa se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando mientras la otra cogía sus datos personales para comenzar con la demanda de divorcio, en el momento que terminó Richard se retiró mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento cogiendo las carpetas y acercándose hacia Yaten._

_Se sentó en la mesa donde estaba él joven y comenzaron a hablar._

_—¿Ya tienes todo? — preguntó el peliplateado._

_—Si, tendremos que comenzar a mirar para defender nuestros casos —comenzó a ojear sus informes._

_Estuvieron por unos minutos hablando de su caso hasta que decidieron darlo por finalizado y seguir mañana se retiraron para su clase cada uno por su lado, aunque fueran a la misma clase no se soportaban y si solo estaban juntos era por el trabajo._

_._

_._

_._

_Las horas ya habían pasado y algunos alumnos se iban para su casa y otros salían antes algunos por saltarse las clases y otros porque tenían que trabajar o estaban enfermos._

_Un pelinegro con coleta y ojos azules, se encontraba llegando al parking de la universidad cuando en eses instantes no se dio cuenta y una moto estuvo a punto de atropellarle el pié._

_—¡Qué te pasa imbécil! Acaso no sabes por donde andas —gritó bastante enfadado._

**_Miró molesto a la persona que se había parado enfrente suya apretó sus puños para golpearlo pero en el instante que se sacó el casco y vio que no era no era un hombre si no una mujer que él conocía bastante bien suspiró lentamente sin poder sacar su vista de esa joven ,hacía años que no la veía su cabello era rubio ceniza y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes._**

_—¡El único imbécil aquí eres tú idiota! —gritó bajándose de la moto y poniéndose enfrente de él —pero mira con quién me fui encontrar la pena es que no tuviera mi auto para atropellarte y mandarte directo para un hospital._

_—Cuanto tiempo Haruka veo que sigues siendo la misma niñata lo único que te cambio fue tu cuerpo —la miró descaradamente de arriba abajo._

_—¡No me mires así imbécil! —le dio una cachetada en su mejilla —ya veo que eras tan descarado como el inútil de tu padre._

_Esas palabras le habían parecido bastante mal la agarró con fuerza por un brazo y la miró molesto a sus ojos._

_—Ni te atrevas a volver a insultar a mi padre ¡me oíste! Él por lo menos es un hombre de verdad y no tú madre que sabes tu muy bien porque la despedimos hace unos años._

_—¡Tú no sabes nada Seiya! Eras un niño de aquella como yo pero ya veo que eres igual de inútil como él —gritó molesta soltándose de su agarre._

_—Se bastante, mi padre me dijo todo así que no vengas inventándome nada porque sabes que no te voy a creer —respondió sarcásticamente._

_—¡Todo es mentira! Pero algún día abrirás los ojos, claro si es que los tienes o acaso solo los tienes de adorno._

_—¡Déjame en paz! Me puedes explicar que haces en esta universidad —preguntó irónicamente._

—Para ser hijo del gobernador eres tonto ¿no? —lo miró a su rostro conteniendo las ganas de reírse en su cara —que crees es que supe que estudiabas aquí y quise venir a "arruinarte" la vida como tú padre se la arruinó a mi madre ¿Qué te parece?

_—¡Déjate de tonterías! Sabes muy bien lo que pasó aunque tú quieras echarle la culpa a mi padre._

_—No son tonterías pero si te digo la verdad no sabía que estudiabas aquí pero ahora que lo se te haré la vida imposible —lo amenazó y le dio unos pequeños golpes en su rostro._

_—¡Eres un animal! Como te atreves a golpearme —la agarró bruscamente del brazo mientras ella lo miraba con odio —no quiero que vuelvas a poner una de tus sucias manos encima de mi lindo rostro._

_—¿Lindo? No me hagas reír si hasta un perro es mas guapo que tú —se rió la joven — la pena que me da es comparar un perro contigo pobre animal._

_Puso los ojos en blanco por lo que acababa de escuchar de la joven._

—¡Como te atreves a "compararme" con un animal! El único animal aquí eres tú que te pones a golpearme.

_—Lo siento por la niña de porcelana no me di cuenta que te lastime quieres que te cure —se rió bastante divertida por la mirada de odio del joven —si no fue tan fuerte exagerado pero si quieres te las doy mas fuertes y te mando aún hospital ¿tú decides?_

_—¡Vete al diablo Haruka!_ _—se alejó de ella y se fue caminando hacia su auto —espero no volver a verte porque tu presencia me irrita —se subió al automóvil pero antes de irse escuchó los gritos de la joven._

_—Te lo veo bastante negro muñeco de porcelana ya que estudiamos en la misma universidad, pero no te preocupes a mi tu presencia también me irrita e intentaré no buscarte —Se subió a su moto y se fue rumbo a su casa a contarle a su madre las novedades._

_Estuvo mirando por unos minutos como la joven se alejaba, hasta que decidió encender su auto y dirigirse hacia su casa._

.

.

.

En uno de los barrios más altos de Tokio una mujer entraba en su casa con su hija a gritos y suplicándole que la soltasen, Kalaberite puso a la niña en el suelo del gran salón y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza.

_—¡Suetame me duele! —gritaba la pequeña en llantos._

Su madre hizo oídos sordos y cada vez la golpeaba más fuerte hasta que unas pequeñas heridas comenzaban a salir por su cuerpecito.

_—¡Esto te pasa por escaparte maldita mocosa!_

_—siento mami Sali y me pedi —lloraba desconsolaba por los fuertes golpes que había recibido._

_—No vuelvas hacerlo ¡me escuchaste mocosa! Hoy te quedas sin comer como castigo ¡vete a tú habitación!_

_—Peo tengo hambe —lloraba frotándose sus ojos y ensuciándose de sangre._

_—¡No me importa que tengas hambres mocosa! ¿no me escuchaste? ¡que te vayas a tu cuarto ya!_

_La pequeña miró a su madre y comenzó a caminar asustada muy lentamente por los fuertes golpes que llevó, en el momento que llegó a su habitación vio la puerta abierta y entró, como pudo subió a una cama pequeña que tenía para ella, y ahí comenzó a llorar diciendo que su mama era mala y la odiaba, en el momento que el sueño la venció por tanto llanto solo pidió un deseo que Sede fuera su mama para cuidarla y protegerla siempre._

_Kalaberite estaba furiosa sentada en el salón esperando que su marido llegase de hablar con su amigo, en el momento que sintió la puerta de la entrada cerrarse fue a reunirse con su marido._

_—Apareció la mocosa —preguntó Malachite un señor de unos treinta y cinco años de cabellos azul claro y de ojos azules._

_—Si amor , esta castigada en su recamara por todo lo que ha hecho —respondió coqueta abrazándolo y comenzando a besarlo._

_—Por suerte que apareció esa mocosa —se alejó un poco de ella —sin esa niña no tendríamos tantas comodidades._

_—Tienes razón amor, sin esa niña nuestra vida sería un fracaso por eso la próxima vez tenemos que tener cuidado de que esto no se vuelva a repetir —se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo._

_El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, pocos minutos después se entregaron salvajemente._

.

.

.

La horas pasaron sin ella darse cuenta ,llevaba en ese parque horas llorando como hacía años que no lo hacía, los recuerdos del pasado siempre los tenía en su mente su mayor deseo era encontrar a su hija y poder traerla a jugara este parque al lado de otros niños.

Decidió levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la casa de Rei mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a mojar la acera quería controlarse y no llorar pero no era capaz.

En el momento que llegó a la casa de Rei tocó al timbre siendo recibida por una sirvienta y invitándola a entrar, se sentó en el salón esperando a su amiga e intentando calmarse para que no descubriera lo que pasaba pero no era capaz sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo.

Cuando la llamaron anunciando que su amiga estaba en su casa bajó las escaleras para reunirse con ella, en el momento que la vio se acercó a ella y comenzó a abrazarla, hacía años que no veía a Serena llorar y eso la hizo preocuparse demasiado.

_—Serena por Dios ¿qué te pasa? —la abrazó mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos._

_Cada vez lloraba mas fuerte sin ser capaz de responderle a su amiga levantó un poco su cabeza y la miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_—Yo.. Rei… yo quiero morirme —sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo. _

_Su amiga la miró sorprendida por sus palabras sin poder creer lo que escuchaba._

_—_ No digas eso amiga ¿dónde esta la Serena que yo conozco la fuerte la que no se deja manipular por nadie?_—le acarició su rostro intentando calmarla —así que no vuelvas a decir que te quieres morir porque que haría yo sin ti —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

_—Buscarte una amiga mejor que yo.. yo soy ..mala no merezco vivir —gritó en llanto._

_—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¿me escuchaste? Tu amistad para mi es muy valiosa Serena, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve —la volvió abrazar para intentar calmarla —por favor ¿dime que te pasó? —la miró a su rostro._

_—No puedo..lo siento.. no puedo —tapó su rostro con sus manos._

_—Si que puedes —le sacó las manos de su rostro y se puso enfrente de ella —dime lo que te pasó o busco al causante de tus lágrimas y no lo cuenta._

_—El causante de mis lágrimas soy yo misma nadie tiene que ver con lo que paso hace años._

_Su amiga la miró sorprendida sin comprender en sus palabras, ellas siempre se decían todo ¿ acaso le estaba ocultando algo?_

_—¡Por favor explícate? Que pasó hace años._

_—Lo siento Rei no puedo.. perdóname .. pero no puedo decírtelo_

_—Si que puedes Serena —la agarró de sus manos —por favor confía en mi siempre nos decíamos todo ¿lo recuerdas? —ella asintió._

_—Esta bien —suspiró pensando en como se lo tomaría su amiga por ocultárselo — yo.. tengo.. una hija._

_—¡Qué! —alzó la voz sorprendida —estas de broma verdad Serena —ella le negó con la cabeza —¿en dónde esta esa niña?_

_—Ese es el problema Rei ¡no lo se! No se donde esta mi hija ¡sabes! Y me siento la peor de las madres._

_—Por favor Serena explícame como es eso como es que no sabes en donde esta tu hija —preguntó una sorprendida Rei._

_Serena comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde el momento que había quedado embarazada hasta el día de hoy también le dijo y uién era el padre de su hija. _

_—Es increíble lo que me estas contando ¡tú padre esta loco o que! como se atrevió hacerte eso._

_—Por arruinarme simplemente la vida y no dejarme ser feliz pero júrame que no dirás nada porque nadie lo sabe._

_—No te preocupes amiga sabes que yo nunca digo nada, entonces el imbécil del padre de tú hija no sabe de su existencia —negó con la cabeza._

-Nadie lo sabe amiga, gracias por escucharme _—le dio un abrazó sin imaginarse que una persona las estaba escuchando._

_Había llegado a la casa de Rei hacía unos pocos minutos cuando se detuvo en el marco del salón y se escondió para no ser vista mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían las jóvenes. Decidió entrar e interrumpir esa conversación._

_—Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no es cierto Serena —preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarra y mirándolas bastante molesta._

Continuara…

Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews, antes de nada quería decirles que dentro de dos semanas me voy de vacaciones y no se si me dará tiempo actualizar porque cada semana subo una distinta para la semana le toca a una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad porque no me da tiempo a escribir las dos por la semana, porque también estoy escribiendo una historia con mi amiga Conyta monlight . Si no puedo actualizar esta historia o las otras avisé por aquí y por facebook, no abandonaré la historia si en mis vacaciones puedo actualizar lo haré.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Quién se será esa joven que escuchó la conversación?

Acepto críticas buenas y malas y también sugerencias.

Si desean pueden agregarme a mi facebook: Naiara Moon de Chiba.

Les invitamos a pasar por nuestra historia compartida con mi amiga Conyta Moonlight.

Se llama en dónde está el amor, ella lo tiene publicada en su cuenta de fanficion y yo en mi cuenta de univision que tengo el mismo nombre que en fanficion.

Es un Serena y Darien/Haruka y Seiya.

Les quiero agradecer los reviews a :

Princess queen: Hola amiga ¿qué tal? gracias por tu comentario, al final la pequeña no se quedo con ellos pero habrá sorpresas. Besos y abrazos.

Serena kou1180: Hola amiga ¿qué tal? Gracias por tú comentario Serena la verdad no le quiere decir a Darien lo que pasó, aunque él ya lo descubrió por las marcas de su cuello. Besos y abrazos.

Nai SD: bien sister y tú qué tal? Si las cosas entre Mina y Yaten están que arden y cada vez más, bueno y quién no se enamoraría de esa dulce niña es tan tierna y consiguió que Serena y Darien durmiesen juntos. Besos y abrazos. Te quiero sister.

Barbielove: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, pronto se sabrá quien es el padre de la hija de Serena. Besos y abrazos.

Adileyne: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario esta niña si que es traviesa, al final aceptó que durmiesen juntos. Besos y abrazos.

Conyta moonlight: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, la verdad cuando menos tienes es cuando menos escribes. Las cosas entre Mina y Yaten están que arden y esa preocupación por Serena es por algo pero él no se quiere dar cuenta. Besos y abrazos amiga Tkm.

:Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario. Besos y abrazos.

Marsromina: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario pronto se descubrirá quién es y Yaten pagará muy caro su forma de ser. Besos y abrazos.

Usagimoon :Hola amiga bien y tú ¿qué tal? gracias por tu comentario, Jedaite pagará pero un poco mas adelante aún tiene que pasar un par de cosas en la historia. Besos y abrazos.

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga qué tal? Gracias por tú comentario, con el trabajo de Mina y Yaten las cosas estarán que arden entre ellos dos, pronto se sabrá quién es esa pequeña. Besos y abrazos.

Starvenus: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario,me estoy pensando en si ponerle una marca de nacimiento pero no estoy segura a lo mejor le pongo a ver jej. Besos y abrazos.

Usagi de Chiba: Hola gracias por tu comentario la verdad entre Mina y Yaten las cosas están que arden y al final Darien durmió con ellas.

Magguie Aino: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario , pues como te conté ya terminé con los exámenes. Besos y abrazos.

Andy:Hola qué tal? Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad la maestra los junta y ellos no quieren estar juntos y al final aceptó dormir con ellas. Besos y abrazos.

Besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Desde que había aparecido en el salón el silencio era incomodo. Estaba molesta esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia, seguía sin poder creer como Serena le podía ocultar algo tan importante como que tenía una sobrina.

Por otro lado Serena miraba a su melliza sin poder creer que las hubiese escuchado ¿Que iba a decirle ahora? No podía decirle lo que había escuchado había sido un error, bien podría mentirle pero prefería no hacerlo. Su hermana necesitaba saber la verdad y ahora que lo sabía suplicarle que ese secreto quedase entre ellas tres.

Mina seguía mirando a su hermana impacientemente esperando una respuesta. Estaba confundida, sabía cómo era su padre y que sería capaz de hacer cualquiera cosa, pero seguía sin poder creer que él fuese capaz de secuestrar a su propia nieta. Se preguntaba a ella misma por qué Serena nunca se lo había dicho ¿acaso no confiaba en ella? Se conocían de toda la vida por algo eran hermanas ¿por qué no confió en ella y a Rei se lo había dicho?

—Serena estoy esperando una respuesta, dime que todo es mentira y que nuestro padre no te sacó a tu hija —preguntó dudosa sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

Su hermana respiró profundamente pensando en las palabras que debería de utilizar para explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde que era una adolescente de tan solo catorce años.

—Todo lo que escuchaste es cierto Mina, ese señor —dijo con desdén refiriéndose a su padre —me sacó a lo más valioso de mi vida —en su voz se notaba rencor desde que le sacó a su hija Jedaite para ella dejó de ser su padre.

—¿Por qué Serena? ¡Por qué me lo ocultaste!, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Creo que son demasiadas preguntas juntas ¿No crees? —le echó una sonrisa tranquilizadora intentando calmar a su hermana—. Lo siento por ocultártelo todo este tiempo pero no podía decirlo no podía poner la vida de mi hija en peligro.

—¿Acaso no confiabas en mí para decírmelo? Sabes que yo nunca hubiese dicho nada.

—Confío en ti Mina, pero como te dije hace unos segundos no voy a poner la vida de mi hija en riesgo por nadie —se acercó a su hermana y la agarró por su muñecas —perdóname, sé que debería habértelo dicho, que deberías saberlo pero mi pequeña está ante todos y por ella daría mi vida.

—Lo siento, la tonta fui yo. No debí de reclamarte, yo no sé lo hubiese hecho de haber estado en tu lugar. Yo no soy tan fuerte como lo eres tú, pero dime una cosa ¿mi sobrina está viva verdad?

Serena le echó una tierna sonrisa y la volvió abrazar. Quería sentir ese calor familiar de su hermana, quería volver a desahogarse y ahora lo haría con ella. Por petición de Rei se sentaron las tres en el sofá mientras la servidumbre le traía un café para cada una.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta Serena necesito que me aclares mis dudas.

Respiró profundamente y volteó su rostro a los ojos azules de su hermana entrelazando su mano en los dedos finos de mina. Esperaba que no se molestase por habérselo ocultado y pudiera comprenderla

—Todo comenzó en el colegio cuando lo conocí a él, a quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, él y yo éramos inseparables pero nuestra amistad era prohibida.

—¿Prohibida? —preguntó dudosa su melliza—. No entiendo nada Sere, además tampoco recuerdo que tuvieras un amigo especial.

—Nunca te mencioné a mi amigo porque ese señor nos tenía prohibido juntarnos con algún miembro de su familia.

—Sigo sin entender Serena —dijo agarrándose el mentón intentando recordar —intento hacer memoria pero la únicas personas con las que nuestro padre no nos dejan hablar ni relacionarnos son con los que llevan la sangre de los Chiba. Pero eso no sería problema porque Darien y tú os odias a muerte.

—Creo que no es la única persona que lo odia —espetó furiosa la pelinegra —pero dejemos que tu hermana hable y pronto saldrás de dudas.

Mina asintió dándole voz a su hermana para que siguiese con la explicación.

—Nuestra amistad fue creciendo con el paso de los años. Cuando tenía catorce años ese señor descubrió nuestra amistad prohibiéndome rotundamente que me volviese a relacionar con él.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó su hermana sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí misma ¿Quién sería ese joven?

—Me rebelé y me golpeó, con miedo al día siguiente quedé con él para terminar con nuestra amistad, pero él tenía otros planes. Me regalo un ramo de flores rojas y de rodillas me pidió que fuese su novia, sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de rodillas frente a él y gustosa probé sus labios por primera vez aceptado ser su novia.

—Pero no entiendo, yo nunca supe que tuvieras novio.

—No te enteraste porque andábamos a las escondidas para que Jedaite no supiese lo nuestro —la otra rubia la miro sorprendida —cuando tenía quince años me entregué a él por primera vez en un hermoso lago, fue la mejor tarde de toda mi vida solo que ese día no...

Mina estaba sorprendida ¿acaso su hermana no habría utilizado protección?, esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿había podido ser tan irresponsable?. Decidió interrumpirla y preguntarle esa duda que martillaba su cabeza.

—¿Acaso no utilizasteis protección? —su hermana negó con la cabeza —¡Como pudisteis ser tan irresponsables! —le reclamó alzando la voz la rubia levantándose del sofá.

—Quieres sentarte Mina —alzó la voz la pelinegra. Sentándola en el sofá —si no fuese por esa irresponsabilidad tú y yo no seríamos tías —al escuchar las palabras de Rei pensó unos segundos en el error que acababa de cometer pidiéndole disculpas a Serena por hacerle daño.

—No te preocupes Rei. Mina tiene razón, fuimos unos irresponsables pero a esa edad uno no piensa en consecuencias, no obstante que les quede bien que no me arrepiento de tener una hija, de lo único que me arrepiento es que no supe protegerla de su propio abuelo —aseguró y luego agachó su rostro para ocultar sus ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir. Su hermana aun seguía sin comprender como su padre había sido capaz de arrebatarle a su hermana una pequeña recién nacida que no tenía culpa de nada. Vio sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían salir, le dolía en el alma verla así, la abrazó con cariño y dándole su apoyo le dijo que no hacía falta que continuara si aquello le hacía mal pero su melliza le dijo que estaba bien que quería hacerlo.

Serena limpió una lágrima que comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla y recordando su pasado comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido antes de que la interrumpieran.

—Después de esa maravillosa tarde había pasado un mes y medio. Empecé a tener malestares y mareos constantes ¿Te recuerdas que siempre decía estar enferma? — su hermana asintió —eso era lo que yo pensaba hasta el día que decidí comprar un test de embarazo ya que llevaba unas semanas que mi periodo no me bajaba.

—¿Que pasó cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada? —preguntó dudosa. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que había pasado.

—Cuando me hice la prueba y vi el resultado comencé a llorar, no quería ser madre tan joven, pero por otra parte estaba feliz pues era el fruto de ese amor de hace años.

Su hermana en el fondo estaba un poco molesta porque no había confiado en ella desde un principio, no entendía por qué Serena se lo había ocultado ¿por qué no le había dicho su embarazo el día que lo descubrió?

—¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada el mismo día que hiciste la prueba? Si me lo dijeras desde un principio te hubiese apoyado.  
Suspiró lentamente y miró a los ojos de su hermana.

—Déjame terminar. Si no te explique es porque no tuve tiempo y además cuando hice la prueba tú no estabas en casa ¿Te recuerdas del desfile de modas de Italia al que yo no pude asistir? —Mina asintió —mientras tú estabas de viaje en ese desfile al que yo no pude asistir por mis malestares fue cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Mina se sorprendió por lo acababa de escuchar, si ella no hubiese asistido a ese desfile de modas a lo mejor habría podido ayudar a su hermana y a su sobrina, y ahora esa pequeña podría estar con ellas. Pero una duda martilleaba su cabeza cómo se lo había tomado su padre y el padre de su sobrina con la noticia del bebe.

—¿Cómo se tomó papá y el padre de tu hija la noticia de tu embarazo?

—Al día siguiente de descubrir mi embarazo fui al parque número diez en donde mi ex novio entrenaba toda las mañanas, quise darle una sorpresa y no le avise para quedar con él ,pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo en el momento en que lo vi besándose con otra joven, al ver esa imagen me eché a correr con lagrimas en mis ojos y con mi corazón roto en mil pedazos. Llegué a casa llorando y en el momento que papá me vio... — una lagrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

No era capaz de continuar, recordarse del suceso más doloroso de su vida le hacía daño, miró a Rei recibiendo su apoyo para continuar y luego a su hermana para explicarle los últimos detalles.

—¿Que te hizo papá? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, bien sabía que su padre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—En el momento que me vio entrar me golpeó y me partió el labio, había descubierto mi embarazo gracias a una de las sirvientas que había encontrado el test cuando estaba sacando la basura y se lo había entregado a ese señor —bajó su rostro para intentar ocultar las lagrimas que querían salir.

—¿Que mas paso? —pregunto su melliza acariciándole su mano para darle su apoyo.

—Me dijo que era una golfa y que nadie sabría de mi embarazo porque ese niño no nacería como mi hijo si no como mi primo —habló con voz temblorosa sus lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. Me sacó de casa arrastras y me llevó a una cabaña a las afueras de Tokio nunca estuve en ese curso de inglés —su hermana se sorprendió —estaba encerrada sin poder ver si quiera la luz del día.

—Pero...pero no entiendo, si papá te dijo que la haría pasar por nuestra prima ¿por qué te sacó a mi sobrina? —preguntó con mil dudas en su cabeza, seguía aun sin comprender.

—Déjame terminar de explicarte y luego lo comprenderás —tomó un poco de su café y comenzó hablar —los nueve meses de mi embarazo fueron una tortura para mí. Estaba feliz por la criatura que crecía en mi vientre amada a mi hija, pero ese señor me hacia la vida imposible, a cada rato me golpeaba por no querer decirle quien era el padre de mi hija.

—¿Pero qué pasó el día que nació? ¿Qué le hizo nuestro padre?

Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su hermana sintió tristeza y odio a la vez, para ella ese hombre no era parte de su familia.  
Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente apretando sus puños intentando no derrumbarse.

—Mi hija nació el quince de julio, ese día comencé a sentir fuertes contracciones pues mi pequeña ya quería nacer —se calló unos segundos ese recuerdo le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón —la matrona y los doctores que me atendieron durante todo mi embarazo en esa cabaña estaban a mi lado, mi parto no fue en un hospital como debería de ser si no en una habitación fría y con varios equipos médicos pero no estaban todos. Mi parto fue doloroso ya que a esa edad mi cuerpo no estaba preparado completamente para ser madre, y al no tener todo los equipos médicos necesarios perdí el conocimiento en el momento que mi hija nació —comenzó a llorar con ese recuerdo pensando que el momento que venía ahora aun era más doloroso.

Mina se sentía culpable por recordarle ese momento tan doloroso a su hermana, pero no podía creer todo lo que había sufrido, pero aun estaba ahí esa duda ¿Como se la sacó? Tanto ella como Rei la abrazaron para darle su apoyo y que terminase de contar como su padre le sacó a su hija.

Respiró profundamente cogiendo fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser para explicar cómo es que su hija no estaba ahora entre sus brazos. Con su rostro hacia abajo para evadir las miradas de lastima comenzó a relatar el terrible suceso.

—Unos minutos después de mi desmayo comencé a reaccionar, estaba buscando a mi pequeña en la cuna que tenía al lado de mi cama pero no estaba allí, en el momento que vi entrar a ese señor —dijo con odio —comenzó a reírse, yo no sabía lo que pasaba porque no le encontraba la gracia que mi hija no estuviese a mi lado. Lo miré y le pregunté en donde estaba mi Usagi, mi hija a quien aun no había podido ver. Volvió a reírse de mí y me dijo que esa niña jamás la volvería a ver, que ese sería el precio que tenía que pagar por enredarme con el hijo de su peor enemigo, que para él esa criatura no era nada más que un estorbo y que jamás bajo de su techo viviría una niña que por sus venas corriera la sangre de su enemigo.

Mina estaba sin palabras no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y como su padre había sido de capaz de separar a su propia hija de su nieta. Su cabeza no dejaba de formular quien podría ser el padre de su sobrina, en su mente tenía una persona pero era imposible que fuese precisamente él.

—El padre de tu hija es… —era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre pero todo concordaba con él —es ...

Su hermana la interrumpió. —Sí. El padre de mi hija es Darien Chiba.

El silencio había sido sepulcral al escuchar esas palabras. Mina quedó en estado de shock, por una parte ahora entendía el porqué se odiaban pero por otra no le encontraba en su cabeza si tenían una hija entonces por qué ese odio ¿acaso él no quiso hacerse cargo de esa niña o simplemente no lo sabía? Por otro lado para Rei no fue sorpresa ya que hacía una hora que ella había descubierto la verdad.

Por todo el dolor que Serena sentía en su corazón por recordarse de su pasado sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr como raudales por sus mejillas, la única persona que la podía derrumbar era el recuerdo de su pequeña.

Su hermana quería saber lo que había pasado en donde estaba su sobrina.

Serena comenzó a explicar que Jedaite la había amenazado para que no buscase a su hija, por ahora no quería explicar cuál fue la amenaza que le había echado para ella ya fueron demasiados recuerdos en tan solo un día.

Les suplicó que no les dijeran nada a Darien de la existencia de su hija, según ella él no tenía el derecho de saber de su existencia y por ella jamás se enteraría. Tanto Mina como Rei al principio no estaban de acuerdo, ahora sabían cómo sucedieron las cosas y él a lo mejor podría ayudar en su búsqueda. Pero terminaron aceptando la petición de la rubia y prometiéndole ayudar en la búsqueda de la pequeña.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que estaba anocheciendo ambas rubias miraron su reloj y decidieron irse al darse cuenta que era algo tarde, se despidieron de Rei y cada una se fueron en sus respectivos autos hacia sus casas.

En el camino Serena se desvío hacia ese lago en donde por primera vez se había entregado a Darien, quería estar sola y recordarse de todo los momentos vividos, tanto Rei como su hermana le habían preguntado sin aún lo amaba pero ella lo negó, solo quería venganza y Darien Chiba le iba a pagar todo su sufrimiento. Después de unas horas regreso a su casa pensando en sus futuros planes ¿Sería capaz de llevarlos a Cabo?

.

.

.

Al día siguiente comenzaba hacer un poco de frío la llegada del otoño se notaba en todo Japón.

En la universidad de Tokio poco a poco los alumnos iban llegando para comenzar con sus clases. Una hermosa joven de cortos cabellos de un rubio ceniza estacionaba su moto en el parking de la universidad, esperando encontrarse hoy con el muñeco de porcelana para divertirse durante un buen rato.  
Bajó de su moto buscando a su muñeco de indias pero no lo encontró, esbozó una sonrisa cuando en la muralla a la afuera de la universidad visualizó a una amiga que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Se acercó hacia ella a grandes zancadas para saludarla.

—Lita amiga cuanto tiempo —la abrazó efusivamente dejando a la joven sorprendida

—¡Haruka! — alzó la voz aún sorprendida —pero ¿qué haces aquí? bueno quiero decir ¿desde cuando estudias aquí?

Su amiga se río.

—Desde hace unos días y dime que es de tu vida aun sigues trabajando en el local del patán de Furuhata.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo va a ser el día que dejes de llamarle patán a mi novio? —puso sus brazos en jarra fingiendo estar molesta —y sí, sigo trabajando en el Crown.

—Hasta el día que te vea vestida de blanco, hasta ese día seguirá siendo un patán.

—Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad amiga? —negó con la cabeza —sabes que Andrew te tiene cariño, por mucho que uses ese apodo —se río la castaña recordándose como se llevaban.

Haruka río junto con Lita al recordar que tal se llevaba con el novio de su amiga, no es que le cayera mal, todo el contrario se llevaba bien con él desde que su amiga se lo había presentado hace dos años diciendo que eran novios. Pero era bastante protectora con sus amigas y sobre todo con ella que la quería como una verdadera hermana.

Estuvieron durante un rato hablando hasta que la rubia se despidió de su amiga al ver a su "enemigo" estacionando su auto y saliendo de mismo junto a su hermano. Los esperó con los brazos cruzados apoyada en la muralla escondida entre la multitud de personas.

Echó una sonrisa en el momento que los vio cerca de ella a punto de entrar al recinto, salió de su escondite y silenciosamente sin ser vista se acercó por las espaldas de su muñequito de indias dándole un pequeño golpe en su espalda.

—¿Quien fue el animal que se atrevió a golpearme? —preguntó furioso volteándose y quedado en frente de la causante de su mal humor —¡ah fuiste tú! ¿Acaso no sabes comportarte como la gente civilizada? pero claro que más puede esperarse de una fierecilla salvaje.

—¿Y es que acaso tú Te comportas como la gente civilizada pisoteando a los demás? Además el golpe que te di no fue tan fuerte para que te quejes, pero que más voy a esperar yo de un hombre que está hecho de goma en de vez de carne y hueso.

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos al escuchar eso de parte de la joven.

—¡Como te atreves a insultarme! Cuando quieras te demuestro que soy un hombre de verdad —espetó furioso.

La joven comenzó a reírse.

—¿Tú demostrarme que eres un hombre? ¡Por favor no me hagas reír! si te quejas como una niña y es más a mí me gustan los hombres de verdad con músculo cuerpo de infarto, en cambio tú —lo miró de arriba abajo —no tienes nada de eso.

Seiya estaba furioso con todo lo que le estaba diciendo Haruka ¿cómo se atrevía hablarle así? acaso ¿no le importaba que fuera el hijo del gobernador? ¿no dejaba intimidar por nadie? tenía ganas de demostrarle que realmente era un hombre y no un muñeco.

—Digas lo que digas cuando quieras te lo demuestro fierecilla y si lo deseas hoy mismo después de terminar las clases te demuestro el hombre que soy.

—¡Ni en tus mejores sueños me tendrás entre tus sabanas!

—Eso lo...

Taiki ya estaba harto de la discusión de su hermano con Haruka y sobre todo por el circulo de alumnos que se habían formado a su alrededor para escuchar la pelea. Intento calmarlos gritándoles pero ninguno de ellos dos le hacía caso, al ver que no lo escuchaban decidió meterse en la discusión para detenerlos.

—¡Ya basta! —alzó la voz metiéndose en el medio de ellos dos —¿Acaso no saben comportarse como gente adulta? si tienen tantas ganas de pelear como animales háganlo en un lugar privado y no en un lugar público con gente a vuestro alrededor.

—Un Kou con sentido —aplaudió la rubia —tenías que aprender de tu hermano muñequita de porcelana, lo único que espero es que a él no se le pegue tu idiotez.

—¡Si empezaste tú! y no vuelvas a llamarme muñequita de..

Su hermano volvió a interrumpirlos.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Acaso no me escucharon? Vámonos Seiya —jaló a su hermano entre la multitud de gente que se estaba esparciendo —un gusto en volver a verte Haruka —Se despidió de ella antes de alejarse con su hermano por completo.

Después de esa discusión y ver como se alejaban los hermanos Kou, para su sorpresa algunos alumnos comenzaron aplaudirle por poner a Seiya en su lugar y no dejar que la pisotease por ser el hijo del gobernador.

Con una gran sonrisa les agradeció el gesto y entro al recinto esperando a que comenzasen las clases.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que le habían encargado ese trabajo.  
Estas semanas habían sido una tortura al lado del peli plateado, cada día lo soportaba menos, pero de algo se había dado cuenta pero en su mente decía que eso sería un gran error. Ella no sentía nada por él, le parecía una persona antipática y un amargado, que no había hecho nada más que sacarla de sus estribos en esta temporada que por obligación les toco trabajar juntos.

Por otro lado para el peli plateado tampoco había sido fácil trabajar al lado de la muñequita de plástico como solía llamarle con tal de fastidiarla. Estas dos semanas intentó hacerle la vida imposible, sonreía cada vez que la veía de los nervios por sus tonterías, pero ahora que había acabado con este trabajo por mucho que su mente lo quisiera negar añoraría no trabajar a su lado. ¿Es que acaso se había enamorado de su muñequita de plástico? Negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible y tenía bien claro que eso jamás sucedería.

Eran las diez de la noche y algunos alumnos se encontraban en un bajo que habían alquilado para celebrar el éxito de sus trabajos durante estas dos semanas.  
Tres hermosas jóvenes acaban de hacer acto de presencia en la fiesta, se veían realmente hermosas. Mina llevaba un hermoso vestido color naranjo, con escote de corazón y a partir de la cintura caía en vuelo con unos zapatos del mismo color. Amy llevaba un hermoso vestido azul pálido sobre la rodilla, con escote de corazón, a partir de la cintura también caía en vuelo y con unos zapatos del mismo color. Lita Kino también había ido con ellas, desde que comenzaron con ese trabajo las tres se habían vuelto muy unidas; ella llevaba un hermoso vestido con escote de corazón unas lentejuelas en el busto y en la cintura llevaba un cinto que caía en vuelo de orzaga con unos zapatos negros de tacón.

La fiesta dio comienzo entre bailes y una hermosa rubia se encontraba en la pista de baile bailando con sus amigas hasta el momento que una pelirroja la interrumpió pidiéndole que tenía que hablar con ella a solas mientras la invitaba a tomar algo.  
Se despidió de sus amigas y acompaño a la pelirroja para preguntarle de qué quería hablar con ella, se le hacía extraño que se le acercase, ya que muchas veces no lo hacía o se burlaba de ella por ser según ella tan mojigata.

En el momento que llegaron a la barra ambas jóvenes pidieron un mojito en un vaso doble. Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos mientras la pelirroja le pedía perdón por la manera en que la trataba, la rubia asintió y la abrazó sinceramente sin darse cuenta que la joven le metía droga en su vaso, se separaron y luego brindaron para celebrar su amistad.

La pelirroja sonría satisfecha su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, iba a disfrutar viéndola por primera vez en su vida con droga en su cuerpo, en el momento que comenzaron a beber ella solo pensaba que al terminar su vaso llamaría los medios de comunicación para que cubrieran el espectáculo que daría la mojigata modelito.

Un peli plateado se encontraba ya cansado de tanta fiesta, sentía que le iban a explotar los oídos con el volumen que le tenían a la música, estaba dispuesto a salir de ese calvario cuando visualizó a Mina en la barra, se acercó hasta ella y le sacó el vaso que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a beber.

—¡Hey! Muñequita de plástico no deberías de estar bebiendo.

—¡Oye tú! Ese vaso es mío y tú no eres nadie para decirme que yo no puedo beber —se quejó la rubia intentando sacárselo de sus manos sin ser capaz a lograrlo, la droga comenzaba hacerle efecto.

La pelirroja comenzó a reírse y se alejó de ellos dos despidiéndose de Mina para ir llamar a los medios de comunicación.

—Pero tú lo soltaste así que ahora es mío, anda despidiéndote de tu mojito porque me lo pienso beber todo —se río el joven viendo la expresión molesta de la joven mientras terminaba con su bebida.

—Maldito amargado, yo no te lo di si fuiste ¡tu quien me lo sacó!

El peli plateado comenzó a reírse y se alejó de Mina dándole el vaso vacío y se salió del lugar para ir a fumar un cigarro.

Por otro lado la rubia estaba furiosa pero no sabía lo que le estaba pasado, comenzó a sentirse mal, todo le daba vueltas y de vez en cuando comenzaba a ver doble.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y los efectos de la droga comenzaban hacer efecto en ambos jóvenes pero mucho más en la rubia. Que había tomado más cantidad de la bebida.

Se encontraba encima de las mesas bailando sensualmente al son de la música, los muchachos le gritaban cosas sexys y cachondas, mientras que las chicas se reían de ella y le sacaban fotos para tener un lindo recuerdo, todas menos sus dos amigas que intentaban bajarla sin éxito. Pero no eran las únicas personas que le estaban sacando fotos también estaba la prensa, esta exclusiva les haría ganar mucho dinero a los fotógrafos que no dejaban de sacarles fotos.

Yaten estaba un poco mejor que ella, veía alucinaciones y a veces también doble como le sucedía a la rubia, pero no había llegado al extremo de perder el control de su cuerpo. En el momento que la había visto quiso reírse y disfrutar como disfrutaban los demás muchachos al verla bailar, pero no era capaz, algo en su interior le hacía hervir la sangre, tenía ganas de comenzar a golpear a todo los muchachos que la veían con esa cara de deseo.

Cuando que Mina comenzaba a sacarse su ropa mientras contorneaba sensualmente su cuerpo, Yaten asustado y a empujones corrió a grandes zancadas entre la multitud de jóvenes que la estaban mirando, cogió a Mina entre sus brazos apoyándola sobre sus hombros antes de que hiciese la tontería de desnudarse por completo, la sacó de allí mientras ella lo golpeaba en la espalda gritándole que soltase y la dejase disfrutar de la noche.

La apoyo en el piso antes de que ambos cayesen al suelo ya que él tampoco ponía sostenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, pero sin darse cuenta Mina torció un tacón del zapato haciendo que ella perdiese el equilibrio y ambos cayesen al suelo.

—¿Sabes mi muñequita de plástico? te ves muy hermosa esta noche — dijo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras la brisa de la noche movía sus cabellos.

—Tú también te vez muy hermoso ¿sabes? jamás te había visto como te veo esta noche, te deseo mi amargado —se acercó a sus labios y poco a poco rozo los suyos con los del peli plateado.

El beso fue el mejor de su vida, era dulce y a la vez apasionado, cuando cortaron el beso por falta de respiración se miraron embelesados, el deseo corría por las venas de ambos.

—Si no quieres que te haga el amor aquí mismo será mejor que nos vayamos a un hotel —respondió con deseo dándole un beso en los dulces labios de Mina.

No hacía falta que le dijera más, intentó levantarse del cuerpo firme del peli plateado pero cada vez que se ponía de pie terminaba cayendo de nuevo en sus brazos, entre risas y besos él la ayudó a levantarse y se fueron caminando abrazados hacia un hotel.

En el momento que llegaron al hotel ingresaron por la puerta abrazados y riéndose ya que a veces sentían que el suelo se les movía, pidieron una habitación y se subieron en el elevador hasta la planta indicada. Una vez dentro comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, los besos subían cada vez más de temperatura, cuando sintieron que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el deseo que los embargaba de unirse era desesperante, salieron del elevador y por los pasillos no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse.

Durante el trayecto a la habitación que les habían indicado, Yaten nunca dejó de besar a Mina, sin separar sus labios de los de ella pasó la tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta y cerrándola tras de si con el pie apoyo a Mina contra ella, comenzó a besarla con pasión, sus besos fueron pasando por su cuello y poco a poco bajaron hasta sus hombros, acarició su fina piel que poco a poco se erizaba con el contacto de sus manos. Bajó el cierre de su vestido y dejó que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo.

Continuara...

Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho la demora del capitulo ,pero aun estoy de vacaciones pero no voy negar que por una parte tengo ganas de regresar ya que en este teclado faltan cosas ,antes que nada muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos comentarios. No

sé cuando podré actualizar el siguiente capitulo espero vuestra comprensión. Pero prometo que intentaré escribir.

Qué les pareció

el capitulo?

Por fin Mina y Yaten se dieron un beso aunque fuese bajo los efectos de la droga.

Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar.

Siento mucho no poderles responder hoy los reviews como tanto

desearía pero estoy agotada, lo haré por privado y la próxima vez prometo responderlos por aquí.

Pero le quiero agradecer a:

Conyta Moonlight- princess queen - Usako-Chiba t -

Magguie Aino -Adileyne -Nai SD - Usagi de Chiba -marsromina - -sailor-xamoon - Barbielove.

Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Conyta Moonlight por su ayuda.

Hoy treinta de Junio se celebra el cumpleaños de nuestras dos heroínas.

Muchas felicidades para Serena Tsukino y Rini Chiba Tsukino.


	11. capítulo 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_La imagen que estaba viendo era la más hermosa que tenía ante sus ojos el cuerpo desnudo y solo tapado por una diminuta tanga de encaje la hacía ver como una verdadera diosa. Esta noche la veía con otra mirada no la veía con lujuria si no con amor, con un amor que su corazón no quería reflejar. El calor comenzó a ascender de nuevo por su cuerpo sintiendo como su piel quería arder al lado de la rubia, se acercó a la joven y comenzó a besarla de nuevo sintiendo que su alma quería desfallecer con ella. Las caricias eran suaves y a la vez desesperantes causada por la droga y por los sentimientos que habían despertado en ellos. La agarró a horcajadas y la llevó hacia la cama pero en un intento fallido ambos cayeron sobre la cama rompiendo a carcajadas y comiéndose a besos._

_Después de las risas y con el calor que aun enmendaban sus cuerpos comenzaron acariciarse sintiendo como su piel quemaba simplemente con el roce de sus manos, teniendo la necesidad de apagar ese fuego que crecía en ellos._

_Torpemente pasó uno de sus manos sobre sus pechos desnudos succionándolos y masajeándolos. Con caricias fue bajando hasta llegar a la zona culmine de una mujer, besó su intimidad por encima de la tanga y como pudo se la sacó tirándola algún lugar de la habitación, metió dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos de arriba abajo para que poco a poco su cuerpo se fuese acostumbrado a él._

_Cuando vio que ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo comenzó a sacarse los boxers perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo encima de las piernas de la joven, como pudo se puso de rodillas separándole sus piernas y pidiendo permiso para entrar, se acostó encima de ella y entró de una sola embestida sin medir su fuerza a causa de la pasión y de la cantidad de droga que corría por su sangre haciendo que Mina diese un grito ahogador que terminó en risas._

_—¿Estás bien? mi muñequita de plástico —preguntó entre preocupado y excitado._

_—Uh si —respondió entre risas —pero estaría más feliz se siguiéramos en donde estábamos. Así que no te preocupes por lo que pasó solo fue una bromita para asustarse —se rió mientras pasaba su lengua por la comisura de sus labios._

_—Como tú desees muñeca._

_Al escuchar esas palabras siguió en donde lo habían dejado comenzó a moverse con ligereza dentro de su interior, sintiendo como su cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento, no dejaba de decirle cosas hermosas mientras hacían el amor que siempre terminan en besos o en risas._

_Mina sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se desharía en mil pedazos, la pasión que estaba sintiendo era inigualable, sus gritos de pasión inundaban la habitación por las sensaciones en su interior y el calor que sentía del peli plateado, dándose cuenta que lo quería que se había enamorado de él desde el día que estuvieron a punto de besarse y él la había rechazado._

_Los movimientos cada vez se hacían más rítmicos la pasión los cegaba por momentos, el peli plata sentía que no podía más como su cuerpo teniendo la necesidad de liberar la bomba que quería explotar en el interior de la rubia, comenzó a moverse con más rapidez mientras besaba con frenesí los labios hinchados de Mina. El tiempo era indefinido para ellos poco después llegaron al clímax gritando sus nombres por primera vez sin ningún apodo mientras Yaten esparcía su semilla en el interior de la modelo._

_Cuando terminaron Yaten acarició su rostro y se bajó de su cuerpo poniéndose a su lado y abrazándola contra sí , se dieron un beso y se rieron por unos segundos de algunos chistes que estaban a contar, luego de unos minutos el sueño los venció quedando completamente desnudos y abrazados uno al otro._

_._

_._

_._

_Al día siguiente el sol del otoño iluminaba la habitación del hotel en donde dos jóvenes habían pasado la mejor noche de su vida, Yaten comenzaba a removerse en la cama sintiendo como su cabeza iba estallar en cualquier momento. Tenía la sensación que no se encontraba solo, un peso sobre su pecho se lo confirmaba ,lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para saber realmente lo que estaba sucediendo,cuando por fin logró abrirlos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación si no en un hotel y con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse a su lado, las preguntas de lo que había sucedido rondaban por su mente sin poder recordar lo que había ocurrido esa noche._

_Levantó un poco las sabanas encontrándose completamente desnudo negó con la cabeza pensado que ojala no ocurriese lo que su subconsciente comenzó a imaginar, deslizó las sabanas y separó con cuidado a la rubia de su lado colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada , se vistió con lo que traía puesto a noche y se fue de esa habitación en silencio, intentando olvidar la imagen que había presenciado pensando que lo ocurrido nunca saldría de su boca._

_Unas horas después una rubia comenzaba a removerse sobre las sabanas sintiendo que no podía con su cuerpo como si un camión la hubiese pasado por encima, tenía un dolor que jamás había tenido en sus partes bajas y sentía un tremendo dolor de cabeza como si le estuviesen afilando con un cuchillo en cada parte de su cerebro._

_Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor encontrándose sola en una habitación desconocida ,se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano por su frente visualizando cada rincón del lugar ¿en dónde estaría? Se preguntó así misma. Destapó su cuerpo y quedó impresionada y a la vez asustada con la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos , estaba completamente desnuda sus piernas y las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre._

_Un gritó ahogador inundo la habitación mientras comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente por la imagen que había presenciado y porque no se recordaba lo que había podido pasarle ¿Y si la violaron? Ese pensamiento no dejaba de martillearle su cabeza solo quería saber lo que pasó, pero después de esa copa su mente se tornó en blanco._

_El ruido ensordecedor de su móvil hizo que su dolor de cabeza aumentase más, se levantó de la cama y caminó con aflicción buscando su bolso de fiesta por la habitación encontrándolo tirado en un rincón de la puerta, lo abrió y cogió ese aparatito que no dejaba de torturarla._

_—Mina por dios por fin me respondes —suspiró aliviada —llevo llamándote toda la mañana en ¿dónde estás?_

_—No lo sé —comenzó a llorar —no se donde estoy Amy no se lo que pasó solo se que mi cuerpo duele como si me hubiesen golpeado._

_Al escucharla llorar Amy se alarmó ¿le habría sucedido algo terrible a su amiga?_

_—Por favor Mina tranquilízate me estas asustando ¿dime sabes que sucedió a noche te recuerdas de algo?_

_—No amiga, mi mente esta en blanco y me duele no saber lo que paso ¡Dios! Y si me paso algo malo —llevó una de sus manos libres a su cabeza en señal de frustración — Necesito verte Amy no puedo más con este dolor que siento por no saber lo que esta ocurriendo._

_—Tranquila amiga respira profundamente y intenta recordar donde estas._

_La rubia cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente intentando inhalar todo el aire que le fuese posible para poder lograr calmarse con las indicaciones de Amy , abrió la puerta de madera caoba ya que estaba al lado de ella y miró para afuera del lugar ,pudiendo ver un largo pasillo adornado de plantas y hermosos cuadros colgados por las paredes y varias puertas con números en cada lado dándose cuenta que estaba en un hotel . Con sus nervios a flor de piel porque estaba completamente desnuda cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza y comenzó a buscar algo que le indicara en que lugar se encontraba . Después de unos segundos de revolver todo encontró en uno de los cajones una caja de cerillas con el nombre del hotel y el número de teléfono._

_—Lo encontré amiga —suspiró aliviada pasando su mano por su frente —estoy en el hotel Venus en el centro de Tokio._

_Después de esas palabras la peli azul colgó el teléfono indicándole que en unos momentos estaría allí negándole a Mina la posibilidad de ir hasta su casa por las noticias que estaban saliendo en los programas de corazón y en las revistas de farándulas. Mientras tanto Mina se fue al lavado, tenía la necesitada de ducharse se sentía sucia sin siquiera saber lo que le había pasado realmente._

_Abrió la puerta del baño y entró buscando una toalla para luego poder secarse encontrándola debajo del mueble y colocándola a fuera de la mampara, corrió la puerta de la ducha y reguló el agua poniéndola a una temperatura ambiente,cuando notó que ya estaba a una temperatura normal se introdujo en la tina y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con fuerza con una esponja rosada, se limpió la sangre seca que tenía sobre sus piernas mientras comenzaba a llorar por incapacidad y por inseguridad de si alguien se había aprovechado de ella._

_Cuando salió de la ducha estaba completamente marcada y con su piel irritada, cogió la toalla sobre sus manos y comenzó a sacarse mientras ahogaba algún grito de dolor por algunas zonas en las que se había lastimado._

_Salió del baño con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y se vistió con el mismo vestido que traía ayer, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y esperó a que su amiga llegase con algo de ropa y poder desahogarse con ella._

_Unos minutos después sintió como tocaban a la puerta, de un solo salto se levantó del borde de la cama y con dolor fue abrir la puerta ,cuando la abrió se tiró sobre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente._

_—Tranquila amiga —dio unos golpecitos en su espalda tratando de calmarla —¿dime que paso? ¿Por qué estás en este estado? —inquirió preocupada entrando en la habitación sin soltar su abrazo y cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_Mina sollozó un poco más encima de su hombro tenía la necesitad de hablar con alguien que la escuchasen y sobre todo era Amy quien le podía recordar que había sucedido a noche , agarró su mano y caminaron un poco hasta el sofá blanco que tenía en la habitación._

_—Eso es lo que necesito saber Amy —agarró sus manos y la miró con ojos cristalinos — te suplico que me digas lo que pasó a noche ¿qué hice? Porque después de esa copa no me acuerdo de nada sabes ¿por qué aparecí en este hotel?_

_—¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada? —preguntó sorprendida llevando una respuesta negativa de la rubia —lo único que te puedo decir es que desde que te fuiste con la pelirroja cambiaste completamente empezaste a bailar sobre las mesas he intentaste desnudarte, pero Yaten te salvó de hacer esa tontería luego de que te fuiste con él no supimos más de ustedes en toda la noche ._

_Al escuchar lo que había hecho llevó sus manos a su cabeza llena de vergüenza ¿Cómo había podido comportarse así? Acaso ¿Había perdido la cabeza? Pero lo que más sorprendida la dejo fue que Yaten la ayudase ¿Pasaría la noche con él? Ladeo de un lado a otra la cabeza en son de negación, era simplemente imposible pero tenía la intención de hablar mañana con él y terminar saliendo de dudas._

_—Mina —tocó su hombro —¿Estás bien? Te quedaste callada._

_—Si, solo .. que no, no puede ser posible ¿verdad?_

_—¿De que estás hablando? No te entiendo te pasó algo más para que amanecieras fuera de tu casa._

_—Acabas de decir que Yaten me salvó ¿verdad? Y si él pasó la noche conmigo y me hizo algo —su amiga la miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza —hoy cuando amanecí mis piernas y las sabanas estaban cubiertas con rastros de sangre y ¿Si me violo?_

_Su amiga abrió los ojos como platos por la información que acababa de darle pero estaba segura que el peli plata no era ningún violador._

_—Mina se que no conozco a Yaten tanto como tú pero algo me dice que ese hombre no es ningún violador como tu cabezita esta imaginando ,porque en la noche sus ojos mostraban algo que no supe diferenciar a causa de los focos de las luces pero estoy segura que él por mucho que os peléis nunca llegaría a tal punto._

_Mina quería creerle pero no estaba segura de nada hasta que el peli plata le confirmara todo con lujos de detalles._

_—¿Eso es todo? O pasó algo más a parte de que me desapareciera con el amargado._

_La peli azul tragó grueso pensando que la noticia no le gustaría en lo más mínimo, agradeció para sus adentros que estuviese hablando con Mina y no con su melliza. Se agachó un poco y cogió la bolsa que traía y había colocado en los pies del sofá sacando una revista y entregándosela a la rubia._

_En el momento que Mina cogió la revista entre sus manos y vio con lujos de detalle la foto de portada quedó helada sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos , ella jamás había hecho algo así, aún en shock por lo que estaba viendo abrió la revista a la página veinte como indicaba en el índice si te querías enterar por completo de lo que había pasado. Una vez en la página comenzó a leer lo que decía el titular de la noticia «La famosa modelo Mina Aino ayer en la noche hizo un gran show bailando sensualmente encima de las mesas de un bar completamente borracha ¿podrá afectar esta actitud tan impertinente a su gran carrera? Siendo una de las modelos más reconocidas de Japón y el modelo a seguir de muchas jovencitas .»_

_—Esto no puede ser verdad —tiró la revista al suelo llevando sus manos a su cabeza sin poder creer lo que había leído —dime que es mentira —la miró con suplica._

_—Lo siento Mina pero lo que pone esa revista es verdad eso fue lo que hiciste y lo que pasó, pero quiero que sepas antes de que nos vayamos que la noticia no solo esta imprimida en papel ,si no que también esta en los programas de corazón con las mismas fotos que salían en la revista._

_—¡Todo lo que están diciendo es mentira! Yo no soy así tú me conoces bien amiga yo no me recuerdo de lo que pasó ¡ Dios! No se nada de lo que sucedió en ese maldito lugar —respondió desesperada levantándose de golpe del sofá._

_—Se perfectamente que tú no eres así Mina —se levantó del sofá y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro intentando tranquilizarla —se perfectamente como eres pero lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es irnos por si alguien abre la boca y descubren que estas aquí. Te he traído un poco de ropa para que te cambies como me pediste —cogió la bolsa que tenía al lado del sofá sacando la ropa y entregándosela a la rubia._

_Mina agradeció el gesto y comenzó a cambiarse con la ropa que le habían traído ,puso unos pantalones azules apretados a su cuerpo y una camiseta negra de seda que realzaba su figura, cuando terminó se acercó al espejo y amarró su cabello en un solo moño colocándose una gorra negra y unas gafas de sol del mismo color para pasar desapercibida._

_Veinte minutos después ambas amigas salían por la puerta del hotel suplicando para sus adentros que una de ellas no fuese reconocida, una vez en el parking privado se subieron automóvil y tiraron rumbo a la casa de la rubia. Mina agradecía que nadie la hubiese conocido durante el trayecto a su casa pero más bien por vergüenza que otra cosa._

_La peli azul acababa de estacionar el auto en la casa de su amiga, quedo mirándola por unos segundos sin decir nada se veía tan desolada y con su mirada perdida por no saber lo que le había ocurrido._

_—Mina —la zarandeo un poco llamando su atención —ya estamos en tu casa quieres que entre contigo o algo._

_—No, no te preocupes necesito descansar un poco gracias por todo amiga —la abrazó e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no volver llorar sobre sus brazos._

_—Como quieres, pero quiero que me prometas —agarró su mentón mirándola a sus ojos —que si sucede cualquiera cosa me llamaras._

_La rubia asintió._

_—Gracias por preocuparte Amy pero puedes estar tranquila aparte de las sirvientas estoy yo sola en casa —la miró sin entender —mi padre se fue hace una semana a Hong Kong por negocios y mi hermana se fue a pasar el fin de semana a casa de Rei .Así que hasta la noche podré estar tranquila —echó una sonrisa forzada._

_Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos más de lo que había podido ocurrir a la noche sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, a la peli azul se le hizo extraño su comportamiento ya que Mina no acostumbraba a beber y menos a emborracharse, no dejaba de pensar que algo más tuvo que ocurrir pero tenía la intención de averiguarlo. Luego de unos segundos habían decido despedirse e ir cada una para su casa._

_Se bajó del auto y fue caminando por el hermoso jardín de flores que daba a una de las casas más lujosas que había en ese vecindario, abrió la puerta y agradeció para si misma que estuviese sola. Con lentitud por el dolor que aún sentía subió las escaleras de madera y caminó por el pasillo entrando a su habitación, miró todo a su alrededor y caminó un poco hasta su cama se sacó las botas negras que traía puestas y se acostó en ella mirando al techo mientras intentaba luchar con su mente para poder lograr recordar algo de lo sucedido._

_._

_._

_._

_La oscuridad de la noche y la luna llena reflejaba la hermosa ciudad de Tokio._

_Una joven de cabellos dorados acababa de entrar en su casa un poco molesta por la noticia que hoy había visto en la televisión y en las revistas de farándulas sobre la actitud de su hermana, aún seguía sin creer lo que había leído, realmente le parecía imposible ese comportamiento por parte de Mina ya que siempre era ella la que actuaba así ,nunca se había emborrachado en un bar para no armar semejantes escándalos y salir desfavorecida pero si lo tenía hecho en la casa de sus amigos. Subió las escaleras en busca de la única persona que podía darle explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar._

_Abrió de golpe la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermana encontrándola completamente dormida ,se acercó a ella y la zarandeó un poco para lograr despertarla. Unos segundos después sus gritos hicieron efecto._

_—¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que hiciste a noche? Dime de cuales de estas cosas que dicen de ti es verdad —le tiró las revistas sobre la cama._

_Mina quedó por unos segundos callada mirando a su melliza ¿Qué iba decirle? Que no sabía lo que había ocurrido y que amaneció en una habitación de hotel ,claro que no ,por ahora no debería de saberlo no quería hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido pues ni ella misma sabía lo que había pasado. Por lo que decidió decirle que todo lo que había leído la mitad era cierto pues con el carácter fuerte de su hermana sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa._

_La otra rubia miró a su hermana como si realmente hubiese perdido la cabeza o como si se la cambiasen de la noche a la mañana por otra, pues lo que le estaba diciendo le parecía imposible por una parte creía que estaba mintiendo sus ojos se lo decían pero por otro lado las imágenes decían otra cosa, volvió a mirar a su hermana y decidió retirarse a su habitación a olvidarse de todo el jaleo que su melliza había montado._

_._

_._

_._

_Al otro día Mina se encontraba nerviosa y avergonzada caminando de un lado a otro afuera de la universidad, no soportaba como todo el mundo la miraba cada vez que entraban al recinto o como se reían de ella a sus espaldas, no dejaba de suplicar para sus adentros que Yaten apareciese pronto ya que no soportaba las risas y los cuchicheos sobre ella. Unos segundos después parecía como si sus suplicas se hiciesen realidad al ver de lejos a la persona que estaba esperando. Se acercó hacia él a grandes zancadas y lo agarró a la cazadora deteniéndolo enfrente de un árbol algo lejos de los demás alumnos dándoles algo de privacidad._

_—¿Qué quieres? —suspiró molesto —no ves que estoy ocupado y llevo prisa —intentó alejarse de ella pero su voz lo detuvo._

_—Necesito que me digas lo que pasó la noche del sábado —respondió desesperada._

_Al escuchar esas palabras el peli plata quedo inmóvil sin creer lo que había escuchado volteándose inmediatamente hacia ella ¿Acaso sabría qué amanecieron juntos en una habitación de hotel?_

_—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó sorprendido intentando ocultar su nerviosismo._

_—Porque necesito saberlo no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido, dime ¿Nos fuimos juntos?_

_—No —mintió —no se lo que hayas hecho y tampoco me importa la verdad pero sabes que contigo no iría a ningún sitió._

_—¡Estás mintiendo! Amy me dijo que me ayudaste y que luego los dos desaparecimos._

_Yaten la miró sorprendido acaso su amiga sabía más cosas que él._

_—No se lo que te haya dicho tú amiga —pasó su mano por sus cabellos — pero lo único que recuerdo es que después de dejarte afuera me gritaste y te fuiste con unos desconocidos._

_En el momento que escuchó esas palabras quedo en estado de shock sin poder creer lo que había escuchado fuese cierto ¿sería con ellos con quién pasó la noche? ¿Le harían algo? Eran demasiadas preguntas que el peli palta según ella no podría responder._

_—No, eso no puede ser posible ¡dime que es mentira Yaten! yo jamás he hecho algo así —llevó sus manos a su pecho conteniendo las ganas de llorar, no entendía porque esto le estaba sucediendo a ella._

_Al verla así Yaten dudo se decirle la verdad pero no podía, no podía volver a sufrir como sufrió una vez por lo que decidió volver a mentirle._

_—Es tú problema si me crees o no pero lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad —se acercó a ella y acarició sus cabellos —espero que no me molestas más con el tema no es mi problema que no aprendieras a beber —echó una risita y se alejo de ella dejándola completamente desolada._

_Sus lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas con la información que acababa de darle el peli plata, era imposible todo lo que le había dicho fuese cierto pero ella tampoco se acordaba de nada para saber si todo era una mentira, sus llantos eran más ahogadores hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola, eran los brazos de Amy unos brazos que la estaban reconfortando y tratando de que desahogase todo el dolor que tenía dentro de su corazón por no poder recordar completamente nada._

_._

_._

_._

_Se encontraba sentado en unos arbustos apoyado aún árbol sin poder dejar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Mina, sintió como su corazón se oprimía a verla con esos ojos de desesperación y tristeza, él solo se acordaba de algunos detalles pero no se acordaba si había sucedido algo en esa habitación de hotel. Se levantó del suelo y se fue camino a su clase intentando recordar que más había podido pasar aunque jamás tenía pensando contárselo a Mina realmente deseaba saber lo que había ocurrido._

_._

_._

_._

_Sus pasos eran más largos de los que él alguna vez se había imaginado, su cuerpo bien formado y sus cuervas bien definidas lo volvían loco obsesionándose completamente con esa mujer, deseando que terminase siendo suya aunque fuese bajo amenaza. Aceleró un poco el paso y la agarró por las espaldas metiéndola en los lavados de los profesores y apoyándola bruscamente contra la baldosa al lado del lava manos agarrándola con fuerza e impidiendo que pudiera moverse._

_—Me extrañaste hermosa —pasó su aliento por sus labios mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos por encima de la blusa._

_La joven sintió asco pero sobre todo dolor a no poder defenderse._

_—¡Suéltame! piensas que si te extrañara no te buscaría o algo lo único que siento por ti es asco—alzó la voz._

_—Sabes Serenita no deberías de hablarme de ese tono porque yo puedo hacer cualquiera cosa por ti —acarició su rostro._

_—¿De qué hablas?_

_—Si quiero ahora mismo puedo hacer que repruebes todo y seas expulsada para siempre de esta universidad._

_—¡Estas loco! Y dime que vas hacer vas decir que yo te acose o algo ¿sabes? Eres tú quien me acosa y las mujeres siempre terminamos ganando sobre estos asuntos —respondió molesta._

_Rubeus echó una sonrisa sínica._

_—No me hagas reír hermosa tú jamás ganarías a mi lado ¿crees qué antes le creerían a una alumna que trabaja enseñando su cuerpo? Lo dudo preciosa —negó con el dedo sobre sus ojos —y más mi padre es el dueño de todo esto y antes de creerle a una mujerzuela como tú me creería a mi._

_La rubia estaba furiosa y sobre todo frustrada por no poder golpearlo y ponerlo en su sitio por insinuar que es una cualquiera cuando ella nunca poso desnuda, se lo habían ofrecido pero terminó negándose diciéndoles que ella solo posaba con ropa o con bikini pero jamás sin ropa._

_—Que pasó preciosa te comió la lengua el ratón —se rió —te sorprendiste ¿verdad? —la rubia solo asintió —pues tú decides ahora lo que quieres hacer y si me vas hacer caso porque tu futuro esta en mis manos —volvió a reírse ._

_—¿Qué es lo qué quieres? —preguntó nerviosa._

_—A ti hermosa te quiero a ti, te espero en tu hora libre en la clase de química como faltes juro que será por las malas y serás expulsara por acoso o otra cosa grave que se me ocurra ¿tú decides? —la amenazó y la cogió con fuerza por el cabello — estarás ahí ¡verdad!_

_—Si , si estaré allí te prometo que estaré —gritó con dolor por la manera en que le estaba jalando los cabellos._

_Rubeus sonrió cínicamente su plan había salido a la perfección o eso creía él, a jalones y amenazándola la saco del lavado dejándola tirada sobre el suelo, mientras él intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible._

_Una persona que estaba filmando todo lo sucedido salió por la puerta viendo en el suelo a la joven que habían amenazado, se colocó de rodillas y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas prometiendo que faltaría a su clase con tal de defenderla y partirle la cara a ese tipo._

_._

_._

_._

_El tiempo pasó rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para cierta rubia que no dejaba de mover sus manos de un lado a otro en señal de nerviosismo ¿Había dicho que iría? ¿Por qué será él, el único hombre que logre intimidarla? Estaba algo asustada por todo lo que le había dicho pero sobre todo por las amenazas que le había echado ,tenía que intentar algo para poder defenderse ¿pero qué? Él ya le había dejado las cosas claras se intentaba hacer algo en su contra. Volvió a mirar ese reloj que indicaba que ya era el fin de esa clase y ahora le tocaba hacer algo que simplemente le daba repulsión. Salió del salón y caminó a pasó rápido para no ser vista por sus amigas. Una vez en la puerta que daba a la aula de química se paró unos segundos antes de entrar y respiró profundamente antes de cometer el peor error de su vida, abrió la puerta y fue jalada por unos labios que simplemente le dieron asco._

_—Eres sabrosa preciosa, tengo la necesidad de saber si tu cuerpo también es tan delicioso como tus labios —la agarró y la acostó sobre las mesas —hoy por fin serás mía —acarició su intimidad por debajo de la falda._

_Serena sintió asco, asco en el momento que la tocó y en la manera en como la acariciaba, suplicaba para si misma que ojala encontrase algo con el que pudiera defenderse._

_Afuera de ese mismo salón una mujer de cabellos cortos rubios cenizas estaba furiosa , había salido de sus clases con tal de poder partirle la cara a Rubeus en el momento que intentase hacerla suya, seguía grabando todo los detalles y así poder tener pruebas en su contra y terminar metiéndolo en la cárcel por acoso y amenazas a una alumna llegando al punto de agredirla, estaba tan concentrada filmando que no se fijo como una persona la estaba mirando y se acercó a ella._

_—No crees qué es de mala educación espiar a los demás —preguntó cruzándose de brazos._

_Al escuchar la voz Haruka giró su rostro sin dejar de filmar._

_—Acaso a ti alguien te preguntó, porque mejor no te largas y te vas a jugar con los de tú misma clase —respondió molesta volviendo a mirar hacia el salón ._

_—Y me puedes explicar quienes son los de mi misma clase según tú._

_—Hace falta que te lo expliques o eres tan tarado como los de tú espécimen —lo miró de arriba abajo —Luna Kou debería de abortar al hijo tan imbécil que le salió y así nos ahorraría mucho trabajo a los que se juntan con… ¡Yo lo mato! —no terminó de hablar al ver como Rubeus golpeaba a Serena y le rompía la blusa._

**_Continuara…_**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho el retraso ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones pero también me lastimé un brazo, pero intentaré poder actualizar más rápido. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus hermosos reviews._**

**_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_**

**_Yaten la verdad se pasó con Mina._**

**_Quiero agradecerles los reviews a:_**

**_Princessqueen: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, al final no supieron lo que pasó aunque que Yaten sospechará que algo sucedió. Besos._**

**_Barbielove: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario al final se acostaron y nuestro amado Darien es el padre de Usagi._**

**_Magguie Aino: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario , al final se acostaron si Darien se pasó pero pocoa poco se irán desvelando los secretos . Besos._**

**_Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario , a Seiya le hace falta una mujer que lo pongo en su lugar pues la verdad para Mina fue una sorpresa muy grande que su padre le hiciese eso a su hermana. Besos amiga_**

**_Usagi de chiba: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario, Darien es el verdadero padre aún no se fijo en que capítulo lo haré. Besos._**

**_Adileyne: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario , al final Mina no sabe lo que ocurrió y Yaten llevó una sorpresa cuando la encontró a su lado. Besos._**

**_Starvenus: Hola amiga gracias por tú comentario, la verdad su padre no tendría que llevar ese titulo después de lo que hizo, la mayor sorpresa fue para Yaten ya que fue él quien la vio a su lado. Besos._**

**_Nai SD: Hola sis gracias por tú comentario al final las cosas entre Mina y Yaten no salieron muy bien pronto sabremos que harán con lo de Usagi. Besos_**

**_21nee: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario al final leí yo un día mal y pensé que lo hubiera puesto pero la verdad tampoco lo explique bien te paso :en el momento que comenzaron a beber ella solo pensaba que al terminar su vaso llamaría los medios de comunicación. Por ella se refería a la pelirroja pero Mina también bebió lo siento por explicarme mal. Beso._**

**_2510mari: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tú comentario pronto lo descubrirá. Besos._**

**_Si desean pueden agregarme a mi Facebook: Naiara moon de chiba._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer se les quiere._**


End file.
